Golden Age
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: Knowing a life of crime isn't easy. Even the good guys are bad guys. The Cullen's have the mafia in their DNA; it's who they are. Bella's just a top-notch history buff with a little store called Tiqued. Everything changes when she gets her hands on not one, but two, valuable items that will change her life forever. Too bad she has no knowledge of what's going on around her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! I got this story idea one night... for real, at midnight. I decided to roll with it. It seemed pretty cool to me.**

**I was always interested in Italy and Shakespeare, so for this story I wanted to add in some of my knowledge and it gives me a good excuse to do some research. An antique in the story will be from the Elizabethan Era (when Shakespeare roamed) and you'll notice some Italy swung within the story as well.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I want you all to give a warm welcome to my fantastic Beta RB. Simon! She is helping me a lot! I thank her greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

"You do this every single time we get a large shipment." Angela, my closest and dearest friend says with a shake of her head. She pulls a few more items out of the large, brown box in front of her in our back room of the business we run. We grew up together, Angela and I, and from the time we finished high school and worked our ways through a few years of college we lost our way. Neither of us was happy with the degrees; Angela was looking towards becoming a nurse, and I a history teacher. I still would become a teacher if I was offered the opportunity, but I realized I didn't want to be the person who bored teenagers out of their minds with stuff they didn't want to know. At one point I was one of those teenagers, and I didn't realize my love for history until I fully became an adult.

Angela, on the other hand, was pushed into college by her parents who wanted her to be an aspiring nurse. She wanted to be an archaeologist, but her parents seemed more against that than saying a tomato is a vegetable. So Angela went against her will and studied for three years of things she didn't want to learn, until she dropped out. I went on to complete my six years of college, a period I had thought at the time to be the six most stressful years of my life. It wasn't until I had left school that I realized that I was completely miserable.

What happened after that completely changed our miserable lives for the better. Angela and I both have a love for artifacts and history, for the stories of passed ones and being able to have a physical object to prove their past. Gaining knowledge, learning the struggles humans went through, absorbing someone's story into our spirits as though they were our own is exactly the thrill Ang and I both seek. It didn't take long to realize our fate.

We needed to open an antique shop. It was decided one Monday over coffee while we were slurring our dreams out through our sleepy haze since we had only awoke an hour prior and it w_as _Monday. We said that we could accomplish this. For once in our lives we could do something that we wanted.

Almost a year later and with my 25th birthday just a month, I can happily say my antique business is thriving. Those were a long and hard eight months, but after half a year, we made ourselves known and business started to spread. Every so often we get shipments of donations and I will go to auctions to see what I can find to add to our shop.

"I always do what?" I finally reply after emptying the box. There were some interesting antiques in the box: A watch and a cigar case being just a couple of these.

"We get a shipment and you can't wait to get your hands on things. You always keep at least one thing for yourself. What is this thing anyways?" She nods with her chin over to the brass tin that I set aside for myself.

"I don't always." I retort and reach for the tin, "But look it at, Ang." I place the tin between us and we both gaze down at it. It's the size of the average paperback novel and has rich and colourful.A slew of its colours made an intricate design across the lid.

I do know quite a bit on antiques, but I know this piece dates all the way back to the Elizabethan Era. The brass was popular back then and the intricate designs seem to go along with it. The way it has aged with time with the bits of rust near the hinge is another way to show it dates back long ago.

Antiques from that time period are very rare and usually expensive. I have had many customers come in and ask for pieces from that era and I often have to apologize explaining just how rare they are to find. Usually, if you want a piece of furniture or decor from that time, you'll have to settle for a reproduction.

"Yeah, what about the solid gold pocket watch that's inside of it?" She asks me with a soft elbow to the ribs. I take a deep breath and look around the room. The beige walls make the artifacts sitting on shelves pop out more.

"I don't think we should sell it." I reply and scoot the empty box in front of me across the room. I walk over to our back desk and sit down before the computer. "I don't even know how much it's worth."

"Clearly a lot." Angela picks it up and dangles it before her. "I don't see how someone could have parted with it."

"The owner didn't drop it off." I remind her. In fact, most of the recent shipments were antiques dropped off from a man named Cal. We've been lucky enough to have him generously donate at times. He owns a small storage unit business on the other side of Forks and whenever someone doesn't meet up with their payments, after a few months their lock is broken and the stuff is taken from it. They used to hold auctions, but not many people went seeing as most of the units held old furniture, especially mattresses and couches.

Sometimes though, the units held special items. And when that happens, Cal brings them over to my shop, _Tiqued_.

"Still, why would someone lock this away and forget about it for months?" Angela asks me while eyeing the watch in her hands.

I shrug and pull up the Internet. "Beats me, but the guy signed the contract saying that if he didn't meet the payments he'd lose his stuff, and now look what happened. I'm alright with it being ours now."

"How much do you think it's worth?" She asks me finally taking her gaze off the watch.

"That's what I'm looking up right now."

...

"Bella, I'm sorry." Angela kisses my cheek.

I say, "Go, have fun with Ben." Playfully, I shoo her off.

"You really don't mind closing the shop alone? I should've told Irina to stay later since I knew I was leaving."

"Angela." I roll my eyes. "Stop. I'm fine. So you leave a half hour early to go on a date? So what? No one's going to come here, it's nearly eight at night." I personally suggested that we were to close at eight on Fridays because that tends to be when people go out. Maybe they'd stop by the shop. I'm really regretting that; Friday's are the longest and they feel like it. I really am considering switching the times.

"Okay, see you Monday! Thank you!" She blows me a kiss as she zips up her coat and walks out into the wintery lands. I rub my arms when the draft flies in as she opens the door. The minute it's closed I turn and walk over to the cash register.

The next few hours passes slowly, I check inventory, sales, and go to the back to get more items ready to be set out on Monday. I was smart to choose to take weekends off. I go to auctions on those days often, and I am only 25. I mean I have a life outside of this job. Kind of.

I'm still in the back storage room when I hear the bell chime, telling me that someone has entered the store. "I'll be a moment." I call and close my computer, shutting it down for the night. I get up and walk out into the store. Once I close the door to the back room and turn to face my customers, I instantly go pale.

There are two of them, no three; I notice one out of my peripherals. All of them are dressed in black, from their toes to their heads. One is wearing a mask and the other two just chose to wear dark sunglasses. They are wearing toques and black long sleeved shirts. I guess that each one is over six foot, each having a muscular build.

I swallow even though my mouth has gone dry and approach them slowly. "Hello." I greet as calm as I can manage.

"Ma'am," The biggest one who's wearing the mask steps up, "This can go two ways..."

He has a thick Italian accent as his tongue rolls over each word carelessly.

"Whatever you need." I whisper and my eyes dart between the three men. I notice one is holding his belt buckle and I am able to see the end of a handgun near his pocket. I silently pray. I also see that he's wearing black gloves. Well, now, they're clever. They clearly don't want anyone proving they were here.

"My guys and I need to check this building for a very important item taken from us. If you let us, you won't get hurt. If you value your well-being, I would refrain from moving or uttering a sound." He looks directly at me as his deep, blue eyes bore into me.

My head bobs in a single, curt nod.

"I need to check the back room too." He adds. "Jazz, keep an eye on her. Anthony, search the front while I get the back room."

They both nod at him and get to business. Jazz approaches me, his hand still on his belt buckle. I can't see through his dark sunglasses, and I find myself wondering if his eyes are the same deep blue as the man with the mask. Jazz is shortest of the three and the lankiest, but he still looks threatening.

Well of course he is, he has a gun for fuck's sake.

His mouth is in a grim line, almost a frown and he let's out a deep sigh. "I hate doing this." He murmurs mostly to himself.

"What is it your looking for?" I clear my throat after my voice squeaks. "Maybe I can help."

Jazz shakes his head. "Can't say, boss's orders. Didn't think anyone would be here actually." His frown deepens as though he's sympathetic towards me. I can tell he is also Italian, though his accent isn't nearly as thick.

Yeah, I wish I wasn't here either buddy.

"Anthony," The one with the mask calls from the back room. "You found anything?"

"Nothing." Anthony replies as he walks past the wall with shelves holding all sorts of knick-knacks. His voice is the least accentuated than the other two. "Not a thing."

"Well, fuck, me neither." The masked man comes back into the room and over to Anthony.

"Em." Jazz pipes up. "It could be anywhere."

Ah, so the masked man is Em.

"Can we get the fuck out of here?" Anthony pleads. "We don't do this kind of shit."

"We do now." Em replies and looks over to me. "If I find out you're hiding the Golden Age, I will be back and it won't be good."

"Em." Anthony places his hand on Em's shoulder. "She did nothing wrong. She doesn't even know what's going on."

Em stares at me for several moments before sighing. He opens his mouth to say something, but a ringing noise cuts him off. I stand perfectly erect and watch with wide eyes as he reaches into his back pocket... and pulls out a phone. I slack a little, but still stand straight and my eyes refuse to blink. I try to record every moment so I can recall each and every detail. Is this even considered a break in? The shop is still open. I peek over to the section of clocks and the only one I can read from here is a grandfather clock. It's a little after eight.

"Fuck, we need to getta out here. _Veloce."_ He slides his phone into his pocket again and looks at Jazz. "Did ya see any cameras?"

Jazz shakes his head in a silent no.

"Good," Em starts rushing towards the front door. "Then we don't have to break anything." The two other men, Anthony and Jazz, slip out after Em and they disappear into the darkness of the snowy winter night.

The minute they're gone I fall to my knees.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Welcome aboard. I hope the first chapter was enough of a rush for you!**

**Veloce = fast**

**Please leave a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy the story still. This is a follow up of what happened in the last chapter. It's the same night.**

***My Beta RB Simon is busy, really busy, so this chapter is currently unedited. I apologize, all errors are mine! Once she has time to help me fix up this chapter, I'll replace the this for the edited one. I'm sorry, hope you still enjoy...***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I was frozen, completely and utterly frozen. What was I to do? I know I shouldn't just sit here in shock, but I don't even know what to think. It takes me another three or four minutes before I can pull my head up from my hands. I look around the shop; it's the exact same as it were this morning. It looks the same apart from an old sewing machine, which was sold this afternoon. That used to be here.

But I wasn't robbed.

I wasn't held against my will under gunpoint.

I wasn't hit. I wasn't enough touched.

The men came in when the store was open and left shortly after.

Yet, here I am, scared shitless. I'm almost rocking back and forth in hysteria. I don't even know what to think or do. I reach into my pocket after a moment's thought and pull out my small cell. I speed dial Ang and pray she answers.

She does. "Bella?" She asks after I count the four seconds of silence.

I use both my shaky hands to grip the phone to my left ear. "Ang," I blubber. "Ang, you have to get here. Please. Hurry."

Maybe I am hysterical. Maybe I am going crazy. Maybe all I'm doing is going crazy. I'm overreacting. Or am I? All I know is that I'm going insane sitting here alone.

"I'll be there in five." She sounds worried, probably from my shaky tone and demand. We both hang up and I set my phone on the carpet floor. I pull my knees to my chest and look around the room again.

What happened?

I tried to remember everything, but now my mind is too jumbled to even think coherently. I do remember Jazz, Em, and Anthony. I remember Em's big, deep blue eyes that were like a salty ocean just before nightfall.

I suck in a breath and try to recall everything that happened. Every time I go through the events my mind remembers a bit more and before I know it the front door chimes and Angela runs into the store, towing Ben behind her.

"Bella!" She gasps out when she sees me. She runs over and pulls me into her arms. She's nearly six foot herself so I easily rest into her lap. Her long, straight black hair goes straight down her back apart from the section that fell over her shoulder. "What happened?"

Ben slowly approaches me and bends down, "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No!" I shake my head. "Angela, Angela. There was someone here. No three. There were three."

"Who?" She asks.

"I don't know." My voice cracks. "I was so scared, Ang."

"It's okay honey. I'm here now." She waits the several minutes it takes me to gain composure and I slowly retell what happened in the shop.

"I don't even know what they wanted." I finish and look over to Ben. His eyebrows are furrowed in deep concentration. "I don't know who they were."

"It's okay." Ben tells me and places a hand on my shoulder. He uses his other hand to push his square glasses up further on his nose. His glasses remind of Angela's old ones, except hers were wired with purple, not black. She got frustrated with them and finally got contacts.

"I didn't do anything." I blubber on and on.

"Bella, what could you have done. There were three of them and they threatened you." She averts her gaze to Ben, "Babe, please call the police."

"No!" I sit up and Ang and I almost bonk heads. "No, really. What can I say?"

"Tell them what happened?" Angela suggests sarcastically. "Bella, what happened isn't right. They could have hurt you."

Ugh, I've been through this mantra in my mind already. "It was during store hours. They didn't break in and they didn't break anything or take anything. I wasn't hurt. They didn't hold me down at gunpoint-"

"But you said you saw a gun." Ben interjects.

I nod. "Well yes, but it's not illegal to own a gun."

"You felt intimidated." Angela adds in.

"Of course I did!"

"At least file a police report in case something like this happens again." Ben looks into my eyes. His soft brown ones are caring. "What if they went somewhere else? What if they actually hurt someone else? Maybe the police are already looking for them."

"Okay." I eventually agree.

…

"I think it's a good idea you called in," Officer Black says to me. He's a year younger than I, but he looks older. By the time he was a teenager, he was already six foot one and now he's almost six foot five.

Forks is a decent sized place, almost a city. It has a population of nearly 40,000 and many sturdy businesses throughout. Still, I met Jacob Black when we were young; we both went to the same daycare and elementary school. My dad and his were good friends so Jacob and I became good friends. After my dad passed away when I was fifteen from a brutal car accident, Jacob and I drifted. He reminded me too much of the past, of the memories.

I haven't seen Jacob since the funeral… until now. He looks different yet completely the same if that's possible. He looks the same, just much, much larger. His arms grew and his biceps are bugling. He still has that friendly smile and bushy eyebrows, but he's still attractive. I read in the paper a month ago that he recently became a cop, just graduating from college. I remember reading that our town only needs two college years and a GED to become a cop, so I'm sure Jacob attained that easily. He's a smart boy. Or man now.

"But nothing happened." I retort stubbornly. "I'm tired and it's late and we're talking for nothing."

"Bella," Jacob sighs and shakes his head. "You see what happened put you in an uncomfortable position. You know if those men had to harm you or break in, they would've. The weirdest thing is you said they used names, that often doesn't happen. I'll look those names up into my database...You even told me it was their intention to break in."

"They just weren't expecting the shop to be open. They were in a rush though, so they still came in."

"You were all but held hostage. There were weapons. The men were dressed in black. They went into the staff room, which is against policy. You do not allow that. But you did. Because you felt threatened. You were actually threatened in many cases."

I sigh, "Thanks for coming Jacob. Thanks for helping me fill out the report."

I watch him put his hands in his black pant pockets. "That's Officer Black to you." He winks at me and when I gap at him he assures me that he's joking.

I find myself smiling at him. "Really, thanks."

"It's my job." He shrugs like it's nothing. "I want everyone safe. Speaking of which, I suggest you don't stay open this late anymore. It's Friday Bee, go out and do something, don't wait for other do-goers to come to you."

"I don't like staying open this late anyways." I rub my arms for warmth. I should have brought a sweater in this weather, even the inside –which is heated- has a chill. Maybe it's because of the earlier events. A chill was left in the air from those men.

"Well let's get you home." Jacob says when he notices that I'm cold. "It _was _a long night." He takes my elbow softly and leads me to the door.

"I have to close up!" I insist, until I hear Angela call from the back room that she's got everything under control. I sigh and follow Jacob outside. I do have a coat, but I left it in my car. When I see Jacob is leading me to his police cruiser, I stop.

"I can drive myself home." I use my thumb to point at my small Mercedes.

"At least let me follow you home, just in case." He pleads softly. "You never know…"

"Okay." I agree mostly because outside it's even colder and I don't want to be in this weather arguing.

"Where's your coat?" He asks when he walks me over to my car.

"In the passenger seat." I look down at my thin long-sleeved shirt. "Maybe I should've taken it out with me."

"That's a good idea. It's supposed to snow tonight."

"Ugh, it's only November." I frown and open up my car door.

"You don't lock your car."

"Maybe I should start to do that too." I huff showing that I'm almost irritated with his authorities. Before I am able to close the door, he leans against the frame and looks down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Just stressed." I reply stiffly and look up at him. "And cold."

"If you ever need anything, give me a call. I still live with my dad." He closes the door for me. Does he expect me to still have Billy's number? Does he expect me to call him? I roll my eyes to myself. This night is making me really moody.

I start my car and drive home, making sure I obey every traffic law since 'Officer Black' is on my bumper the entire time. I really do appreciate him helping me with the issue tonight seeing that it wasn't anything you can do much about. I filed a police report and am shortening the store's hours. I also gave a description so the police will keep an eye out. There has been known that some mafia crime is acting out and the descriptions (from what I had to say) matched up. Of course they did though, I think to myself. Do you expect some skinny, polite men to run the mafia?

When I get to my apartment complex and pull into the lot, Jacob parks beside me. I have the urge to roll my eyes again. I get of the car silently and grab all my belongings before locking the door and closing it. I always lock the car doors at home, but I made sure that Jacob knows I lock them.

"Thanks again," I tell him when he gets of his cruiser and walks over to me.

"Anytime. I'll tell the force to keep an eye out." I nod and start to walk away, but he stops me with calling my name. "Bella! Will you do something for me?"

I turn to face him. I want nothing more than to get in my house and run a hot ass bath and melt into it, hoping the memories drain along with the water afterwards.

"Stay safe." He looks directly at me. "And hopefully we meet again… under better circumstances. It's been a long time."

"It has." I agree. "Maybe we will. And congrats on the new job, you're good at it." I walk away and this time he lets me. I keep a fast pace the whole walk inside and up the stairs to my room. I don't know if it's because I'm scared from earlier still or because I want to distance myself from Jacob. Alone, he brings back memories of my dad and my childhood, memories that I've tried to push down for the longest time.

I instantly run a hot bath and pour in some soft smelling salts before undressing and climbing in. The heat stings against my cold skin, but I easily adjust to the warmth as it radiates through my body. I sit back and let my limbs soften in the water. My nose fills with the scent of freesia and I let my eyes fall closed.

Instead of sweet serenity, I find myself thinking of dark blue eyes and Italian accents.

Then I remember the Elizabethan brass tin that's in my car trunk.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, this is just beginning folks...**

**How do you like the story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! I have a lot more in store for you all. I love crime fictions, you can really let your imagination roam here! As always, thanks to my fantastic Beta's RB. Simon and MusicTwilightLove!**

**The information on the watch, tin, and other antiques is about items that do not exist but if they were to, this is what they'd look like and be worth. I did research and I continue to on the Era's and the antiques.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters :(**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

As hard as I tried, I could not relax in the bathtub entirely. The day's events scrolled past my closed eyelids as though it were an old cinema movie. Each time I remembered the voices, the eyes, oh especially the eyes. There was something about the men, they didn't seem like hard ass criminals and I couldn't picture them as serial killers or even bank robbers.

It just didn't suit them.

Or, from what I've noted in the ten minute encounter with them.

I know, they were wearing all black and each one was strict, but they didn't have that vibe... I wasn't scared for my life. I was scared for my shop, yes but I didn't believe the man, Em, when he said he could hurt me. I could tell by his eyes (the only part of him I could see) that he didn't want to hurt me. I saw sympathy in his eyes, just like I heard in Jazz's words.

It's all a big mystery to me. Especially since they didn't find what they wanted. I don't know what they want. It could very well be an item Angela and I took home. We don't often take valuables home, but sometimes an item is bought or dropped off and we want it. We need to have it. I have an old Bible that dates back a couple hundred years on the bookshelf in my living/reading room. Angela kept an old record that her mum used to listen to when she was a kid. We never once took anything overly valuable or large, so I don't see what those men could have wanted.

What if it's the watch? I ask myself silently. Angela told me to keep it in the tin and bring it home, for something solid gold like that _must _be valuable and not safe in the shop. I decided that was a good idea and put the watch and the tin into my trunk at lunch so I wouldn't forget it after work.

After getting out of the tub and drying off, I slip into my pyjamas that are Mickey mouse pant bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt. Now I decide to dress according to weather and I'm inside my heated apartment. I walk down the hall and to the door on the right, which is my room. I open it and go inside, getting my bed ready for the night. I look over at the clock and it's already past midnight, but my mind won't settle down I don't even try to go to bed.

Instead, I pull on my running shoes and run out, down the stairs, and into the brisk night air to my car. The tin and the watch have never left my mind, and if I try to go to bed they'll disrupt me further. I unlock my car, pop the trunk and get the two foreign items in my grasp. By the time I'm inside my hands are already frozen from the night air and I now believe Jacob when he says it may snow.

I walk back into my room and set the tin on the bed. I drag my laptop to the purple bedspread and set it down, crawling under the covers for warmth. With my laptop booting up, I open the tin and take the pocket watch out of the tin. It's almost heavy and probably four inches in diameter. The whole thing is gold and the numbers are in roman numerals.

I run my finger over the glass in front of the ticking hands on the watch. "It's so beautiful." I murmur to myself. It feels safer in my care than inside the store all alone. What if those men had broke in after I was gone and grabbed it? Is this even what they want?

When I see my computer is started, I quickly go onto Google and try to find out everything I can about the watch. The watch first, then the tin, I decide. The tin is mine for keeps, I wouldn't keep the watch. Just having it in my hands puts me one edge. I know it's valuable, what if something happens?

I find myself sinking deeper into my mattress as I warm up and my eyelids are getting heavier, but I don't stop researching. I find out as much as I can and still feel clueless. I need help; I need someone I can talk to. Sure Google helps, but I need a personal expert.

What if I call some jewelry place uptown? I look at the right corner on my laptop; at one in the morning no stores are open. Yet, I can't fathom waiting. I pull up Yellowpages on the computer and look for anything I can find.

I end up finding a man with the last name Berchi, Italian I assume. It says Berchi's Fixings, Watches and Valuables. I'm also assuming that means jewelry. It gives me a local number and I'm hoping he works out of his home since the street address underneath is a local family street. I don't remember any businesses on that street.

Will the guy be mad if I call him this early? I shrug one elbow to myself. Who cares, I must know! So I grab my phone off the nightstand next to my bed and dial the number. After six long and agonizing rings, a man picks up with a gruff voice. He sounds sleepy. Am I the only one up right now?

"Uh, hello," I reply and try to be friendly. "Is this..." I pause to look at the computer screen. "Valentino Berchi?"

"Yeah, whaddya want?" He huffs. "Don't ya know I'm getting my beauty sleep?" His accent is a very strong and thick Italian one and I find myself stressing my ears to understand. It could also be because he's beyond tired.

"Yes, I know, and I am greatly sorry. It's just, today I was given a watch today and it's very old and I can tell it's valuable. I want to know more about it and the internet wasn't giving me enough answers."

"No, of course it wasn't!" He replies. "If it's old, which ya think it is, it could very well be a one-of-a-kind just like you and I. I mean it, one of a kind."

I smile and let out a soft laugh. "That makes a lot of sense, Mr. Berchi."

"Call me Berchi, everyone called my dad Mr. and now that the old man has passed, I don't need reminders."

"I'm sorry... Berchi." The name rolls of my tongue.

"You sound kind of Italian yourself, just the way you say Berchi, sweets." He tells me with a deep chuckle that turns into a cough. He sounds like a smoker.

"Oh, my grandmother was as Italian as they get, but my dad is as English as they get. So you could say I'm almost half since my mother was only half. I never studied the language, but I want to one day." I try to explain quickly. I don't think this man wants to be up at one in the morning listening to some stranger talk about her family.

"Ah, you can't hide it when you're Italian though. It's just like your nose. Ya got if ya got it." He chuckles, "Anyways, this is costin' me money. What is it about this watch that you want to know."

"Well it's price in case I want to sell it. It seems valuable. I'm also interested in the history."

"Okay, now what does this watch look like?" He asks and I know he's trying to be polite, but really just wants to hang up. I know he does this for business and callers wasting his time and money at one in the morning really aren't his thing. I make sure that I give the best detail about the pocket watch in my left hand all while being quick. After I'm finished talking, there's a minute of silence.

"Mr. Berchi?" I ask. "Berchi?"

He clears his throat. "Oh wow, it sounds interesting... and familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yes, you see, my great-great-grandmother was from England. She grew up there and fell in love with a man named Henry. Henry Lenard. Henry grew up in a rich family that were into the stock marketing and his father was a very successful lawyer. Lenard grew up working in factories until he finished school and his father put him through to become a lawyer. It was then he learned his love for jewels and jewelry. Years passed and when his father died he got all the money, his poor mother got nothing and he didn't give her a dime. He put it all towards his business. He made watches and rings and brooches. He got the best, solid gold and the most sparkling silver. He also was known for brass.

"He fell in love with my great-great-grandmother in his late twenties. They fell in love and as Henry grew famous for his watches and brooches and rings and all that, he got richer and richer and richer. His wife was very proud of him and wanted something for herself. He told her, 'Ellena, I will create for you the most beautiful brooch and woman will ever wear. You will become an envied person and this brooch will represent you for the rest of your life'. But Ellena didn't want a brooch; she didn't want to be envied. She was a modest woman, but wanted something her husband made, but didn't want to show it off. She suggested a pocket watch. My dear... the watch you are holding may very well be the watch I am talking about."

"Wow." I breathe out.

"You see, Henry was famous, but put his best work into that very watch. He used lots of gold, gold worth more than a house at the time. He also put his signature L on the back of the watch."

I flip the watch over. "There's no L." I frown.

"Ah, you see, he is very tricky. He wanted this to be special. Now, you must take the back of the watch. Do as I say," Valentino explains how to remove the back and do what he says word for word.

"There it is!" I exclaim. "There's the L!"

"Ah! _Eccellente!" _He congratulates me over the phone. "Now, when can we meet?"

"Pardon me?" I ask.

"The watch is mine. I want it back." His replies and his tone is so demanding I almost want to cringe.

I swallow. "But, how can I know it's yours?"

"It is mine."

"Where did you put it last?"

"Give me the watch or I will find you. Either way it's mine." He growls.

My eyes go wide. "I will call the police on you if I must. The watch is mine now, I'm sorry." I don't know why I'm doing this; if it is Mr. Berchi's I'm rude to keep it, but my gut tells me that he's lying. He's an expert on watches, and this watch is one of the most valuable in the world. What collector and expert wouldn't want this? Especially by intimidating a young girl who's naive and doesn't know the truth? He thought he could easily get this watch from me for free. "Goodbye Mr. Berchi."

And I hang up hoping to never hear of Valentino Berchi again.

* * *

**A/N: If you read After Afterall, I have some news! I've been nominated for the Top Ten Completed Fanfic awards! Aw! Please vote for me at twifanfictionrecs -dot- com**

**Next chapter EPOV**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story. I love my fantastic Beta's RB. Simon. You should too ;) (She has to Beta this later, though)**

**As promised, here is some EPOV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I pace back and forth, in front of my family. My brother Emmett is sitting on the black leather recliner in the mansion's living room with his girl, Rose, on his lap. She's blonde, six foot, and has legs longer Jack's beanstalk (don't be perverted either). Her ruby red lipstick makes her lips large and pouty. Completely Emmett's type.

On the white loveseat are my dad and ma, Carlisle and Esme. They're great parents, you know for being in the mafia and raising their kids to be thieves themselves. Except for Alice, she's the bait usually. I look over at her and her boyfriend, Jasper, sitting on the large white couch and cuddling.

Like always.

Alice is my twin, though we look nothing alike. I'm six foot three and she's four foot ten. Yeah, that's how different we look. Fraternal twins. Her little pixie hair is spiked and the natural black look to it makes her pale skin stand out. She has thinner lips - nothing like Rosalie's - but still dresses them up in a glossy pink. She's the most stylish girl you could ever meet, yet also one of the smartest. She's tricky and clever and quick. She's the perfect bait when we need help. Of course, her Jasper really doesn't like her involved with this at all. He's been around for years, being our mum's adopted nephew; he pretty much grew up with us. He's like our brother. Well, except to Alice. They're always doing that kissy-faced junk.

Jasper is Italian, so he blends in with this family well. Don't ask me how we got the name Cullen and his last name Whitlock, because it just runs through our genes. My dad's ma was fully Italian and was a Fencill until she got married to my grandpa Andrew Cullen. Either way, everyone in this room has Italian running through their blood.

My ma and I are the only ones with green eyes, the rest of the family have dark blue eyes, including Jasper. Rosalie - who does have Italian in her roots somewhere, Emmett's convinced - has blue eyes as well. She could pass for Jasper's twin in the face, hair, and eyes. Both of them are six foot, too.

"Edward, you're making me dizzy." My ma scolds and I stop, midstride to face her.

"I'm dizzy. My mind is dizzy. I'm losing it!"

"Clearly." Alice snorts and when I shoot a glare at her, she gets up and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "It's okay, Eddie. I love you. We're all okay."

"It's not right."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Emmett pipes up. "Get a little article in the paper saying what happened at Tiqued? The chick didn't even see us. We didn't break in, we didn't steal, and we didn't even touch her. We're not even described; no one knows who did it."

"There are many people in town that will match your description if that's the case." My dad adds. "Calm down, we've been through far worse than this."

"Like witnessing Luca Berchi's death and his family still accuses us of doing it." Jasper shakes his head then looks over at Alice. "Alice is right, Edward. It's okay. We're all fine. Nothing went wrong. We just have to keep looking."

"If Berchi were alive we could just get him and make him tell us where he put it." Emmett huffs. "But of course, nothing is ever that easy. His kid doesn't know where anything is either, Valentino." Emmett makes a disgusted noise after Valentino's name.

"I think he's looking just as hard we are." Jasper adds in. "He wants his father's things too, but his father didn't trust him enough to get them."

"They were put in a storage unit. Berchi dies a few months ago and the payments are kept up. His son doesn't know about this unit. So when the owner gets tired of storing the stuff for free and no one came to claim his dead client's stuff, he gets rid of it." Emmett shrugs saying the story yet again.

"But where?" I ask. "We're getting involved with the innocent here."

"Aren't we always?" My mother sighs. She leans back against the white couch and looks around the expansive room. Antiques are everywhere. Her eyes settle on my grand piano and she smiles. She got me that herself when I turned twenty.

"It's not right. We don't break into innocent people's places. We scared the poor girl." I argue.

"You never get this worked up and we've broke into homes." Alice mutters into my shirt. "What's going on with you?"

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and squeeze my sister close. Her scent of Princess Perfume makes my nostrils tingle. "Those people were criminals. Like the Berchi's. That whole family steals precious items for income and we get them back."

"Yet we're still called the mafia." Emmett does air quotes. "It's gross, we're helping people here."

"It's because of the pay." Rosalie tells him and cups his cheek with her hand. "We're getting rich from it. They're jealous."

"Of your looks." Emmett winks and gives Rosalie a long and wet kiss. I look away instantly. Alice gets herself out of my grip and looks up at my face.

"And this time it's different. Berchi stole from us. We caught it on camera."

"I knew we shouldn't have had that storage unit out in the country. It's too... obvious." I look over to my dad. It _was _his idea.

"We were moving and I had nowhere to put our items. It seemed better there than in a storage unit like Berchi did."

"But he still found it. He still got the _Golden Age_."

"It's not my fault."

"Of course it is!" I step back from Alice and let my rage out. "It's all your fault. Or Grandpa's or great-great-great-great-great-whoever that started this mafia shit! You hate this, you've seen death, and grandpa was killed by the Berchi's cousins! And you're bringing your kids into this shit. We're raised to be in this. I can't have a normal fucking life. I hate this shit." I storm off, and run down the hall, upstairs and to my room. I slam the door, lock it and walk over to my black, leather sofa.

I look at my wall of music. My room is huge, just like the other rooms in this house. My room could easily be the size of a classroom at any high school. I have a king sized bed since mom insists every bed must be its biggest. I have a wall covered with shelves of music. I have another wall covered in bookshelves. I have a baby grand in my room, the best technology, the softest sheets, the best view of the woods, and I'm still unhappy. I'm miserable. I hate it. No amount of money can help, because I've tried.

I'm too young to have a midlife crisis. But it's not just that; I was never happy. I was born and raised like this and I don't take the luxury for granted (except sometimes), I really don't. I'd rather live in a house with creaky stairs and two bedrooms and be happy than be where I am.

I don't get why I'm so miserable. I have it all. The money, cars, the thrill of a job, any woman I want I can have, if I want a new car, then I'll get a new car. If I want a house in Rome, I wouldn't get it because I already have once, but if I wanted another one, I'd get it. I eat the best meals, have a maid, and don't have to do anything. And I hate it.

Everyone in the family likes antiques, their value, their looks, but only a few in the family like the history. I like collecting music, books, antiques, and everything in between. I like knowing stories. I am an aspiring musician, but I could never become famous because I'm a Cullen. We stay hidden from the public eye. That doesn't mean I can't and do go out drinking and to bars and clubs, because I do. I just can't get into the media, get the police on my ass, get even more enemies. I can't.

That doesn't bug me.

But if I want to be something like go to college or get a profession, my family is against it. I have it made, why should I want more? Why do I want to work? Why do I want to be normal? It makes no sense.

My thoughts are halted when I hear a knock on the door. "Edward, it's me, ma."

"Mamma," I get up and unlock my door letting her in. "I'm sorry."

"Well my name isn't Esme Sofia Marino Cullen if I don't think you should be." She says and closes the door behind her. She walks over to my bed with its gold comforter and bronze footboard and headboard. "I raised you to be a gentleman, did I not?"

I walk back to my couch and set down, pulling my legs up to stretch out along it. My walls are a cream colour - chosen by my ma - and the floor is oak. "You did," I look down at my socked feet. "And I try to be. I don't like flipping off."

Manic moments my ma says, but I disagree. "Son, why are you so unhappy? What can I give you?"

"Nothing, I just don't know what I want yet. It's very stressful lately." I try to assure her. I hear her sniff and my head snaps in her direction. I leap up and over to her, pulling her in a tight hug. "No, no, ma. Don't cry for me." I place my head on her shoulder.

"My son, my son." She chants and hugs me back. "You're so unhappy. I can't help you. I can't give you what you want. Freedom, desire, I can't give you that. You have no passion in life and you isolate yourself. You have no one."

"I have this family. That is enough."

"No, no." She shakes her head and pulls back. She grabs my face in both her hands. I sit down on my knees in front of her on the bed so we're looking eye to eye. My hands grip her wrists, holding her hands to my face. "You need so much more."

I feel myself grow angry again and I try to lock away. Her hands are a vice grip though, and I'm forced to stare at her. I look into her green eyes the way she looks into mine. "I have everything already. Don't feel bad for me."

"You never ever brought a girl home to meet me." She suddenly says. "But don't think I don't know that you have brought women home, even just for the night."

"It's always just for the night." My cheeks redden.

"Edward you are much like your grandfather, my father. He didn't marry until he was thirty eight."

"Why are we talking about Papi?" I ask angrily. "And marriage? I'm twenty six. The youngest. Go tell Emmett to hurry up with Rose if you want an elaborate wedding and grand babies. I sure as hell don't."

At first I think she'll scold me for my tone, but instead her eyes grow very soft. "Just like my Papi." She sighs. "He didn't want to bring anyone else into this... life. He was very soft and sensitive much like you."

What man wants to be called that? "I am not." I insist.

"But you are. You never dated, never made close friends. You don't want to bring anyone into this place because you yourself hate it."

"How can you like it?" I ask quietly and my eyes search her face for answers. "It's horrible."

"I don't. My Papi was part of it, just like your father's papi. Then I met your father and I knew that I was in forever. He makes everything worth it."

"Don't you get scared?"

"Oh every day!" She lets out a humorless laugh then her face hardens and she releases her hands to place them in her lap. "When he went out, I was always worried. He carried those weapons, took those cars, and his intention was to take back from criminals. Many of them wanted him dead. Now it's my own boys and my little daughter. My nephew." Her eyes glisten. "Every time you leave, I pray, I pray the Lord that everything will be okay. When you get back it is. Even though criminals are out there, even though they may want to come after our family now, it's okay because we have each other."

"I wish I could leave."

"I wish you could, too."

We both know it's impossible. People will always be after me even if I stopped being in the mafia. My family will be part of it, so I will. My ma is right; I don't want to bring anyone into this life, so I don't. I isolate myself. Even if I left and met someone or became something, my past and family will always be there to stop it. I'm a Cullen, a crook, a thief, even if it's for the good in things. No one likes the mafia.

"I wish more though, that you'd open up and let some light in. Don't let the surroundings ruin you."

I look around my room. "This should make me happy." I stand up and tuck my hands into my jean pockets. "But it doesn't."

"Because you know where I come from." She gets up and stands beside me. "I'm sorry this is who you are." She kisses me cheek and leaves.

...

It's not that, it's not the stealing part. It's the innocence I felt like I stole. That poor woman with the wide brown eyes had no idea what was happening. Even if she had the Golden Age, she wouldn't have known that it was stolen. She was scared, frightened, I saw the fear and I still do every time I close my eyes. Her full lips are frowning and she has shallow breathing. I was there, I caused that. That will always be with me.

That's the worst part.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you're in Edward's mind now. He seems a little sweet. Poor guy.**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back! I hope you are enjoying the story and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Clearly Mr. Berchi didn't help me that much. He just made me nervous. I thought keeping the watch to myself was the safest thing to do, but now I'm second guessing that. I would give if to Ang if I weren't so damn curious about it. I have to know more.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat. In this case, that may very well be true.

Either way, it seems this man, Valentino, wants the watch and he knows someone in town has it. I don't want to put this on Angela's hands and have her harmed. I just pray Mr. Berchi is too stupid to trace my call. I don't need him getting hold of my cell. Maybe I should deactivate it. Am I over worrying? His voice was more frightening than the men Jazz, Anthony, and Em.

I sigh and try to get some sleep. I pull the covers up to my chin like always and stare the ceiling.

This sucks.

...

I get little sleep and by the time nine in the morning comes, I stop trying. I get up and drag my feet to my closet in a zombie state. I open it and the first shirt my hands find is what I decide to wear for the day. It's a deep blue blouse with two white strings dangling beads on each side. It's cute and my friend Angela is the one who picked it out for me last Christmas. When is Christmas anyways? It's November... well, it's somewhere in November. It's Saturday. My store got broken into last night.

My store got broken into last night. Holy Cannoli.

My body seems unfazed as it moves slowly into the bathroom down the hall and I undress and turn the shower on. I step in and the minute the cool water tickles my skin, my body is on alert. Well good morning. I yawn, stretch and clean myself. I let the conditioner stay in my hair while I shave, then rinse it out and turn off the water. I step out and grab some towels. I can already smell the strawberry floral scent lingering from the shower while I get ready for the day and when I'm done, I bring a load of laundry over to my laundry room. I really like my apartment; it can almost be considered a condo. Only one bedroom but then again, there is only me. There's a nice gourmet kitchen, a semi-spacious living room, a full sized bathroom with a tub and a shower, a laundry room at the end of the hall, and I even have an office. I guess the office could be considered a second bedroom.

"Saturday, Saturday, what do you bring for me?" I hum to myself while starting a light load of whites. I hum to a popular song on the billboards though I don't even know who sings it. I just hear it whenever I go to work. You know the top twenty songs they play over and over and over until an artist makes another song, then they play that song over and over. Yeah, one of those songs. I personally prefer Debussy or Muse or Coldplay, anything not so... modern. I opt for the classics or music that isn't interrupted with odd scratches from a DJ or auto tune.

Hey, call me classic. Angela sure does.

I walk into my office and scan along all the books on my five bookshelves. They're all pretty much full so now I have to borrow books from the library instead of buying more. I can't part with the ones I have already; they're my favourites and I keep them for a reason. Maybe that'd what I do should, I think to myself. Go and get some more books. I finished my latest Nora Roberts book and I think it's time to start a new pile. I go over to my office desk and grab the recent stack of books I've borrowed and read before locking up my house and leaving.

I don't let the tin or the watch cross my mind again until I reach the library. I dropped of my books and am now looking around for a new stack. Now let me tell you, Forks may not be a city (really darn close though) and it may not be a historical place, but it has a library most book lovers dream of visiting. They're high ceiling and a sliding ladder on one side of the place and the other is just rows and rows of books. The smell is intoxicating and the old, oak shelves that hold the books make the place look antique. If I could just add this whole library onto my store, Tiqued, I would without a second thought about it.

I take my time in the library. I have all day, why rush? This is my time to relax. The tub last night did nothing for me except make me smell like bath salts and the shower this morning woke me up, but I don't feel refreshed. I'm hoping some good books will cleanse my mind and spirit.

I start feeling rejoiced until I reach the history section of the library. It might actually be a good place to learn more about the watch, and maybe even the tin. I find myself walking down the row of history books until I find one especially for pocket watches.

Score.

I grab it and decide to check it out here instead of bringing it home with me. If I brought it home, I may never put it down until I have to go to work again. At least here they'll tell me when they're closing. I didn't bring the watch with me; I know it's too valuable to carry around like loose change. I also know every detail, since it's an inscription into my mind now.

I sit down at the tables in the middle of the library and set the book in front of me. I almost feel guilty. I look around and there's only one other woman at the table and she's probably retired with her gray hair into a tight nit bun on the top of her head. She has reading glasses on and she resembles the average looking librarian. I mentally roll my eyes at the connection and open my book.

I don't know how much time passes. I learn bit by bit though and some of it is the same as what Google led me to. In the 1600s pocket watches came out. I learn about the styles, sizes, the history and the famous ones. I'm taken by surprise when I see the very watch I have at home in that Elizabethan tin in the book. I try to my widen my eyes or exclaim my excitement, but I feel like I hit the jackpot.

I did hit the jackpot!

My eyes scan over every word, absorbing them all. After I read the two pages dedicated just to Lenard's watch, I sit back against my chair and exhale. What Valentino Berchi told me was correct. The watch was made from Henry Berchi and he gave it to his wife. Does that mean that the watch rightfully belongs to Valentino? I try to unscramble my thoughts when I hear the chair skid out against the floor beside me and a man sits down with a book in front of him.

"Gotta love the classics." He smiles at me. His voice is soft and each word flows naturally. I can tell just by his tone that he was Italian in him. Since when did so many Italian's live in Forks? I myself am only part Italian. His voice sounds vaguely familiar to the men last night and I find myself thinking of the men again. I scold myself internally at the thoughts and focus on the man beside me.

He's large, tall, with a good build, nothing over the top though. He has bronze hair that's tousled on the top of his hair. Hints of red and brown are in it. He has a neat appearance to him, one that makes him look wealthy. He's more tanned than most people in Forks as though he's recently been somewhere sunny for an extended amount of time. I find myself staring at his parted lips, the full bottom lip and thinner upper. His jawline looks strong even though his not clenching it. I look up to his eyes and I swear my own widen when I look into them.

Forget the blue eyes I saw last night, these green emeralds are almost mossy looking. It's losing yourself in a beautiful nature forest, if that's even possible with eyes. They're deep and smoldering, yet soft and caring at the same time. I shake my head a little to get out of the trance.

"Uh, of course." I look over at his book. "Frankenstein. Definitely a classic."

He bounces his jean clad legs. They look like expensive silver jeans and I don't doubt that they are. I watch him takes his thick, wool coat off and puts it on the back of the chair. I look at his black button down that's rolled up at the sleeves. It ends at his elbows. He doesn't have anything underneath it, so with the top buttons undone I can see some of his chest.

I bit the inside of my lip and he sets the book down on the table. "I only like this version, the Mary Shelley original. The remakes are just horrible."

"Not near as bad as the new vampire stuff they come out with these days. Dracula is the only thing scary enough for me. It makes me wonder what it was like back then, how they have such scarier and gruesome thoughts compared to the stuff nowadays. That might just be me though; I love history. I find myself absorbed in that more than the present."

"It seems that you and I are on the same page..."

"Bella." I finish for him. I stick out my hand before realizing how stupid I must look. "Bella Swan."

He smiles wider and shakes my small hand with his large one. It's rough, but gentle. When he releases my skin is still warm and I awkwardly tucking my hair behind my ear with that hand afterwards. "I'm Edward," He tells me after a moment. "Edward... Cullen."

"Well, Edward Cullen, it seems you have good taste in books." I'm glad my voice isn't squeaking right now.

He looks at the book on the table. "I have quite a few at home. I have my own wall of books."

"Me too! Well, a few bookcases in my office and I still need more room, but I consider it my own personal library. That's me, wine taste on a beer budget ya know?"

He seems hesitant to answer but finally murmurs, "Yeah, sure."

Does he not want to talk to me? I turn back to my book and read over the pages once again. I believe firmly that I have this watch. Henry Lenard made the watch and it's worth more money than my apartment and the belongings in it. It's probably worth more than my whole story. I shudder with realization.

"What are you reading?" Edward asks me when I turn the page to the picture of the watch. "Ah, Henry Lenard. Interested in him?"

I decide to answer carefully, "I'm always interested in history."

"Me too. I like owning history more."

"Like antiques?" I peek over at him. He's leaning more towards me, looking at the picture of the pocket watch. His eyes switch up to me and we lock gazes for a moment before I look away.

"Yeah, my house has a few."

"Mine as well, but I have more in my shop."

"Shop?"

"I own Tiqued, over around Main Street. It's a newer business my friend and I own. We both are history lovers." I explain. "I'd be broke if I kept all the antiques so I figured to share the love."

"I've heard of your store. You must be the one my cousin hates bidding against at auctions. He's described you."

"Me? Who is he?" I ask curiously.

"Eleazer Denali. The Denali's are all my ma's relatives." When he pronounces names his accent becomes much, much thicker.

"Eleazer! I know him. Yes, he has a good eye for items too. Every once and a while he'll let me snag a few." I tell Edward. Damn, he is rich if he's related to the Denali's. Eleazer Denali goes alone to the auctions wearing Gucci suits and carrying around more money than what is in my back accounts. Occasionally he lets me buy an item even though everyone knows if he wanted it, it'd easily be his. I feel suddenly... low being near Edward. If he's anything like the Denali's I'm considered poor compared to him. "I didn't know you were related." My voice drops.

"Yeah, but we don't see each other often." Edward tries to assure me. He can tell something is up.

"He seems very nice." I say politely. "Anyways, I think I should go..." I start to stand up but Edward stops me.

"Wait, please. I'm sorry."

I slowly sit down. "For what?"

He shrugs. "I just kind of wanted someone to talk to, I guess." He looks away embarrassed.

"Okay..." I reply hesitantly.

"It's just I've been going through hell and need a distraction." He grabs his book and stands up, "I won't push you out, and you were here first. Thank you, Bella." He starts to walk away.

"Ugh, Edward, get back here." I groan and lean back against my chair. He stops, turns, and I motion for him to walk over to me. "This is not the best place for conversation, but I get that a book is a good distraction. We can talk if you whisper, then we won't get caught." I smile at him when I'm finished to show him I'm comfortable.

He returns to his seat and sits, putting the book back onto the table. I decide to start the conversation, "So you know of Henry Lenard."

"Pretty well, my father is a great antique collector and has one of his items. Nothing like this though, this is personal. His best work." Edward drags the book towards him. He leans his elbow on the table and his other hand is placed between us. He uses his index finger for me to look closer too. I lean forward so our shoulders are almost touching and look at the book. He smells of honey and cologne.

He moves his index finger to point to a part of the watch.

"You can tell the watch is at least 1675. Lenard was born in the 1660's and it says that he made this watch sometime in the 1680s. That suits."

"How do you know for sure it was from the 1680s?" I question. "Was it documented?"

"No, see antiques, especially very old ones like this, are not usually documented. He didn't sell it of course, so it was never recorded on any papers. It was put in his wife's will in the early 1690s though, so it was before that time. She grew very ill and ended up passing away."

"That's sad."

"I know it's from after 1675 because of the shape. Pocket watches changed to a round shape to fit into a... well pocket. Charles ll is the one who did this sometime in 1675. It fits the time period and the story that goes with it."

"The story that his wife asked for it when a brooch would sooner fit a woman?"

Edward nods, "Exactly. Women weren't really known for pocket watches. Brooches and jewelry were much finer."

"But she didn't want to be a show off with something so valuable."

"That and she wanted to have something to give to their future heir. Unfortunately, when she got ill and passed they didn't have any children."

I frown, "That's horrible. What happened to the watch?"

"Henry kept it for himself; no one knows exactly where it went. They had no family to give it to. Henry had one brother who passed away in a mining accident and Ellena's sister lived in Milan. Rumor says Henry gave it to a young boy who was begging for bread one day on the street, but no one knows exactly where. Two years later Henry died, most people say of a broken heart. It was never recorded exactly what happened."

"Well that's not a happy ending."

"No, but it sure is a mystery. This watch may be somewhere on earth! Do you know how valuable that would be?"

"No," I instantly reply. "How valuable?"

I'm dying for an answer.

"Hundreds of thousands. Nearly a million. The gold alone is worth a lot, but I'm sure a rich collector would pay close to a million."

"Wow." I breathe out. "That's insane."

"Yeah, it would be nice to know its safe in a collector's hands instead of lost somewhere." Edward replies. "I'd love to have it myself."

"Yeah," I say. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Mr. Valentino Berchi, you my friend, are a big liar! Mr. Poopy Pants!**

**Grr.**

**So, do you want more EPOV or BPOV? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to this story! Another EPOV chapter. I hope you are pleased with this chapter.**

**Thanks again to my amazing Beta's RB. Simon **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character names, but the rest I do.**

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I just couldn't stop myself in that moment. I saw her, the same brown wide eyes, except this time not full of fear. Not scared of me. I paid no attention to the book in my hand when I walked over and sat down beside her. And here I am over an hour later (if not more) still sitting beside her with just as much interest, if not more.

"...and he says, 'I think I have something in the back room, just give me a minute'. Guess what he came out with?" Bella finishes and gives me another one of her soft smiles. I find myself giving her a crooked grin back.

"I have no idea. You went into the music shop looking for a Muse record and they're out of stock already. The owner feels so bad - which, in my opinion, is because he just upset a gorgeous young lady he'd kill to spend another five minutes with - that he asks you what other bands you like and he'll give you a deal."

"Yes," Bella gives an affirmative nod. "And I tell him The Lumineers, One Republic, Mumford and Sons, stuff like that."

"He comes back with..." I beg for the answer. Bella laughs at my impatience and sweeps her long, mahogany hair over her shoulder.

"A guitar pick, but not just any guitar pick. It's one that's signed by Bon Iver."

My jaw pretty much drops. "You're kidding!"

"Of course not! Do you set me out to be like that?" She jokes. "I have it at home, I'd show you, but you know, I don't carry it around."

"It's too valuable to carry around." I agree and I see her eyes mist over. They've lost some life from my statement and I wonder what I said wrong. Instead of asking and potentially bothering her further, I change the subject. "So how long have you collected antiques?"

I don't know if this is the best subject to talk about. It seems no matter what we talk about, I get a little ball of guilt in my gut. Looking into her wide, chocolate-brown eyes makes me remember the night before. Wow, could it have been only the previous night? I feel like it was forever ago. Now with talking to her, I vow to not interfere with the innocent like this again. Only criminals like Berchi. If I have to live involved with the mafia, I'll be the good guy in the end. I don't know how the Berchi family lives as criminals and they know it. Everything they own is either stolen or bought from stolen items they've sold. They never work properly, they get all they want, steal from whomever, and still don't have a care in the world. In fact, they still want more.

It reminds me of one horrible night that Luca Berchi went out. My families close relatives (I just call my cousins) are the Denali's. They're another Italian family involved with the mafia, but they aren't really the crooks either. They are more car tradesmen and weapon gatherers. They try to provide for people when it can be hard to claim such things. Luxury cars, expensive and modern weapons, firearms, rifles, switchblades, Glocks, Winchester's, you name it and they'll get it for you. They make a good living, the lot of them. Carmen and Eleazer are the eldest and married just as long as my ma and pa. Kate and Garrett are married and interlocked. Kate is Eleazer's sister. Together they grew up involved in the mafia. Kate and Eleazer are my mother's siblings.

Then there are the other women, the rich, beautiful, clever women that are hard workers. Tanya, Irina, and Sasha. All blonde beauties and they know it. They show it, well with wearing designer and getting all dolled up just to go to the grocery store. They love this lifestyle.

Luca Berchi always had things against the 'good' guys or so in this world. He didn't like that my family would take back what he stole and give it to the rightful, wealthy owners. His family always hated mine; it's how they were raised through the generations. That's another story how that happened.

Luca Berchi was fed up with us, all of us. Garrett and my father went out and got the pearl necklace he stole from Lady Eliza back to her. She was the Luca's lawyer for a long time until she retired with her riches. Her mother gave her a family heirloom of this pearl necklace her great-grandmother first received. Luca was invited to Eliza's retirement party hosted at her house. After a few cocktails, he snuck upstairs and went snooping throughout the house. He figured he couldn't take much, knowing it would show and Lady Eliza already knew of his reputation - she was his lawyer for crepes sake! - So he grabbed up the most luxurious thing he could find; the pearl necklace. He nibbled on a pearl to see if it was real and he knew he hit the jackpot.

He stole it.

Garrett and my father went out to get it back; Lady Eliza had hired them herself. They did end up getting it and returning it to the rightful owner. Everything was back to normal. Or so we had thought.

Luca went crazy when he noticed the necklace was gone! He had a client coming in the next day to buy if from him! He promised his wife, Katrina, a trip to Maui. He knew exactly who had taken the necklace; Denali and Cullen. He instantly wanted revenge, but first he had to get the necklace back.

His mind was in such a red haze of fury that he didn't think things through. He grabbed his pistol and went over to Lady Eliza's. Her security alarm buzzed at one in the morning (the time Berchi arrived) and the first thing she did was call my father. He got Emmett, Jasper, and I awake in the mansion and we hurried into Emmett's jeep. We gunned it all the way to Eliza's on the other side of town. When we got there, Berchi had just broken his way through a window.

The alarm system was going crazy; I remember that shrilling sound the most. It rings through my ears at night, almost as much as the sound of my dad's shotgun. Since we were in a rush, we only grabbed the weapons out of our nightstands. It did the trick though.

What happened was Berchi got even more furious when he realized that Carlisle Cullen was back and ruining his plans. He got violent, furious, threatening. He threatened Eliza's life. Jasper ushered her upstairs into her bedroom with the necklace and locked the doors. Emmett and I guarded dad while he tried to calm Luca Berchi down.

No success.

All I can remember now is Berchi reaching down to his holster, pulling out his pistol and aiming it - not at my dad - at me.

Right in the forehead.

It would have been a perfect shot. One shot and it would have been over.

But dad was quicker. He pulled out his little shotgun and fired.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Berchi stumbled backwards, fell over; the gun loosened from his grip and fell to the floor behind him. The Indonesian rug beneath him instantly soaks up blood.

I swallowed.

Froze.

My dad had good aim, too. One in the chest, one in the heart, and one in the shoulder.

That's all it took to kill Luca Berchi.

Too bad his son is still out there and who knows who his allies are.

"Edward?" Bella asks me. I blink and look over to her. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, I kind of got lost there." I admit with a blush. "Please, tell me again."

Bella switches her position, crossing her left leg over the right and place both hands on the table. "I've always been interested in antiques, which is weird because neither of my parents collected."

"How did you first get introduced to them then?"

"I used to spend the summers at my Uncle Costello's house. He lived in this gorgeous condo up in Rome. I always aspired to be like him. He had money from being a lawyer and collector; he mostly collected coins. He retired about ten years ago and he's only turning fifty this year. It must be nice," Bella sighs contently before continuing. "He had this really old phonograph. I first noticed it when I was twelve. After that I started asking him about it and before I knew it, he was showing me even more antiques. Some were given to him from his mother – my grandmother – since she passed at fifty-one with breast cancer. Costello was her favourite.

"My grandmother married my grandpapa Jones when she was eighteen. He was English and she wasn't. She really wasn't. She had Italian all through her blood. My dad ending up giving me her diary when I turned sixteen because he didn't want it and I read it in one night! She even wrote something about how she breathed for Italy. She cooked with Italy in mind. You get the point," Bella laughs and rolls her eyes joyfully. "Anyways, when she met Jones, my grandpapa, they got married and they both wanted kids. Jones wanted English names and my grandmother, Aida, wanted Italian names. They had twin boys, and one was Charlie and one was Costello. Compromise is key."

I laugh. "That's very… unique. So your father, Charlie, was ended up marrying your mother…"

"Renee." She finishes for me. "She's Italian. Funny, her mother was one hundred percent Italian and ended up marrying an English man too."

"And she won the name battle?"

"Yes! My dad despised Italians! He was always jealous of his brother."

"Was?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He was in a car accident." Bella looks away. She pulls her phone out of her coat pocket and turns the screen on. With a gasp she looks back to me. "It's nearly four in the afternoon! The library closes at four on Saturdays." I watch her quick stand up, sending the chair backwards and nearly tipping it over. She grabs her coat and book, slipping the coat on and walking through the library to find the shelf where the book belongs.

I quickly get up and trail after her. Once again, I know interfering with her, communicating with her, or even letting her look at me is not a good idea. I grab my coat with my left hand and slip it on while searching down the rows after her. This library is huge and she's a quick, small one. I finally found her and walk up beside her.

"Thank you for letting me know about the watch, the book and the Internet haven't been much help."

"It's fine. Why are you so curious in this particular watch?" I question her and she turns to face me. She's nearly a foot shorter than me and I find myself wanting to reach forward and tuck a stray hair behind her delicate ear.

"Uh, a client asked me about it one time. Anyways, I should be going." She tries to dart around me.

"Bella," I call when she's taken at least ten steps. She turns to face me.

"Yes?"

"Would you be opposed to going spending more time with me?" I ask her carefully. I take a few tentative steps forward, "Sometime…"

"Opposed? No. I'd like that, actually." She says after a few moments of just breathing. "Today?" She looks up at me through her long, dark lashes.

"I'm free if you are."

Bella nods. "Yeah, if you want."

Holy cannoli this is awkward. "Let's go, then." I smile warmly to break the tension. I hold my arm out for Bella. Call me old-fashioned and you'd be right, but my mother did raise me to be a gentleman. She walks over and locks her arm around mine, walking beside me. "Did you grab mittens? It may be snowing outside."

As we walk to the front of the library I remember the Mary Shelley book still waiting on the table that Bella and I were sitting at. I decide to forget about it; I have a much better memento to take back with me.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, he's adorkable. How can things be so wrong and yet so right?**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**Thank Heavens for my Beta ****RB. Simon. She has helped so, so much!**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

The minute we step outside, the chilly air hits us. A few snowflakes fall into Bella's mahogany hair, which I reach up and brush away. She pulls her hood up on her coat and leans more against me. Inside, I sigh and my chest warms. We've met a few hours ago and I know we both feel the connection. Yet, I'm still a stranger to her, a friend perhaps, but still a stranger. With so much I keep from her, how can I not be? And here she is, willingly spending time with me, trusting me, enjoying my company.

Every extra second I'm with her, the more I know it will hurt to say goodbye. Can't I just enjoy myself for this little while? "I should have brought mittens," She mutters as a drifting wind crosses our path. I look down at her arm, tucked around mine. I slowly release my arm from hers and take her cold hand in both my warmer ones. Her other hand tucks into her coat pocket.

"What car is yours?" I ask her as my eyes gaze around the parking lot.

"The Mercedes. What one is yours?" She questions in return. I shake my head.

"I walked." Thankfully, that's the truth. I'm glad I didn't drive my Aston Martin or my Lexus LFA. I don't really know how to introduce her into how I live; I don't ever want to. Maybe after today we won't meet again and she'll never have to know…

I frown at the thought. The truth always hits me in the worst of times.

"I can drive."

"Let me." I walk her over to the passenger door and she hands me the keys. "I'm the one taking _you _out."

"I am capable of-"

"Getting in the passenger seat. I have drove a Mercedes once, my father owned one for a while." She gets in and I close the door after her.

Please let this night last forever.

…

"I always have Italian food, my ma loves to cook. We rarely order out." I tell Bella as I set my menu down. "I never get tired of it though. Clearly." I look around the restaurant. I brought Bella to the best place in town; Mia's. She has the largest, cheesiest, doughiest, sauciest pizzas in town. Maybe even within the whole country. Or the world. Maybe. My ma cooks fantastic food and loves to share recipes. Even though she's an Italian at heart (and in the blood pumping to her heart), her pizzas aren't the same as Mia's. A couple times a month I'll sneak out and get a pizza for myself.

It's a good thing I train at the gym.

"I can't believe I've never been here!" Bella exclaims looking around the dimly lighted room. Music - probably from a violin - is playing throughout the place, wafting back and forth through the hidden speakers. It's serene and the aroma of pasta, pizza, paninis and what not is making my stomach eager.

"I come here a lot." I say and notice the waitress come back over. I place the order; a large extra cheese spinach and feta cheese pizza. Really, they're the best. Don't say yuck. She nods, smiles at me because I'm sure she recognizes me from last week when I was here, grabs our menus and leave.

"Do you know her?" Bella asks and I flit my gaze back to her. I blink twice quickly in confusion and tilt my head to the side. Bella continues, "Or are you just awfully friendly."

"I come here a lot." I repeat with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter. Either way you would've dazzled her." Bella mutters and takes a sip of her lemon water.

I look at her reddened cheeks and lean my elbows on the arm rails of the chair, amused. I sink back against it and look over Bella. Sei bellissima.

"What?" She asks when she looks at me and ducks her head down, hiding her beautiful brown eyes from me.

"Dazzling?" I question with a chuckle.

"_P-leaase_." Bella prolongs the word, "You know already. I'm sure you don't need help boosting your ego."

Pardon me? I lean forward and rest my elbows on the table forgetting my manners. I gaze intently on Bella watching every feature on her face. "Dazzling. I've never heard of that one before." I murmur with a chuckle. Bella stares at her water, playing with the straw. I decide to open my mouth again."You are far more dazzling than anyone I've ever laid my eyes upon. Your name suits you."

I lean back into my chair and get comfortable. My eyes drift around the room lazily. I've seen it a billion times and it's been the same since I was a kid. Many tables, yet at each one there is privacy. Even on busy nights, you can take someone out and have some privacy. It never gets too loud unless there's a birthday or party celebration going on. The place has good business, usually night goers at around seven. I check my clock and it's just hit five. That probably explains why it's pretty vacant.

That's absolutely fine with me.

"I like the walls." Bella compliments with curious eyes. "And the stove."

I look behind me at the brick stove built right into the wall. They cook pizzas in it; many at once and it gets so hot that if you go too close, you'll likely lose your eyebrows.

"Breathe in and you can smell it all." I inhale deeply. "It's heaven."

Bella smiles as she exhales loudly. "I really should come here more."

"I'm sure everything on their menu is great." I reply quickly, easily. In the back of my mind I see myself coming here a year or two down the road and seeing Bella off in a booth with another man. Laughing, holding hands, maybe even sharing a peck or two. A pang hits my chest and it tightens, not for the first time tonight either. As I think, my eyes peer around the room again and the butterscotch walls seem to grow darker along with my thoughts.

Before Bella or I can speak any further, the waitress appears with a large pizza pan in her hands that she sets in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy it! But be careful, it's hot. Just outta the oven." Rebecca, our waitress, says.

I nod and thank her and Bella does as well. I carve out a piece for Bella and another for myself. "Feel free to seconds, or thirds, or even fourths."

I see her smile light up her face and she nods. "I'm not one to hold back. Lot's of girls do, but what's the point?"

"So what you're saying is... if you got the choice between a salad and a Big Mac-"

"Why would I choose that when I have this whole pizza?"

I laugh and shake my head in amusement. Still smiling widely, I lift my slice of pizza to hers and cheer. "Buon appetito!"

"Buon appetito!"

...

Bella offers me a ride home once we're finished dinner, but I refuse. "Edward, come on. I insist." She says, pulling her keys from her pocket. "It's really the least I could do."

No, you've already done so much, I want to say. You've made my day, made me smile, and made me just... forget. Even if it was for only a day, it was the best day I've had in a very long time. I want to thank her and ask her out again, maybe place a kiss on her cheek if she allows. I want to let her drop me off to a normal sized home where I can go inside and gloat about how amazing my evening was with a woman I met just at the library talking about expensive history. I would love to see the look on my mother's face, the smile beaming across her features and her eyes lighting up. I can picture her already picking out grandchildren names because that's just how she would be.

But no. Life isn't that easy. Life is the opposite. I'm standing here, so close to what I've always wanted - what I've dreamed for - and yet it's so far, so impossible that I can't even fathom letting myself loose on this. It'll only turn out worse the longer I stay. So once again, I decline.

It's the least I can do for her. How would she react if she knew I was one of those men in her store just the previous night? That even though I had a knot in my stomach and hatred towards myself stuck in my throat like bile, I still went in and searched. If I found what I was looking for, I would have taken it, stolen it. I saw the fear in her eyes, I heard Emmett threaten her and I saw Jasper watch her as though she were a lost puppy. I was there and I can never take that back.

"Where are you going then?" She asks when I hold the door open for her to leave the restaurant. The air hits me dead in the face and it's chillier than before, but now the wind has died down. The sun is hidden and the moon is shining, the stars playing their debut for tonight. I exhale through my nose and I can see my heated breath in the crisp night air.

That's a good question, where am I going? Surely I can't walk home from here, it's a long walk. I could call a cab or walk across town to the library again. It's only a five mile walk to my house from the library, but from here? I don't know. It's too cold for that.

I shrug and look past Bella. I think about my semi automatic pistol resting in it's holster under my thick coat and button down shirt. I think about going home only to find out about my next case and who I'll break in and steal from next. How soon until I hear gunfire again? Will I ever have to shoot a guy?

Do I like the thrill of this lifestyle? Yes, you grow used to it. The adrenaline pumps through your veins and becomes a drug all in its own. This job is who I am, it's passed through my family and expected of me. I like finding the criminals and taking back what rightfully belongs to someone else. I like the look on the owner's face when they get what was taken from them back. I like the money, I do. Who wouldn't?

And yet, I hate it all at the same time.

"Okay, do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Bella asks me and starts walking to her car. She tugs on my elbow as though telling me to walk with her. She unlocks it with her keys and hops in, instantly starting the machine and cranking up the heat. I watch her for a moment, contemplating, before I walk around the vehicle and getting into the passenger side. "It's so much warmer in here." Bella rubs her bare palms together to create warmth from friction.

I slump against the seat and my hands dig into my coat pocket. "It is," I agree. "Thanks, you know, for the ride."

"Speaking of that, where are we going?"

I answer with the first place that pops into my head, "51st Blank Street, please taxi driver."

Bella lets out a soft laugh and drives off. "You live over there? Blank Street? It's real nice, the houses are all old but most are updated. They all have that certain charm though. You know?"

"Yeah, I like it there. Friendly neighbourhood." I agree with her. I've been here several times growing up and I have seldom visit nowadays. It's almost a shame how much I take it for granted. I do most my business at night, I should at least make more time for my family. My family outside of the mafia, that is.

It takes less than ten minutes driving to get over to my destination. When we do, I get out of the car and look back at Bella before closing the door. I murmur my thanks for the evening and the ride. We both stare at each other for a moment longer, a silent goodbye of some sorts, before I shut the door and watch her drive off. As her taillights disappear into the darkness, I turn and walk up to the white porch that winds all around my nonna's two-storey house. It's expansive and modern for an old lady like her. She'll be eighty in the spring, but she's still walking, talking, and the occasional stalking. She lives on her own and has since my grandfather died five years ago. She refuses to be put in a nursing home saying, "I started out in diapers and being babysat, I don't want to die that way."

How can you argue with such a sweet face?

I knock on the doors and ring the doorbell for good measure. The brick house is one of the sturdiest in town and through the door I can smell the aroma of food. My nonna being completely Italian always has some spices out or the oven on. Really, even when she's not hungry she's thinking about food. And I love it. I hear shuffling past the door, her feet on the carpeted floor I assume, before she opens the weighted door slowly. "Hello? Oh, Edward! My ragazzino! My favourite!" She opens her small arms up to me and I bend down to hug her. "Oh boy aren't you just a shiverin', get inside would ya, before you let the heat out!"

I step inside, closing the door behind me and locking it. Only being outside for a couple minutes made my bones freeze over and I already feel myself defrosting. "It's only November, Nonna. By Christmas the whole ground will be an ice rink."

"Talk about all hell freezing over," She shakes her head and holds out her hands for my wool coat. I slide it off and hand it to her wordlessly and she tosses it aside. At least she has manners... to some degree. "Come on, come in, I'll have a cup of coffee on when I get my slumpy body into the kitchen."

Yes, she just said slumpy. She did not have a pronunciation error, she meant slumpy. To her - and everyone else that has to hear that word - it means a clumpy, lumpy, bumpy, body that's sluggish and seeping. My nonna is young at heart with an aging body and it bugs her to the end of time. I bet she argues with herself in the mirror over it.

I follow her through the living room and down the hall into the kitchen. It's brick on the inside here as well, and she has a gas stove and two refrigerators. Of course, since my ma married my father and got a sum of the money he earns regularly, she has spoiled my nonna with every appliance imaginable. I think she has yet to learn how to work the two slotted toaster though. You can probably guess that nonna is very old-fashioned. Everything handmade and her personality suits it. She's straightforward and sometimes that's exactly what a guy needs.

She starts brewing a pot of coffee and I sit down at her huge dining table. We always do Thanksgiving here, but Christmas is at the Cullen mansion. Nonna insisted on having at least one holiday celebrated at her house and that fifty people isn't too much in a two-storey house. Hell, if it doesn't topple over, pile in as many as you'd like. We certainly make a feast for all of our meals. This year we had three turkeys at Thanksgiving, plus two hams!

"Now what brings you here, ragazzino?" My nonna turns to face me and places her hands on her plump hips. Her knee has grown weaker than it was fifteen years ago and she had to stop her daily walks ten years ago. She was still doing marathons twelve years ago and it took a toll on her when she wasn't capable to keep up with her activity. That resulted in more cooking, more eating, and more weight. After my grandfather died, she started going out on short walks every other day, but it's nothing like how she used to be.

As always, her apron is tied around her waist and her grey hair (or in her case, salt-and-pepper hair) is tied in a sloppy knot on the back of her head. It's much thinner than I remember it being when I was a kid.

"What's cooking?" I ask, breathing in. We both noticed that I completely ignored her question.

"I had lasagna for supper and coffee is a brewin'. What brings you here, Edward?"

I shrug with one shoulder, a result in little effort, "I hardly visit you. Here let me get the cups out, you sit down. You're beat and it's late."

Nonna rolls her eyes but does as I said, slumping her body down on the wooden dining chair. I open the cupboard and luckily find the cups within the first cupboard I opened. It seems I haven't forgotten everything. "I really missed you," I add for good measure.

"And so you walked here?"

Oh, right. "No, I got a ride."

"It's a woman, isn't it. Edward, spill the beans and I don't mean those damn coffee beans I have yet to grind for tomorrow's coffee." My nonna leans on her elbows on the table and stares at me. I turn and pour us both a cup of coffee. I find the sugar and milk in the fridge and make our drinks for us. I give nonna hers before sitting across from her with mine.

"Yes," I finally reply. "And I'm in big trouble."

"Tell me everything."

And so I do, it takes a half hour because I go into such detail about everything. I start off with telling her how my father needs the Golden Age back. I explain how the family thought it was at Tiqued because of the storage unit Berchi had past his death and how the items got dropped off there. I go into detail about the night in the store, about first seeing Bella, the store, finding nothing. Then I explain in so much detail, I swear I painted a picture in nonna's head, about meeting Bella today and everything that happened.

"And you had a good day." She concludes.

"Yes," I play with my mug of coffee. I take a sip, the coffee now lukewarm. I only had a few sips while my story telling and now it's not the right temperature. My body is heated though; much more than it was being outside earlier. "But can't you see how wrong this is, Nonna?"

"No. You're happy. That makes me happy." She smiles softly and takes my hand in one of hers on top of the table. "Edward, you came here because you know I'll tell you the truth. Your parents are wonderful, of course I'll always say that about my daughter, but they... they don't see as clearly. I don't care about the Golden Age. Your father does. He won't care about Bella and what happened today, if it's possible she has what he wants he'll get it. And if not, then he wants nothing to do with her. He's very against bringing people into this lifestyle."

"So am I, that's why I won't see her again."

"Ah, I believe fate has other plans."

"This isn't right!" I pull my hand back slowly so I don't hurt her feelings. "Damn it. It's all bad timing. I can't see her again, she can never know anything! She can't be brought into something like this!"

"Edward, just stop. Let yourself be happy."

My phone vibrates and I pull it out, "Hello?" I ask, answering it.

"Edward? It's Jazz, where the fuck are you, man? We've got a hit; Berchi's son Valentino. He's been out and he stopped by the jewlers. The guy called and said he thinks something suspicious is going on. Apparently Valentino is out looking for this watch or something, he thought someone sold it to Vincent, the jeweler. He really wants it, whatever it is. He's stopping at nothing. Apparently he has an idea where it is."

"Where what is?"

"He's asking around about a Henry Lenard watch. Ya know the heirloom he made for his wife? The one that got lost into time?" Jasper asks through the phone.

"Yeah, I know." I reply. "I've read about it."

* * *

**A/N:**

******Sei bellissima. - You are gorgeous.**

******Ragazzino - Boy**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Bella POV)**

Like always, Monday comes too quick. Luckily, the snow died down Saturday night and Sunday morning was welcomed with birds (that still reside here during the season) chirping and sun shining. There was a sprinkle of snow on the ground left from the previous day, but all was well in town… apart from me worrying about the break in on Friday.

My time spent with Edward was the best distraction; I hardly thought about what had happened and now instead of thinking about the men that broke into my store, I think about Edward. His vibrant green eyes and gentle voice… speaking of which, that's the only thing that relates to the break in. The Italian accents. I, myself, am Italian, but really I thought there weren't many in Forks. It seems I've come across most of them this weekend.

Sunday passed by in a blur, I stopped by the shop eight times and made sure everything was intact. I called Angela and had her over for a cup of hot chocolate and we discussed getting an actual security system. We do have valuable items and the incident on Friday really was an eye opener. I'm still shook from it.

Although I've finally come to terms and allow myself to call it a break in, I still can't see past it. The men didn't steal anything, but they clearly wanted _something. _My gut tells me there's a high chance it's the watch because by the way they were talking, they were almost positive I had whatever they wanted.

And after some research, I know that the watch is pretty valuable.

I still have a billion questions, most of them starting with why. I was talking with Angela yesterday and I told her I want to see those guys and just ask them why.

She almost slapped me.

She said something along the lines that they're criminals and scared the shit out of me and here I am requesting teatime with them. What is _my_ problem? If I want to be crazy like that, go have popcorn with a convict.

Angela just loves supporting me.

So when Monday came, I okay with going to work. At least now I'd make a profit for sitting around the store. Maybe I should get a watchdog because I honestly don't want to spend all my free time sitting around the store.

Then there comes the subject of Edward. I thought I had a good time with him. No, I had an amazing time and I know that. I thought he had a good time, too. But afterwards he just said goodbye, hardly wanted a ride, and left me with nothing. No, I don't mean a kiss on the cheek (but I wouldn't complain if it had happened) I mean no number, no nothing. It'll only be by luck that I see him again. I can't believe I can't even remember his last name. Just Edward. Edward with the green eyes, and I certainly can't go around town asking people that.

Especially not since I really doubt he had a good time. I have to get it over it, I won't see him again.

And I have a business to run, so it's not the time for me to be obsessing over a man I just met. I can get him out of my head, even if it means focusing on the break in again.

"Bella, wake up." Angela laughs, snapping me out of my trance. "I said your name a hundred times I think!"

"Oh, sorry." I shake my head to clear my thoughts and go back to cleaning the jewelry in the display case. It's all so beautiful, I want to keep most pieces for my own. If I kept all I liked, I wouldn't have a business. After a while, I learned to say no to myself. That really comes in handy on lonely Friday nights and tempting ice cream...

"You are never this distracted. Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day, I told you to not even come in." Angela walks around the counter and places an arm around my shoulder. I lean against her, my body giving in but my mind protesting.

"No, no."

"Bella, sweetie, Friday you had the scare of your life. I almost want to stock you up with Depends for a while." Angela squeezes my shoulder.

I let out a small laugh with a shake of my head. "Trust me when I say I'm tougher than that, Ang."

"I know you are. That scares me sometimes," She lets out a little sigh. "Let me drive you home."

"No." I protest once again. I quickly think up an excuse. "If I go home, I'll probably go insane. Look at me here! You said yourself I'm not like this. I need distractions."

After saying the words I realize my excuse is actually truthful.

Angela agrees and lets me go, "Just take it easy, okay? Ben is getting the security stuff set up later. He's stopping by after work, and don't you protest!"

"Thanks." I say instead and go back to cleaning. I wipe the damp cloth along the top of another ring, this one is emerald. It's beautiful and I remember the day I got it. An old woman came in and swapped it for a brooch to give to her daughter for her birthday. The brooch was less money, so I also gave her a some cash for the ring. I twist it between my fingers and slip it on my ring finger. It fits perfectly.

"So pretty," I murmur and slide it off slowly. I place it back in its spot on the display and lock the case up. There's at least ten thousand dollars worth of jewelry in it. You're probably thinking I'm insane for not even having security equipment set up within the store. It was never a worry for me, I never would have guessed it would be a target for people.

I wander around the store, occasionally helping customers with purchases or answering any questions. That's a part of this job that I love; helping people. I like getting an item and learning about it to teach other people about it. It's a bittersweet moment when you part with an item, especially a beloved one, but it's sweet and it's always a wonder where it'll end up. Maybe said item will land in my shop again one day.

The bell jingles announcing another customer and I look up ready to greet him or her. Instead, my breath catches in my throat when I realize it's Edward and he's standing fifteen feet away from me. I feel like the ground turned into molten lava and I've sunk into it, disappearing into the heat. Instead, I stand taller and focus on him, everything else around me becomes soft.

"Hi," He calls stepping closer. We close the distance between us and end up standing awkwardly in front of each other. I look down at my hands and play with my fingers like they're the most amusing thing in the world.

"Hi." I reply in a hushed tone.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm good."

"Well," I toss my arm out. "If you need help with anything, I'll be somewhere. It's a small store and all..." I turn to walk away but Edward stops me with his voice.

"Yeah, you can help me. I had dinner with a beautiful lady not too long ago and I was wondering if I could be a burden to her again?"

I turn and face him, my eyes widening. "A burden?" I choke out. "I could have said no!"

Edward chuckles at my expression, but I continue. "I thought it was the other way around with the way you left. You didn't even... I don't know,"

"Give you my number? I hardly let you drive me home." I nod at his words, I note how quickly he became serious. "I know, and Bella, I'm so sorry." He takes a step closer to me, closing the distance I just put between us and taking my right hand in both of his warm ones. I swallow and look up at his green, smoldering eyes.

Yeah, I'm screwed.

"I had a rough day and you made it so much better, please know that. I just... I have a lot going on and I don't know if this is best for me." He stares down at me, his lips in a firm line, but affection toying in his eyes. The guy wouldn't be able to lie with a pair of eyes like those. I hear the tick-tock noise of all the clocks in the store and some chatter between a pair of customers. Apart from that, I'm zoned in on Edward.

"Then why are you here?" I end up replying. I slowly withdraw my hand, rejecting him, but doing it in a kinder manner.

"I don't know, honestly." He chuckles once without humor and pulls at his hair with what I'd guess to be frustration. His shoulders slump down a bit. "Because I had a really, really good time with you and I really wish I didn't have to deal with reality. Because I want to to get to know you so badly. I don't want to leave. It's horrible, actually. I just met you and here I am already thinking about you way too much. I couldn't concentrate today at all."

Despite his tone, I blush at his words. "Really?"

"Yes!" He replies a bit too loudly. "I never feel this way."

"Me neither," I admit and for once, I let myself face my fears. The silence grows awkward for a moment, until Edward asks me what I was up to before he barged in. I only say it like that, because that's exactly how he said it.

"You didn't barge in, you know, the store is open." I respond and lead him over to the showcase. "I was polishing up the jewelry. Usually, when we get stuff we clean it up, but keep the antique look to it."

"Where's the other part to we?" Edward asks me looking around the small shop.

"Oh Ang is in the back checking inventory. She's also obsessing over every little detail more so than usual." I joke and brush my fingertips along the showcase with a sigh.

"Are you getting a lot more stock?" Edward questions and I look over at him.

"Oh, maybe, I don't know." A little flustered, I finally blurt out the store had a little incident the other day. I end up telling a quick version of what happened Friday night. "I still don't know what they want," I finish.

"Oh," Edward's expression is unreadable. I make sure not to tell him the description of the men or how he'd fit it well, because then he'd think I suspect him or something and I really don't. He couldn't. He's so... different.

I smile at him softly and his eyebrows show concern. "Are you okay, though? Nothing was taken, but are you okay?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little scare. They didn't even touch me. They wanted something and I didn't have it." I shrug. I lead Edward over to the furniture section and pull out two wooden, stools to sit on. They remind me of what a pirate would have on his ship. They're really interesting. I've listed them as fourty each or all four for $150. That's a deal if you ask me. I even had a guy come in an appraise them.

"A store that's filled with so much value doesn't even have security." Edward mutters in disbelief.

"I know, I know! I learned that lesson the hard way. But we're getting it."

"When?"

"Angela's boyfriend is stopping by after work to install some stuff." The genuine concern in Edward's words warm my heart. "Thank you, though."

"Bella," He rolls his eyes at me. "Of course I care."

It's as though he read my mind.

...

Edward ends up staying until the early afternoon when Angela came out to announce a lunch break. She was leaving to grab a sub down the street and I ended up having to introduce her and Edward. I saw her eye him over and give me her nod of approval. I just hope Edward didn't see.

I just did lunch at the shop and let Edward know I packed a salad. He left, giving me time to finish working and eat my lunch, but not before he gave me his number. Before he left he let me know he wanted to see me again, no matter the consequences. I desperately wanted to ask him what and why, but he left before I could even open my mouth.

It's as though he's battling himself; there are two sides.

I wonder which side will win.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is confusing! Even to himself he is!**

**Leave me a review? Fanfiction makes it so easy to do so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Edward POV)**

"I doubt the fucker even locked his house!" Emmett shouts. "He just picked up and left like some damn coward. You see that? You see!" Emmett tosses some pictures down on the coffee table. Thank the Lord that there's only us men piled in the modernized and spacious den because Emmett isn't filtering anything.

I lean forward on the white, fluffed sofa and grab a set of pictures. They're all black and white and all of Berchi. Valentino Berchi anyways. I'm so used to referring his father as Berchi, but now that his father is deceased... well now there's only one Berchi. I flip through the photos. "It seems that he got drift that we were after him, he left in a rush. Only one suitcase." My dad, Carlisle, says leaning over my shoulder to look at the photos.

I shake my head."Nah."

"What?" My dad asks me. "Why do you say that?"

"He's never been scared of us before." I shrug and toss the pictures back onto the coffee table. "And what's leaving gonna do? We can follow him. If we really wanted him, or his death, we could easily get him."

"But why would he leave in a rush?" Jasper questions as he walks back into the carpeted den. His socked feet leave prints into the thick carpet with each steps. He leans against the mantle on the fireplace.

"He wants that Henry Lenard watch," I explain easily. "What if he got a lead? What if he has a clue as to where it is?"

"I really doubt it still exists." My father shakes his head in disbelief. The fireplace kicks on again, instantly warming the room even more. I roll up the sleeves on my navy nit sweater and lean back against the couch.

"It wouldn't just disappear off the face of the earth, dad. Just because you've never seen it-"

"Don't say that." He cuts me off.

"What? You don't believe in ghosts." I retort. "You hardly believe gas prices unless you see it at the gas station in person. You're a skeptic."

"Shut it." My dad silences me with his words and a hard stare. I've always been his least favourite, but it really sinks in with his cold eyes.

He knows I absolutely am against our family. I'm the only one that has even a little thought that we're not just the good guys. We've stolen, we hide out from the police because they certainly don't agree with our tactics, and I could have a record as long as Santa's naughty list if I were to have been caught on all my crimes.

Emmett is all happy-go-lucky on everything. He likes violence; he's a tough guy who always liked to start scruffs. Jasper isn't my dad's son, but I swear my dad wants him instead of me. Jasper likes being on my dad's good side, maybe with my dad's approval he'll be more willing to let Alice marry Jasper one day. But if anyone was to be on my side of the truth of this life, I think Jasper would. I bet in his own time he thinks about all he's done; all of the havoc, crimes, everything he's witnessed.

I sigh and get back into the conversation, letting Emmett's words fill my ears. "Okay, so maybe he did get a lead. He thinks this Lenard watch exists."

"So do I." I pipe up, "I was researching it the other day, a bit."

"Why?" My dad asks me in a hard voice. "What's it have to do with you? It's only been brought into our matter recently."

"I went to the library and someone was interested in the history of it. I saw the book she was looking at and gave her some extra tips." I explain effortlessly. Jasper is about to open his mouth when Ma walks in with a tray off coffee and fresh made biscuits. How she keeps up with feeding this hungry family - men especially - is past me. She walks over to me first, offering me one of each.

I take the steaming cup and a biscuit, thanking her in the process. I may not be my dad's favourite, but my Ma is a completely different story. I think she likes me more than Alice, and that's saying something. After handing out all the goods, she squeezes her butt in between my dad and I on the couch.

"Esme, darling, now really isn't-"

"Carlisle, I'm just enjoying a cup of coffee." She interrupts, reaching for a mug. In my family, women don't talk back. They usually are just in the background and end up pregnant until they're too old. Unfortunately, that's the reality of it. Dead straight.

My mother, born and raised throughout the mafia pretty much has a hard cover. She's the best cook, warmest hug, but also has the toughest wall. She stands her ground. I'm proud of that.

"Anyways," Jasper intervenes. "Girl? Edward, you hardly communicate with anyone here, but you're off explaining history on watches to girls at the library."

I instantly get defensive. "It piqued my interest. It was just a short converse." I look over to Ma, my eyes showing that I pray she doesn't speak up about anything, especially not a little talk we had. She nods at me slyly so she doesn't get caught and takes a sip from her mug.

"There's nothing wrong with that." She eventually says when no one replies. I'm sure everyone caught onto my defense tone, but I can't find it in me to care.

"Why don't you just call her up and ask for the book? You know, don't be obvious... Oh wait, you already were in 'conversing' about history no damn body should know!" Emmett shouts.

"Emmett!" Ma scolds and he cringes back.

"You're always telling me to put myself out there."

"Now what, you're gonna be a history teacher?" Emmett questions with an eyebrow raise. "I meant just get in someone's pants you old fart. God, your tension is killing me. You're like... tight. It's disturbing."

"Emmett!" My parents say in sync.

My cheeks are heated and I'll admit I'm embarrassed, just not aloud. Instead of replying or fighting back, I set my coffee down and leave with my biscuit in hand. I walk upstairs from the den and into the enormous kitchen. I lean against the island staring out the window above the sink. A few snowflakes are stuck to it, all different shapes and sizes.

"I don't even want this biscuit!" I growl and slide it across the island. It stops just before it gets to the other side.

"Edward?" I hear Ma's voice.

"Not now." I plead. "I'm fine."

"We'll the poor biscuit didn't really deserve that." I watch her amble her way over to me, grabbing the biscuit on the side. She places the warm bread back into my hand and cups my cheeks. "Emmett had no right-"

"I know." I mutter and lean back from her touch.

"Maybe you should take some time off."

"Again, the conversation of 'look at everything I have already, how could I want more?' comes into play." I respond and take a bite out of the biscuit to give Ma time to answer.

She sighs and places her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe just a change of the environment." When I shake my head, she tilts hers to the side. "I don't know what you need. Only you know that."

"Another one of these biscuits. Damn they're good." I mutter with a mouth full of my second bite.

Ma laughs and walks over to the bread bin. She reaches inside and pulls out another steaming biscuit. "They won't be hot for much longer even though they came out of the oven not ten minutes ago." She makes her way back to me and sets it on the island. "Really, son. Tell me what's on your mind."

I look around the kitchen. There's no one else in sight. Rosalie and Alice went on one of their weekly shopping sprees. Do they really know what they're set up for with this life? Do they know that their men send them out so they can have a meeting without their interruptions. They hardly know the dirt about this life; we try to keep them knowing only the surface.

Except Ma. Again, born and raised and stands her ground. She knows because she forces us to let her know. She's always known.

"Just everything." I huff and walk over to the fridge. I pull out the milk cartoon and hunt for a glass in a nearby cupboard.

"You must have a lot on your mind. What's everything?" Ma grabs a glass for herself and I pour us both some milk.

"I met someone." I finally admit. Her face beams and she's about to speak but I shake my head. "No, not good. Ugh! She... I don't know."

"The girl from the library."

"That's the one."

"Can I have a name?"

"Can I have another life? No." I see the hurt on her face and I instantly apologize. "That came out unexpected, Ma."

"No, no, it's the truth in your head." She looks down at her glass I hand her. I put the carton of milk away and shut the fridge. I face Ma and she's still staring at her glass.

"Her names Bella. She owns Tiqued."

Ma gasps and shoots her head up. "The antique place where I bought my hutch?"

I laugh softly and lean forward to kiss Ma's cheek. "Yes."

"The brunette with curly hair and no glasses?"

"Yes." I pull back. "Yes, yes, yes. And chocolate brown eyes and a radiant smile and loves Italian food and went on a date with me and I went to see her today and she's beautiful. Her."

"Oh, my son! My ragazzino!" She sets her glass on the counter and hugs me. I give her one of those one-arm hugs and take a sip of milk.

"You being happy makes this so much harder."

"What did I tell you the other day? Just be happy!"

"Tiqued is the place Em, Jazz and I broke into the other day. Bella is the fear struck girl that I had to watch get scared out of her wits when Emmett threatened her!" I say a little too loud. "She knows something about this watch! I know she does!"

Ma's face pales. "But you said she was just interested the history of watches."

"She's a horrible liar, but I'm not. Who likes the history of watches? And if I told the guys that she knows something about this watch they'd go bezerk. They'd think she's some key to this investigation! I know she knows something, but she's not getting involved in this."

"Edward," My mother shakes her head. "Imperfect timing isn't it? You find someone to make your day and it turns out to make it that much harder as well. What are you going to do."

"I will distance myself from her." I promise myself. "I already failed that when I went to see her today, but I went to her shop in hopes she had the watch out. As I said, she knows something about it. No such luck in having it though. That's all that she's getting involved with our family and our business."

"Edward, this isn't right."

"This isn't right? What isn't right is putting her into a lifestyle like this! Especially with those... hounds downstairs. I apologize since one is your husband, but in other words, hounds! Do you not see how they treat the girls. 'Oh, here's a couple thou, go spend it as you want, you deserve to be pampered'. And they see right through that. Really it means, 'Get out of the house so I can talk business with the fellas'. Dad's done it with Alice growing up and tried to with you. He still tries with you."

"But I won't budge, I know."

"Ma, I'm not talking any more about Bella, Tiqued or history on watches. I will get Berchi, I will get the watch before him and I will continue this. I'm part of this family, I can't change that. If you can't beat them, join them."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Bella POV)**

Angela finally convinced me to go to the optometrist. When I read, my eyes get all bleary and I usually wind up with a headache. I knew it had to do with my eyes, but I really didn't want to find out I need glass. I mean glasses, really? Angela looks good with them; they suit her. Not me. Angela thinks I'll look good and they'll help me and prevent my eyes from getting worse. The headaches will stop and so will the troubles reading. Plus, I'll only need them when reading. With some more rambling, over time, Angela's arguing won and off I went.

So I when I arrive to the optometrist I get a checkup - my first one in years - and it did not go so smoothly. I need reading glasses. It took an hour in that office until I got my prescription and my glasses will be ready by next Thursday. It's Tuesday. Not too bad if you ask me.

When I leave I feel a bit relieved and the doctor even said I look good with glasses. The ones I'm getting aren't big, just little squared frames that have a red wire. They fit my face and are comfortable.

And I only need them when I read. That's what I keep reminding myself anyways.

I hop into my little black car and drive off to work. I glance at the clock seeing that I'll only been an hour and a half late. I don't like being late even though I'm the boss and Angela pushed me out the door to go. Still, being late just doesn't suit me.

...

During lunch Angela and I go out to get a sub. I get the all veggie one like usual and so does Ang. I tell her about the watch, Edward and my worries.

"Angela, I really am not comfortable with the watch, but I don't know what to do with it. It's worth a lot."

"Put it up for auction." Angela shrugs. "It seems like a good idea to me. I'll get contact with a few places if you want. I'm sure they'd all be eager to help; it'd bring in a huge crowd."

"I feel like I should let Edward know." I admit and look down at my sandwich. "I lied to him."

"Do you trust him?"

"For some reason, I really, really do. Almost as much as I trust you! I just met the guy. He knows so much about this watch, too! Maybe he'll know what to do with it."

"I trusted Ben with my car after a week of dating. A month later he took care of my mum when I had to go to work. Remember that? I trusted the guy with my mum! You know, Bells, sometimes you just got to go with your heart. Or gut. Whatever's talking to yeah."

I laugh. "Thanks."

We continue to eat and chit-chat and when I'm nearly finished my sub, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see someone's calling. It's a number I don't recognize, but I pick it up anyway. It might be important.

"Hello?"

"Okay, I've had enough of this. You wouldn't give me the watch, so how about a trade?" I know that it's Valentino Berchi by his accent immediately.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Don't change the subject."

"How did you get my number?" I repeat and Angela sends me a worried gaze. I try to calm her with a reassuring smile. I get up and walk over to the garbage. "Now isn't the time, Berchi. What do you want? I told you I wasn't interested. I don't even have the watch anymore."

"Rat's ass. If that watch got out, it'd be all over the news. Right now it's with you. Only you know about its whereabouts. Now, listen. I am willing to trade, but if you don't want to trade I'll figure something else out."

"I know how valuable the watch is. I'm not interested. If you call again, I'm contacting the police." I hang up and go back to Angela. I don't tell her about Berchi even though she knows about the watch. Instead I tell her that it was some sales person that called before and I told them to get me off the list, but they didn't, hence why I wondered why they called again and knew my number.

Angela bought it.

...

At home the phone rings again and again so I finally pick up. It's a private number.

"Who is this?" I demand.

"Isabella Swan, you think hanging up will do much?"

"Valentino Berchi, I will call the police on you!" Despite trying to keep my voice steady and strict, my insides churn and my gut suddenly feels queasy. I look around my room even though I know Berchi won't pop out suddenly.

"That won't do much. I'm in Italy as we speak and you can't trace this call. Or you can, it's a payphone even though I blocked the number. Worth the additional fee if you ask me. About the watch, I need it as soon as possible. My client needs it."

"I told you already-"

"Why won't you be easy?"

"I don't trust you." I grind my teeth. "I want nowhere near you and such an extravagant item doesn't deserve to be near your greasy hands!"

I hang up.

I spend the night with the phone ringing again and again and again. By one in the morning, I unplug it. Even though there's no more constant ringing, I can't sleep. My ears are still ringing and my gut is still clenched. Just how far will Valentino go?

I stare at the clock endlessly. Whoever says that staring at the clock makes time go by slower is absolutely right. I can't stop though. Even if I look away, my eyes see numbers. That's how long I've been staring.

Two o'clock approaches and I've realized that what felt like an eternity, really only was under an hour. I sigh and sit up, pulling the comforter around me for protection. I think of Angela who's probably curled up with Ben fast asleep without any troubles. And here I am, alone.

It's depressing, really.

Even though my phone is unplugged, I know my cellphone isn't, but it's on silent. I wonder if Berchi started calling my cellphone instead realizing that my phone is unhooked. Something about him scares me and even though I've never seen him, it's almost as though I can picture dark, cruel eyes staring into mine.

I'd much rather be looking into Edward's emerald eyes.

Knowing sleep won't find me I get up and hunt down my phone. I had to go into the kitchen, flick on the lights, and stub my knee, but I found it on the granite island. I flip it open and see there aren't any missed calls or text messages. It oddly surprised me, but didn't relieve me. I go through my contacts and stop on Edward's name. I don't care how early it is, I need to call him.

What a lady I am.

It takes a bazillion rings, or maybe that's my impatience, until he picks up. He's groggy and mutters out a hello. At least, I think it was a hello.

"Edward, I'm sorry I'm calling so late. It's Bella." I reply and apologize again at the end.

"It's fine, not the best timing, but still fine. What's up?" He asks still sounding sleepy, but speaking in an understandable voice.

I sit down on the edge of my dining table and cross my legs. "I'm kind of scared." I admit. I instantly want to smack my forehead knowing Edward has no idea what's going on. I sound like a little kid telling her parents that she's scared of monsters under the bed.

"What's going on?" He sounds on alert. I can picture his head snapping up like someone just splashed cold water on his face.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Will you?"

"Of course I will." I hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and I know he's already out of bed. "Give me ten minutes."

"You don't have to knock, just come in."

"No, I'll knock. Keep your doors locked." And he hangs up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the amazing reviews and all the lovely emails I am receiving. It really makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**I claim my plot though!**

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Hamlet once said that '_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so'_, and here I sit pondering to myself how that can be true. When you live in my world there is bad. It's bad and worse. Even if there is an occasional 'good' thrown in the scheme of things, it will avert back to bad.

It always does.

I need to remind myself that. Why? Maybe because I'm holding my phone in my right hand, the cursor over Bella's name in my contacts. She's good. I'm bad. Why drag her into something like this?

Why am I so drawn to her?

It's unfortunate really, for her and for me.

I've been thinking like this all night; litterally all night. It's past midnight. "I really should be getting some sleep," I mutter to myself and toss my phone lazily on the antique oak nightstand beside my bed. I roll onto my side.

My eyes stay wide open.

_What if, what if, what if._

What if things were different? What if-

No, just, no. Things aren't different. I'm me, Edward Cullen. I'm part of the Denali's clan. I can't change that. My whole family is in this. It's in my blood. And if I'm being honest, I kind of like it.

But what if...

My phone ends up vibrating, startling me.

Who's calling this late?

I roll over and grab the phone flipping it open and bringing it to my ear not bothering to see who's calling, "Hello?"

Bella proceeds to explain in a wary state how frightened she is and I instantly say I'm going to her house. Something is wrong, something isn't right. I'm obligated to find out aren't I? I mean, I put her in enough of a mess the least I can do is help her now.

I quickly fall out of bed landing on my knees and untwining the comforter from around my body before pulling a pair of jeans over my boxers and grabbing the black v-neck on the back of my couch that I planned on wearing tomorrow.

I end up being in so much of a rush I slam the door behind me, stop midstep in the hall and go back into my room to grab my keys. "Can't get very far without you guys." I jingle them and jog downstairs quietly and go outside. I make sure to close the front door with a soft _thump._

Now what could be going on at this time in morning?

...

When I get to Bella's, she instantly lets me in and guides me to her old, worn couch. I sit down and she hands me a cup of hot chocolate from the coffee table. "I made these while you were on your way." She tells me sheepishly and sits down beside me, getting her own cup.

"Thanks," I take a sip and it burns the top of my mouth. I try not to let it show. "What's the matter?" I look at her. "The phone call seemed pretty urgent."

"It is. Or isn't. I could be just over exaggerating. I just have this nagging feeling inside of me and I'm getting scared."

"What's a matter? Did you break the law or something?" I ask jokingly.

"No, I... I think someone's following me, Edward." My name rolls off her tongue effortlessly and I find myself taking a minute to process her words.

"But why? What happened? Bella... I swear to God-"

"I, ugh." She sets her mug down. "Remember how I told you about the Henry Lenard watch?"

I nod. Instead of replying she reaches over the arm of the couch beside her and pulls up a jewlry box. She opens it and shuffles around before pulling out the watch. The Henry Lenard one.

I set my mug down on the coffee table worried I'll drop it if not. "Bella." I mouth.

She nods.

"But... What? How!"

"It came into my store. Oh Edward, what do I do with it?"

"Who knows you have this?" I demand but try to keep my tone soft. "Bella do you have any idea how many people would want to get their hands on this? And you, living all alone, just a petite girl... How easy it would be."

"I know," She hangs her head and sets the watch on top of the closed jewlry box. "Just let me tell you the story."

I nod and sit back against the couch stiffly. My mind is reeling. Everything is adding up rather horribly. Bella tells me how Angela and her got a huge shipload in from an old storage unit. I instantly am reminded of hearing about said storage unit, but Berchi found it empty. Looks like the town got to it before him.

Bella explains how Ang told her to keep the watch and so she said knowing it must be valuable. "I researched and found it was valuable, I just didn't know how valuable, so I started looking for people to call. I finally found a guy to call, he knows a lot about jewlry and watches. His name is Valentino Berchi."

"Bella!" I exclaim and sit forward. "No, no. Please tell me you're kidding."

"No... I called him and I explained my situation. He told me to find the L and I did," She shows me the L and rubs her thumb along it. I scoot closer to her, ignoring the buzzing between us as I rub my thumb over hers on the watch. "He said it was his and he needs it back. He told me to give it back. I just couldn't believe him, Edward. I couldn't! You said yourself that everyone would want it, and just think, a famous jewler! He'd want it for sure."

"Smart thinking." I murmur and rest my hand on top of hers on the watch.

"He's been pestering me ever since and it's starting to get scary. He said he's in Italy now and I threatened him using the police. Instead of being scared, he laughed. Now I'm scared." She whispers the last part.

I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

I bite my tongue, the words wanting to flow.

"He's a bad guy."

"How do you know?" Bella asks. "Is he some famous criminal that I don't know about?"

I shrug, "Infamous."

"But..."

"Bella, I haven't been completely honest." I pull my hand back and lean away from her. "And I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

"Edward-"

"I'm in the mafia and I'm going after Berchi."

Her lips make an 'o' shape kind of like a fish and her eyes widen in the same shape, the brown in them really shining. I take a deep breath before continuing, "Bella, Berchi is a horrible man. But I guess I'm not any better."

"How!" She instantly fights back. She sets the watch and jewelry case onto the coffee table. "Why didn't you tell me this? We went out more than once!"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well I guess you could have told me something about your 'career'." She scoffs. "Has everything else you told me been a lie? Do you even like pizza or Shakespeare or antiques?"

"Of course, Bella I never lied. I never lied about what I told you."

"You just kept things from me, huh?" She crosses her arms. "I was honest with you! I called you tonight. I trusted you."

"You can trust me!" I plead. I place a hand on her elbow. "Please, just let me explain."

"Oh hell, of course you are! I am in desperate need of an explanation. I deserve one. Now start talking."

"Where do I start?"

"Where it all began."

I pull my hand back and drag it through my sloppy hair. "Well nearly a century ago it started. You see the Cullens and Denalis are cousins and we always have been. The Berchi's have always been our enemies. It started when they opened two antique stores side by side. They were always in competition. Berhci versus Cullen. It never changed.

"What has changed though, was how business went. As you know, it's hard to get your hands on a nice antique, let alone fill a store with such valuable items." I eye the watch and scratch my ear awkwardly. "Berchi's side started to get them illegally. They're like hound dogs, keeping their senses open for a good snag. They thirst for value, money, all of it. It's their passion. As you can guess, they started stealing.

"How easy it was! Can you imagine? When you own a business you know a lot of people. They knew who was rich and who liked antiques, who had a bunch stashed inside their home. They would go in, steal, and sell it. Of course they couldn't put their stolen items in the store; it'd be too obvious. They sold it on the street."

"Like drugs?" Bella asks and I can't contain my laughter.

"Yeah, sure. I mean just hidden. Online or they always had special clients."

"But if it didn't help their store, then why would they do that?" It's good too see Bella has calmed down, but I'm still hesitant to tell her all this.

"Ah, you see, they got the money and outbid us at auctions. They became rich, but they also had a thriving store. They had it all, plus the thrill of stealing."

I'll tell Bella of my life, but not about the time I broke into her shop, I promise. I at least owe her that. She doesn't have to be scared of me.

"Then one night Luca Berchi - who was Valentino's father - stole something from my grandfather's girlfriend or to-be-wife. That's when it was declared the Cullens and Denalis were going to fight back. We knew about the stealing and we knew we had the power to stop it. That was when we joined the business. It started with the Berchis. They'd steal something and we'd steal it back, giving it to the rightful owners who would then pay us. Over time it expanded and now it's whoever gets stolen from. Unfortunately, we still deal with Berchi."

"Anyway, a few decades later and kids and life built, my grandpa was still dealing with the Berchis. When my dad was old enough, he was told about everything and so was his sister. It's crazy, that's when family business got passed down. Especially after grandpa was killed."

"What?" Bella's eyes widen. "No, no."

"Yes, yes. Valentino Berchi's grandfather killed mine one night when he saved a lady from being raped on the street from Berchi. His name was Klein Berchi. The lady ran off, found the police and Klein was in jail until he died. It seems that the whole war between the Berchis and my family has gotten worse since then.

"Four months ago Luca Berchi broke into a home."

"He's Valentino's dad. Or was?"

"Was," I nod. "My family took care of him."

"Why?"

"He threatened us and pulled out a knife right in the street. My dad took his semi and shot him twice is the chest."

"Then what?"

I give her a questioning look. "We left."

I see her pale and I look at my hands, ashamed. "I'm not really like this. I'm part of it, but please know I'd never hurt you, Bella."

"I know. You need to step beating yourself up. You're not so bad, what you're doing is illegal, but I see the good in it."

There's that word again. Good.

"And the watch?" She questions after a few silent moments.

"As you can guess, that's what Berchi is after."

"Who does it belong to?" She asks me softly, her fingers rhythmically running through my hair. It's soothing, really.

"My family recently got contacted by Maggie Goodwill. Her great-great-great-great- and add some more greats - grandfather was the one who was the beggar that got the watch directly from Lenard."

"Then lets get the watch back to her."

"Really?" I look at her, surprised.

"I really don't trust something so valuable around me. And it's hers."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I try," She laughs, but stops a moment later. "Won't Berchi go after her?"

"We have to try to not let him know."

"He should think I still have it?"

"I'll talk about it with my family," I promise her. "We'll keep you and her safe. For now, let's just be."

"I know." Bella smiles and leans against my shoulder, her fingers still threading.

I sigh, "It's getting worse by the decade. And it gets passed down through the generations. My future is fucked." I tell Bella sadly.

"Let's focus on now, let's just be." She replies softly and presses her lips to my cheek and then the corner of my mouth.

And something inside of me makes my chest tighten with a feeling I can only describe as hope.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review? Thanks. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back. As always thanks for the amazing reviews and all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. In honor of getting 200 reviews and for the New Year coming, I decided to give an early update!**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, the characters are not mine. I really wish they were, but let's be honest, only SM could create such beauty.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward ended up spending the rest of the night camped out on my couch. I wish I had something better to offer him, and I even the suggested the floor to be a better option. My couch is really that lumpy. I haven't had the time or the money to go out and buy a new one and since I spend most of my time out of the apartment or in my bed with a book, it never bothered me.

Now I wish it bothered me. The poor guy is way too large for it, too. His feet dangle off the end.

And me? Well, I lied agreeing I was tired when Edward admitted he was at three in the morning, and I scurried off to bed. All I did was read. Now it's past five in the morning and I'm still wide eyed. I feel safer, yes, but I can't sleep knowing Edward's just in the other room. Like my goodness, no one could!

It's odd how significant change he's made in my life and I've known him for under a month. Under two weeks, to be more precise. But I guess all it takes is meeting someone for your world to become upside down.

I end up finding an excuse to get out of bed even though I don't need one. Maybe just for myself I need one, but since Edward is asleep, he'll never know. I decide to get myself a glass of water even though my mouth is pretty satiated. I shuffle along the cool floor and my feet drag me into the living room. I pause behind the couch and carefully steal a long glance down at him.

Edward has his right arm draped across his chest, the blue wool blanket only covering his lower half. His feet are dangling over the edge and his head his tilted to the side, a small smile sprawled across his features. I smile down, reach to stroke his hair back off his forehead and proceed to the kitchen.

That should satisfy me for the rest of the night.

...

"Do you prefer butter or margarine?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It's a personal preference," I explain pulling both out of the fridge. "I personally like margarine, but I know a lot of people that like butter. So I have both. Also I'm an avid baker and most recipes call for butter. Apart from that it's preference."  
I talk a lot when I get nervous and Edward makes me rather nervous.

He chuckles, "I'll take margarine. Your tastes seem acute." He winks at me and I hand him the margarine, putting the butter back into the fridge. I sit down across from him at the old, oak table and grab my butter knife. We both smother our pancakes in syrup in margarine (because that's our personal preference) and dig in.

"You're a good cook." Edward comments after the first bite. "My ma'd be jealous."

"I doubt it. I just go by my taste buds half the time, but I do have a lot of recipes. I change too much. And your mum could make an Italian feast, I bet."

"I bet you could, too." Edward replies, cutting another piece off with his fork. He puts it in his mouth and smiles at me. "And that feast would be just for me."

"Greedy, are we?"

"Do ya blame me?" He asks with a chuckle. "Really, ma would love to get this recipe."

"Buttermilk." I tell him. He tilts his head to the side. "Your mum probably does all the cooking, am I right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

I nod. "Sorry."

"I make good bagels. And cereal. Don't get me started on toast."

I laugh and shake my head in amusement. "So tell me more about your ma, I want to know."

"What can I say? There's a lot actually. She raised me more than my dad, that's for sure. I have a special bond with her, more than my siblings. She's pretty much my best friend. Shit, did I say that out loud?" He looks down at his plate.

"That's actually sweet."

"I ain't sweet." Edward shakes his head. "It's the buttermilk pancakes here."

I roll my eyes. "What's her name?"

"Esme. Esme Sofia Marino Cullen."

"That's a beautiful name."

"So is Bella."

Cue the blush.

"She was a Vercillo, and my papi Marcus was her father. He passed a few years ago, but my ma still has a habit of comparing me to him whenever she can. Apparently we look alike, talk alike, and have similar thoughts. Or so we did. I'm continuing the tradition."

"Did he have green eyes, too?" The words pop out of my mouth and right after I realize they sound quite ridiculous.

"Yeah, got that from ma's side. Apart from her and me, all the immediate family has blue eyes."

I recall the blue eyes I saw when my store was broke into. A shiver races down my spine and I tense. Edward looks on alert a moment later.

"Nothing, just a cool breeze." I reply lamely. "Please, continue."

"What to say?" He asks with a sigh. "I never talk so much."

"In a large family it must be hard to get a word in."

"You should meet my sister, Alice. The girl won't shut up."

"How many siblings do you have?" I quiz and finish up my pancake. I hear the clock tick a few times before Edward replies.

"Just two. A brother and a sister. Twin sister, actually. I'm the youngest still. She likes to point that out."

"A twin, really? I'd never guess."

"Trust me, we look nothing alike. She's not even five foot." Edward laughs and pours some more syrup onto his last piece of pancake. He likes his thumb free of syrup. Why is that so goddamn attractive?

"Does she look like your father than?"

"Yeah, I got ma's side, she got pa's. I prefer my ma's side though, so I'm not complaining."

"Your dad... you seem..."

"Yeah, we don't get along if that's the drift you're catching."

"Why not?"

"He's so... critical. Really, about the mafia and I hate it. I hate being a part of it, but I love it, but I really hate it, and he makes me hate it even more... It's very confusing." Edward apologizes and I stand up to take our empty plates. I walk over and put them in the sink. Edward comes up behind me. "You wash, I'll dry?"

"I got both, really. You don't-"

"Where do you keep your dish towels?" He ignores me, looking around the kitchen all but twirling in circles.

I laugh and hand him one from the first drawer in the cupboard. My kitchen is small, but cute. It's antique looking, with white antiqued wood for the oak table, the cupboards, and the counter top is grey granite. It's chic. It suits me.  
I start to wash the dishes, putting in orange soap to get the warm water some bubbles. "What's so wrong about the mafia?"

Edward lets out a humourless laugh. "Apart from the obvious?"

"I mean, your family isn't near as bad as anyone else. You'd be good." I shrug and drag a wet cloth across a plate in the sink. I focus on the soapy water and refuse to look at him. "I don't understand, really. I'm sorry."

"No, I get it. I just think everyone is bad here. There isn't any good. I steal and there are times where I've stolen just to steal, not to get something back to its rightful owners. I've been told to steal items for someone, not because they own them, but because they want them. I just do as I'm told."

"Do you have a gun?"

"A gun? You should pluralize that, darling." Despite his words, my heart flutters when he calls me darling. "And knives, but mostly guns. My brother is obsessed with them all."

"Do you have one on you right now?"

"It's under your couch." Edward replies sheepishly and I gasp. "I always keep my glock with me!" He corrects instantly, "And when you called last night, it got me worried. I thought maybe something bad could've happened."

"Okay, let me take this in slowly. I'm new to this."

"I shouldn't be telling you this. My mouth won't fucking close." I look up at him. "Pardon my French. I hardly swear in front of women."

"It's fine. Both for the swearing and for telling me. I want to know, I'm prying it out of you. You don't have to tell me."

"I shouldn't, but you already know too much. Plus, you needed to know about Valentino."

"Edward, what's the worst he'll do?" I turn to face him, ignoring the dishes. I place my hands in his on top of the dish towel to dry my hands. He squeezes me hands through the towel.

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"His family killed my grandfather as I said. If he wants this watch, there won't be much he'll stop at. It seems it's his priority lately."

"Holy shit. Edward." I wheeze out a breath. "Will you just take the watch?"

"I can't. I can, yes, but I can't give it to its rightful owner. Maggie Goodwill can't know that the watch is within one of the Cullen's reach."

"Why not? It's hers."

"But it'd be so easy for Berchi just to go to her and get it back. He'd be one to kill someone, Bella. That someone could be Maggie Goodwill."

"But-"

"And I won't let anything happen to you." Gripping my hands, he pulls me a step closer to him. I can feel the heat radiating off of him like the warmth of a stove. I sigh into his scent for a moment. Honey, lilac and sun.

"I'm not scared about that."

"Berchi is a scary guy, he's all but crazy. I've dealt with his family my whole life. I've suffered because of his family and I'm in this business because of them!"

"What do I do with the watch then? I don't want him coming after me."

"I'll think of something, for now though, if don't answer his calls."

"I've already unplugged my upstairs phone. It's just my cell now and that's on silent."

Edward releases my hands suddenly and goes back to drying. I do notice the brief hesitation across his features before his back to me. "I should probably check it, too. Ang probably rang a few times. I'll be right back…" I scurry off without further ado, trying to swallow the feeling of rejection.

…

"How about we go for a walk in the park to get your mind off things?" Edward offers and rubs my shoulder blade.

"He called nineteen times. I'm not even going to check my voice mail."

"I'll notify my family tonight and we'll figure something out, Bella. Until then, I'd turn off your phone." Edward murmurs and kisses the top of my head.

I do as he suggested and turn to face him, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Can we talk before we go?"

"Sure." He answers hesitantly, noticing my tone. "About what?"

"This." I take his hand from my shoulder and squeeze it. "One minute you're like this and the next you avoid me like the plague. What's the matter? Are we or aren't we?"

"I want to be," He pulls his hand back slowly. "I do."

"Well, I'm confused. I won't lie."

He snorts out a laugh, but his eyes show pain. "I really like you Bella. And every moment I spend with you is a God send. But I come from a dirty place and I'm surrounded by danger. I'd hate myself to drag you into it. I can't even tell you everything, I just can't,"

"That's okay. It's not like I need to know everything." I hold up my hand when he starts to interject. "And I'm already brought into it. I brought myself when I called you up last night, but before when I called Valentino. The moment I saw that watch, I was brought into this mess. Are you going to leave me hanging?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then, don't act like this. These mixed messages are screwing with my mind. I don't take rejection too well."

"A man would be stupid to reject you. I just figured if I stopped leading on, you wouldn't respond. I thought it was more or less because I started it."

"Hey," I say softly. "I really like you too, Edward."

"Good," He claims my hands in his own. "Can I finally call you my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"It seems either way you're in this mess. I might as well be happy with then, then with you just to get this over with." He kisses my forehead. "He won't go near you."

"Or you?"

"I can't promise that." Edward replies looking at the couch, or more specifically, under it.

* * *

**A/N: 'Cause we all know what's under that couch :O Don't we?**

**Want 5 day updates or weekly updates?**

**Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters**

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

"Uh-oh." Ma states, sitting on my bed, "I was summoned to your room and you just locked the door. What's a matter, my son?"

"Good and bad news. But you have to promise most of it is between us right now."

"Of course!" She touches her heart. I sit down next to her on the bed.

"Remember Bella? Remember talking about her?" I take Ma's hand and place it on my knee.

"Oh, the curly brunette haunting your every thought, yes her. I remember. Please tell me this is the good."

"In your mind, yes, since she's officially my girlfriend." I reply proudly.

Ma gasps and covers her mouth with the hand that was on my knee. "Oh goodness! Edward!" She reaches over and hugs me in a death grip. Seriously, a grizzly wouldn't get out of that trap.

"And she knows." I wheeze out. "About the mafia and she still accepted me."

"She knows it was you in her store?"

"Not that much… but enough. She knows quite a bit about you." I say sheepishly, "You're a good topic."

"You trust her very much to tell her." Ma states easily.

"Yeah, but it's also because I had to. Here's the bad: she has the watch."

"What?"

"The Henry Lenard watch that Maggie Goodwill hired us to get back before Berchi gets his hands on it. Well the storage unit dropped the stuff of at Bella's store and Bella was smart enough to realize its value and keep it safely at home." I proceed to tell my mum the unfortunate news about her reaching Berchi to get more information on the watch.

"No!" My mum cries out in response.

"That's how Valentino found out about and it and that's why he's after it."

"Maggie has been wanting the watch back for a long time. Her son is getting married and it's the heirloom she's passing down." Ma explains. She always sees the other perspective on situations. It's odd, really.

"Ma, don't you see? Bella has the watch! Valentino knows this! He'll do anything for the watch. We can't get it back to Maggie! Berchi will go after her next!"

"Oh no, we must tell your father."

I sigh, "I know."

…

"Some family meeting." Emmett replies with wide eyes. All the men are downstairs in the den discussing the watch. I filled them in on Bella and the entire Henry Lenard watch episode, which is really a problem now.

"Dude you're fucked. Dating Bella, she doesn't even know you were the one to break in. How are you gonna tell her?" Jasper asks with a chuckle. I want to punch the fucker in the face, just because he has it smoothly with my sister, no issues, just love. It almost makes me sick how smug he is.

"I'm not telling her." I grind my teeth. "Let's talk about the watch."

"Aw! I won't be able to meet her. She'll never get a Gummy Emmy Bear hug!" Emmett frowns and kicks the ground. "Shit."

"The watch, gentlemen." My dad steps in with his serious voice. The one time I am thankful for him. We all straighten our standing posture and put our minds together.

"Honestly, she should give us the watch." Jasper says seriously. "That's the best hands and the best way to keep her safe. Both of them, Maggie and Bella."

"I agree." I reply. "Bella doesn't want the watch anyways."

"I like the name Bella." Emmett chips in. Dad gives him a scolding look. "I mean, yeah, the watch should be ours. Heh."

I shake my head in amusement. Bella is a beautiful name. No pun intended. "I was thinking that maybe she can tell Berchi she sold the watch to us. I'd rather him know we have the watch then go after random watch dealers. Or worse, Bella."

"We're talking about the watch, not Bella, Edward." My dad scolds me.

"Pardon-fucking-me." I respond. "Sorry my girlfriend happens to have the watch and I want her safe. Jeezus."

Emmett's eyes widen and he bites his lip to stop from chuckling. So what? My dad doesn't scare me. I won't let him boss me around like Jazz and Em.

My dad ignores me, "Anyways, that's a good plan, I guess. Just get me the watch. Today."

"Fine." I retort and leave the room. I make sure to slam the door on the way out. I get my shit together and head for the shooting range for some practice.

What a way to spend an afternoon.

...

After supper my father comes into my room and closes the door softly behind him, "Son, you must understand that I am sorry for my out burst earlier. I am under a lot of stress and every moment seems to add more. I'm running out of time."

"I thought we were the good guys, the one to help people. Yet now I'm rethinking that."

My dad sits on the couch while I stay lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't answer, so I continue. "What could you possibly be so stressed about? I'm stressed too, the watch-"

"It's not the watch!" My dad nearly shouts. "Is that what's all on your mind? That watch? The watch! Have you not forgotten about our stolen family heirloom?"

"The Golden Age?"

"Oh, so you do remember after all."

"Dad, I didn't forget, I've just had other worries."

"Like that girl? Edward, that's something else we must talk about. You cannot be with her." My dad's voice is completely serious and makes me stiffen. I sit up straight and look down at him with a menacing glare.

"I'm an adult, my business is no longer yours."

"Ah, but it is. She's in more danger the closer and closer you get to her. You intend to get the watch, yes, but then keep in touch with her? How will the Berchis feel about that? I'm sure she'll be an easy target." I grit my teeth at his words. "Edward, you're smarter than this. Your mother has told me you insecurities and not wanting to bring a woman into this. I was the same why, so when I found your mother - who was already part of the mafia - I had no troubles. Same with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett, well Rose has a past herself. But Bella, from what I hear and have researched, she's innocent. Even lost her father in a dreadful car accident."

"How do you know that?"

"How do I find out about all the stolen items my clients want? Or the items I need to steal in order to please a client?" Carlisle taps the side of his head. "Research and with this business running through my blood, it comes naturally."

"That gives you no right-"

"Edward you know better than this. Don't disappoint me." My dad cuts me off yet again.

"I always disappoint you." I say glumly and stare down at the floor. "Why does it matter now? When I'm happy."

"How can you be happy putting her in danger?"

"Of course, I worry about that, too, but I just... go with the flow." I state dumbly.

"That's a horrible thing to do. Edward, Valentino and his family want revenge. They still have their personal business, which includes trying to get the Lenard watch, but don't forget we killed Luca. The leader. The dad. The husband. That Luca."

I narrow my eyes. "We? I didn't shoot that gun."

"And for me saving your life, you're being rude. What if I never shot that gun? Do you think you'd be here? He aimed at you, Edward, son I love you and I saved you. I always will. But you need to trust me, Bella is not a good influence and not the one for you. The one for you will know this business, will be able to join us without being harmed so easily. Now, I understand at a weak moment you told Bella about the mafia, but she cannot know another word. Distance yourself, Edward. Focus on the goal. Family. The watch. The Golden Age."

"It's just a fucking tin!"

"Ah, not true. It's so much more. And speaking of which, Luca was the last to touch it; he stole it. Does that mean it was in his storage locker, too?"

"It wasn't in Bella's store and it's a tin as I said. Bella won't want it. Plus, it's worth twice as much as that watch; it's priceless to our family, Luca wouldn't have let it go so easily. He'd keep it within grasp."

"So Bella is no longer of use and we must distance ourselves. If not for us, for her. Her safety. Isn't that what matters, Edward?" My father leans forward and stares at me intently. "Would you risk such a thing to be with her?"

"No, and I wasn't wanting to get close to her in the first place, but I did. I'll admit, I was weak."

"Have you refocused?" Carlisle asks softly. I nod and he gets up to sit down next to me on the edge of my bed. He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Son, Edward. I know I don't show it, but I am proud of you. You are my son, different than anyone I've ever known. So unique, so... much like your mother. Soft spoken and caring. It's okay to be that way. You complete our family, please don't get mixed up with everything. Know where you belong. Know what you need to do. Remember our family business. It's how we support one another."

"Okay," I nod, giving in. Bella's reflection passes through my mind and I think about her smile, her laugh, her eyes, the words she says, how different she is. But my dad's words echo in my mind as well, and I know even though he has a tough front, he can say what's right and putting Bella in danger is not what's right.

"You can get the watch?" My dad asks again, unwrapping his arm from around my shoulder and standing up. He clears his throat and goes back to his solid rock stance, solid rock personality and forgets all the softness. But I don't and I'm grateful for the little moment he spent with me. They happen rarely, but I cherish them. I try to please him everyday of my life and half the time, the effort isn't even worth it. He just made me feel worth it, though, and despite the feelings of losing Bella, I know I am helping my family and in many ways her. Bella doesn't need me.

She has so much going for her already.

"Of course, I'll get it tomorrow, but first, I have a question for you. Or a proposal." I tell him and get up to fix the wrinkles in my golden comforter. With my back to my dad, I feel more confident about myself.

"And that would be..."

"I know what the Golden Age is, I've been raised around it. I don't know the back story though, will you tell me?" I ask him shyly. "I am really interested, actually."

"I know someone better who can tell you."

"Who, ma?" I turn to face him, shoving my hands in my pockets.

He shakes his head, "Claudia Fencill."

"Who?"

"You don't know much about the Golden Age."

"I told you." I laugh humourlessly, "I really know zip."

"Claudia would be your..." He pauses to calculate. "I think, ninth great grandmother. Possibly further. Think 1500s."

"So she's dead." I state the obvious. "I can't talk to her, so tell me."

"She has a journal about Adrianna Fencill, her sister. The Golden Age held her book of spells."

"Book of spells?" I tilt my head to the side, clearly confused.

"Yes, Adrianna was a witch."

* * *

**A/N: Did I totally just blow this story? Be honest.**

**Check out my blogspot! Link on profile. I give out teasers and other treats ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Check out my facebook fanpage! Link on profile.**

**(EDWARD POV)**

I follow my dad into his room where he goes to his dresser and opens the first drawer. "Read it in solitude." He tells me, handing me an old and worn envelope. I take it to my room and slowly close the door. I'm nervous to find out what's inside of this envelope. I cautiously look around at my music collection, my bed, couch, the window, and make sure my room is completely empty of presence apart from me before walking over to my couch and getting comfortable. I open the letter almost instantly.

.

.

.

_Como, Italy_

_1524_

_Dear Journal, _

_I apologize in advance for I do not often write in such things. Stacks of paper mounted on top of each other, fresh smelling and waiting to be written on. I often jot a note or a gist of a summary of my day, but never have I attempted to write out a journal. Today is different though._

_Today was a melancholy day. And so was yesterday, the day before, the day before, and the day before that. You see, it was over a moon ago when my sister was burned at the stake, but the reoccurring nightmare still haunts me each time I shut my eyes. My eyes are glazing over as I write this._

_Someone needs to know her story when I am gone and I shalln't speak it aloud for it is too gruesome and I myself, may get burned if someone were to find out just how much I know._

_I suppose I shall start at the very beginning, when my dear sister, Adrianna and I were just tots roaming around. We were raised poorly, but fed at least once a day with a meal that was usually hot. Porridge was often the specialty, but we never complained. We were normal._

_It was not until my sister got her first bleeding that I noticed some of her changes. She stopped being so geck and turned silent. She would often sneak into her room and stick her nose into an old, soggy book she borrowed._

_When I entered my sixteenth year, was when I found one of her books. No, it was not a classic book or a Bible; instead it was titled Medicine Remedies. I thought it was a dizzy book, I thought she was dizzy just for a moment and then she barged into the room and tore the book from my hands. _

"_You hare brain what are you doing?" She shouted at me so loud, I had to cover my ears. I'm surprised mother and father did not come to see what the fuss was._

_I asked her about the book and told her how worried I was. She told me to not fret, and proceeded to explain everything. I swore to secrecy that I'd never say a word about what I heard that night and I haven't. Until now._

_Adrianna filched the book of Medicine Remedies and has kept it under her pillow ever since. As I guessed, she got it around her first bleeding when her friends finally accepted her. They told her she was finally old enough to become what they were as well._

_Together, they practiced witchcraft. Of course at the time, all of Europe was overcome by witch hunters seeking out witches much like my sister. They did not understand the good and bad witches._

_My sister was good._

_The bad did witchcraft that was the infliction of harm with diabolic help. However, there were good, and many of them suffered just like Adrianna. The good preferred to use their powers to help. Their spells were remedies to cure the ill or the helpless. For one, I recall my sister telling me that over 200 different plant roots can help control birth._

_At first I did not believe it until my sister told me to go to her room once the moon is up and parents are asleep._

_That night I experienced with my own senses the true power of witchcraft. There was a pigeon, a small harmless one with a broke wing. My sister got her Medicine Remedies spell book and took it to the back. The book was very small; it could fit in a pocket. Much less the size of the Bible. I hadn't really noticed that until then._

_In the back deep in the forest we took the bird and she performed for me. She found the cure, she found the plants and with a poof the bird was cured. It happened so quickly like a mirage almost and I can hardly recall exactly what had happened. But the pigeon was cured. And I cheered._

_Adrianna hushed me, told me to shut it for friggin sakes._

"_You made the bird much better, you saved it!" I congratulated. I was beyond joyous. My heart soared!_

_And my sister told me she continued her practices. She brought me into her room a night a few moons later and brought out this little tin. Said tin is currently in my lap and will be passed down when my child arrives. An heirloom._

_I must say my child inside me is the only thing that keeps me going. I see no light in this world anymore and it is all chaotic. I'm so frightened to bring a child her, but with proper nurture and care, he or she shall strive. _

_Oh, I lost course! Where was I? The tin, oh yes. It was larger than the spell book, for it was the case where the book resides. Unfortunately when my sister burned, so did her book of spells in her wool coat pocket. _

_But I still have the tin. And the family will forever._

_I remember the night. My sister and I were alone for mother and father were out to watch a play. A spark man came in with his horse outside in the woods. He had two other men along with him. They didn't knock; they just entered and took her._

_Adrianna. _

_I shouted and kicked and screamed, and did not worry about the child in my belly, for now, I worry if I harmed my baby. Only two moons old at the time. Now six._

_My poor sister got dragged away and so did I, for I was thrashing so much another man tossed me over his shoulder like a bag of beans. We were blindfolded and taken to the town square. Once we were there, there were many people of all ages. Even children. I was held back while my sister was taken to the middle with many others. I noticed them; her friends, but there were also faces I did not recognize. They were all screaming._

_And then I heard someone yell to burn them already and I started to thrash again. The bystanders held pitchforks, axes, lanterns since it was beyond dark. The moon provided little light, for it was a foggy night. _

_I cried and continued to cry. No one listened to me._

"_Adrianna, no!" I screamed. "You have this wrong. She has never done wrong! She has never failed!"_

_I kicked the spark man below his belt notch and he keeled over. I ran and ran until I got pushed back by another spark man in a dark outfit. He was dressed like the rest of the men. _

_Before I could comprehend, the fire was lit._

_One by one, they burned._

_My sister's cries still echo in my ears. _

_The cheering._

_Only me protesting, or so, only that I heard._

_And then it was over. And everyone left. All but me, I stayed and crawled over to the ashes, weeping as hard as I could._

_And I heaved once or twice. I stayed until morn'._

_It was hard to go home and tell my parents what had happened. I never told them she was a witch, that she had the spell book; just that she was accused and suffered. I let them know I watched, but said afterwards I feel asleep in the woods._

_We all wept, but I couldn't bear to watch it so I went off to my sister's room. In her closet, I found the tin. _

_And that tin will forever be passed down in honour of her._

_I shall sign off now; the baby and I are restless. I know if I try to sleep another nightmare will overcome me, but I must try to sleep. I cannot fight it any longer._

_Yours truly,_

_Claudia Fencill_

.

"Wow," I exhale forgetting that I was even holding my breath while reading. "I'm related to this." I fold the letter back up and put it carefully back into the envelope. I can hardly believe what I just read. The Golden Age, the intricate tin that my whole life I've only know was a valuable heirloom gets stolen by Berchi.

But we kill Luca. We had too.

Before we get the information on the Golden Age.

Now, after this letter, I know there is so much more behind it. And truthfully, I want to go and slaughter all the Berchi's until I get my hands back on this item. It belongs to my family, why would someone be so cruel to steal it? I'm beyond angry, this isn't something you mess with.

I feel more anger than I can comprehend. It's more than the Golden Age getting stolen from my family; it's what my family has endured. Getting burned alive, being accused of witchcraft but really, all Adrianna was trying to do was help. Then to be Claudia, to watch her sister get burned alive.

It makes me wonder how her life ended up. Did she have a girl or a boy? Did she have anymore children? Has anything happened to the tin before it got passed down to my father. When will we get it back? When we do get it back, when my dad retires, who will get the tin? It's either Alice, Emmett or me. I want it.

I want it back.

I huff letting the anger trickle through me and down my spine. My stomach is warm with anger, my eyes see fury. "Dad," I call out. He's in my room in a flash.

"Yes?"

"This." I shake the letter. "Is amazing. We need to get the tin back. Now."

"Now you understand how I feel. We have no idea where it is though. That means, right now, just get the watch." He looks down at his own watch. "It's nearly ten at night though, you can wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrows it then."

"You should let people know some of the truth." My dad says.

"What truth?"

"That you aren't meant to be, I guess."

I was too busy getting my pajamas together for the night, but I think I saw my dad smile.

...

_I get to Bella's before ten thirty and I knock on her apartment door. She opens it with a smile, but sees my distress and her beautiful smile turns into a small frown. "Edward?" She asks._

_"Can I have the watch?" I ask instantly._

_"Uh-oh, it's Valentino isn't it? Come in." She grabs my elbow and yanks me inside, shutting the door and locking it._

_"No, Bella, but my family came up with a few plans. We need the watch though, okay? It's safer this way." You're safer this way._

_"Of course," She replies and walks into the living room and on the coffee table is the watch. Right out in the open, the Lenard pocket watch, is she insane? She hands it to me with a sigh. "I'm glad I got this out of the way. I won't worry so much now. So what's the plan?"_

_"Don't worry, we've got it. Uh, thanks for doing business." I tell her and turn to leave, but my dad's words once again echo in my brain. I have to break it off. I have to. For her. Her safety._

_"Wait, stay." She summons me to the couch and we sit side by side. I turn to face her, setting the pocket watch on my lap._

_"Bella," I swear I love you already. "We need to talk." I want to marry you one day._

_"Okay?" I can tell she's hesitant._

_"I really think," I really think that you're the most amazing woman ever. I take a deep breath, "This. Us. It's not working."_

_"It's been twelve hours!"_

_"I know. And I thought about it, and it's best if we just part ways." But I love your eyes and your smile. You make me feel alive. I've never been this cheesy, or happy, or giddy. It's because of you._

_Please don't cry, Bella._

_Don't fight back._

_No, stop, don't hide your face._

_No, hide your face, I can't see the pain._

_Deep breath._

_"I mean, we're different people-"_

_"I don't care if you're a criminal. We've been over this. Just because you think you know what's right for me!" Her head tilts up and I see a tear is trickling down her cheek._

_This is harder than it has to be. My heart is breaking. "It's not just that." I want you safe. I really like you. You make great pancakes. "It's that..." I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to make you tea at night and read with you and talk about antiques and..._

_"I think it's best if we go our separate ways." I find words._

_The wrong words._

_Shut up, brain._

_She sucks in air greedily. Her eyes are red._

_My thumb could wipe that tear away... but then I'd never be able to leave._

_Can hearts actually break? Like split in two? Mine just did, so yes, yes they can._

_Don't make this harder, please Bella. It's killing me already._

_"Okay," She mouths._

_"Ok?" I ask in a high pitched voice._

_She nods. "Kay."_

_Ok. Why did that hurt more than her begging me to stay. She's just letting me go._

_No, give me a reason to stay!_

_"Okay," I reply._

_"Okay." She says._

_"I guess, I'll go..." I stammer and stand up on wobbly legs._

_Another deep breath._

_"See ya."_

_"Okay."_

_"Thanks again, you know, for the watch."_

_"Kay."_

_"Okay."_

_I count eleven steps to get to the door. I pause on the doorknob, but it's almost like my dad is looking through the peephole telling me to leave. I've known Bella for a very short amount of time and here I am almost picking her over my family. If she fought, maybe I would've._

_But she said okay._

_"Okay," I whisper and open the door._

_Close it._

_Leave._

_The watch feels like a thousand pounds inside my pocket._

_I don't even care anymore._

I sit up quickly, breathing heavily.

"Holy fuck." I mutter out in a pant. "Just a dream, Edward."

But it was so real. Just the pain of saying goodbye. I rub my chest as though to help the emotions. I fall back onto my pillow and control my breathing.

"Just a dream." I repeat. "Until tomorrow."

No.

I can't do it. I have to find a way around this.

* * *

**A/N: One, two, three... EDWARD NOOO. Just a fyi, this isn't a story where they end up witches, it's just the history on the Golden Age. Trust me, Edward isn't going to be a broomstick anytime soon.**

**What do you think is gonna happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome back. Here's that scene we are all dreading. I changed it up a bit though.**

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Tuesday morning I went to work and it was a rather boring day. Not too many costumers on a Tuesday and no new shipments, plus Angela takes Tuesdays off to volunteer at the local Goodwill. It was just me, until three in the after noon.

Edward comes inside with two coffees in his hands and hands me one. "Thank you," I say when he greets me.

"Anytime." He replies and I can sense some hesitance from him.

"What's up?" I ask as we walk over to the cash register. I set my coffee on the till and Edward does the same.

"A lot," He looks around the shop. "Are you busy?"

"No, this is dead time, I swear." I laugh nervously. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He looks down at his brown shoes and swallows. "It's us. I just don't think... it's right."

"Why?" I squeak out, my voice daring to crack.

"We come from two different worlds-"

"Oh don't start this, Edward!" I reply angrily. "Come on. You promised, didn't you? This... mafia shit won't come between us. It's you I like, Edward. You. Not what are you or what your family does."

"I know, but my Dad-"

"I thought you said you two don't get along."

"We don't, but he made me have an epiphany. I guess I understand why this business is so important to him and I really won't jeopardize you-"

"Me?" I gasp. "Me? You're hurting me more by what you're saying right now. Are you saying you want to call it off? Never see me again. Forget your dad, tell me the truth."

"The truth?" He clears his throat, his eyes seem to be glistening. I nod once at him, a curt nod. "The truth is my God, Bella, I swear you could be the one. Do you think I don't want to wake up beside you every morning and eat pancakes or just anything you cook? That I don't want to talk about antiques and laugh with you into the hours of the night? That I don't want to be normal and have a happy life with you? Because if you think that, you're wrong. I want all those things. But I can't. That's the truth."

"Who says you can't? Your dad. How about the girl your bringing into this stuff? Me? She certainly doesn't agree."

"You don't understand it all."

"And I will one day, I'm willing. Edward, I don't care what your dad says."

"I didn't either, but he is my family. And he made a point. I need you safe."

"I'm safe with you. I'm still waiting for Valentino to call. I don't know what to do. You do though, and you help me. You've helped me so much. You think all mafia is bad, but your family proves that theory wrong!"

Edward wraps me in his arms, shutting me up. "I want to, Bella. I want to be with you." He murmurs into my hair, stroking my back. "I wish it weren't so damn complicated."

I hear a ringing noise and I realize it's Edward's phone. He keeps me close and pulls it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He answers. "Yeah... hmm... okay... now? Well... I mean, okay. Yes. Now? Fuck! Okay, yeah, I'll be there." He hangs up within a minute of the conversation. "Bella, I have to go. We got a lead on Valentino, he stole in Italy from Marcia Angelino. I need to get there."

"To Italy?"

Edward nods. "I have to, he's armed. I have to stop him before he gets here."

"Edward-"

He pulls back and takes my face in his hands. "What I said is true. I really like you Bella. I... I just need you close, okay? My dad is right but so are you. And when I get back, we'll fix whatever we need to. Okay? I'll be back tomorrow night hopefully. I'll call if plans change." He kisses my forehead for a long moment. "Please try to stay safe."

As long as no one breaks into my shop again.

"I will, I promise. You promise the same?" I take his hands. He nods and squeezes them before releasing and leaving.

I watch him walk out the door.

...

When nighttime arrives, I break down and call Ang. She came over in no time. She had two boxes of chocolate, a pound of ice cream, popcorn, movies, and tissues. She just knew by my tone of voice. I didn't even tell her what happened. She just knew.

That's what best friends are for.

"Ben had to work an extra shift anyways." She explains and pops in the first movie. "I'm ready for you to vent. What happened?"

As if my red eyes don't show enough. "I don't think Edward can be with me."

"Oh darling! Why not?! Weren't you two becoming a thing?" She asks and sits down beside me, pulling me into a big hug. I hug her back and let the tears soak into her shirt. It's embarrassing, but it's Angela so that's okay. I cry because I feel sad, I cry because I feel angry, I cry because I had hope. I care for Edward and I always will. I don't know why, but I trust him. Despite what he does, who he is isn't what he portrays to be half the time. I don't care what his family is into, it's him I care for. It's him I want.

"We were a thing. We are" I choke on a sob.

"Uh-oh, I should have brought more chocolate. One minute." She tosses a heart shaped box of chocolates on my lap and runs off down the hall. Before I even have the box open with my shaky hands, she is back with two bedroom pillows and a blanket. She sets up the couch around me like a bed and lays me back. She cuddles with me and grabs the remote, pressing play.

"Romeo and Juliet." I mutter. "A tragedy."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Now tell me," She grabs a piece of chocolate and plops it into her mouth. "What happened?"

I explain everything that happened today, how close I was getting to Edward. How much I trusted him, and still do in many ways. "I think it's because of the mafia, Ang. You can't tell anyone this."

"Oh pish posh. Like I'd tell anyone except my best friend. Which is you!" She hugs me close.

"Thank you." I lean on her shoulder. "I was stupid."

"You are falling."

"Huh?"

"In love."

"Ugh, don't say that."

"Don't say you won't end up loving him. Don't say you can't get over your feelings right now as it is."

Another sob catches in my throat.

"Just focus on now." Angela smoothes my hair.

...

Angela is asleep on the couch, but I can't get a wink of sleep. I know Edward didn't say what he wanted; I just know it. I could see it in his eyes, he didn't mean the words. He could have said whatever, but his eyes told me a whole different story. I know that for a fact. I know he didn't want to say we weren't working out, that when he said his 'truth' of wanting to be with me... I just know he meant it.

I hardly know him many would say, but I know him well enough. It's different, when you meet someone you feel so connected with. I learnt more from his face than his words and I took the depth of his words to heart instead of just listening, I was hearing. Feeling.

I'm crazy, I have to be. But there was a different feeling that I had around him. It was more than safe and happy, it was to a peak, a point of depth that had me in completely.

And he just left.

That's why I'm so terribly broken. We aren't even 'official' for more than a day and I'm heartbroken like I've dated him for years.

I want to know what his dad told him. I want to know what influenced him. His entire family? His mother seemed so nice, though, from what I heard!

I don't know what to do. Contact him? Do what? I can't fathom not seeing him again. Especially not with the way he left. The way we split apart and left loose ends. I need to talk to him. Can I wait a full day?

I don't know, I guess I'll find a way.

...

"Actually, this piece is from the early 20th century." I tell a costumer. "I got it in last week, solid oak. It's beautiful." I try to keep a happy and polite face on, but it's hard. I'm still waiting for Valentino to call so I can tell him I sold the watch to the Cullens on top of all the stress in my life. My eyes are baggy and red, I look like a zombie coming back from the dead. I honestly feel bad for this customer since she has to look at me.

"The table will look lovely in my dining room. How much are you wanting, one grand?"

"That's what I have it listed."

"Are you a negotiator?"

"I'm an optimist." I smile, "I'm sure we can work something out." We spend the next ten minutes discussing and finally we agree at $850. I write up her bill and she asks to pick up the heavy table tomorrow.

"Sure thing, we're open at eight."

...

The rest of the day is boring. I sell two more pieces, one a bookcase and another an antique phonograph. Apart from that, I think about Edward. I decide to text him.

**I miss you. I'm sorry.**

Instantly, I get a reply.

_For what?_

**I'm too pushy.**

I wait two minutes for another reply.

_You are not. I miss you, too. You're amazing, beautiful. I'll be back soon. We'll make this work._

I exhale a sigh of hope.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I'm sorry.**

**Do you want some mafia EPOV next chapter? How Edward's doing in Italy. **


	16. Chapter 16

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**(Edward POV)**

"Move in, move in." I call into my mouthpiece of my headset. My hand is on my belt touching my caliber gun just in case. We don't think Berchi is home but that doesn't mean no one is here. With earrings and jewels in here, I wouldn't be surprised if he had security. I hold my gun pointed ahead of me as I turn the corner. The house is pitch black and there's over 3000 square feet to cover. The diamonds are in here somewhere, along with the diamond earrings. Silvia White's house is huge on the interior compared to the exterior, but Berchi's is bigger. He has a house here in Como Italy, Cuba, Forks, and many other places. Silvia White (whom he stole the diamonds from) has a house half this size.

"First floor clear," I hear Em's voice through my ear bud. Jasper, Eleazer and him have the first floor while dad, Garrett and I are looking through the second. We'll meet up on the third after we make sure the first two are clear.

"Ok, Edward you got your section clear?" Dad asks and I peek my head into the third bedrooms closet. Absolutely empty, like half this house. Why does someone need such a big house for one person? It's all but empty.

"Clear." I say into the mouthpiece and leave the room. Garrett is waiting for me in the hall.

"Let's meet at the top of the staircase." He says into the mouthpiece and turns it off. "I don't like the feel of this place."

"Me neither," I turn my mouthpiece off before speaking. In my ear I hear the OK from everyone. We make our way to the three floor where Dad already is.

"His room's gotta be up here." He tells us. Em and Jazz come up the last two steps with stern looks.

"This place is pretty much empty." Emmett complains. "Nothing else can be called stolen and no one is here. Where's the action?" He places his gun back in its holster.

"Up here." Dad replies. "'Cause the diamonds are here. I can feel it. Remember this place is old, but new. Not even a week under Valentino's name yet over 100 years old. He doesn't even have enough shit to fill it."

That's when we hear a door close.

Then footsteps.

A person humming.

"Shit. Take cover!" Emmett whispers. We all part ways and do as he said.

I turn my mouthpiece back on. "Wait five minutes. Don't move. Barely breath. Anyone in your area?"

"Negative."

"Negative."

"Negative."

"Negative."

"Negative."

"Fuck, me neither. Where'd she go? Who was she? It's two in the morning?" I whisper-yell. "A house keeper? A girlfriend? Valentino isn't here, he's at the casino for crepes sake."

"Two more minutes and we'll call it safe." Emmett replies ignoring my rant.

I hear more humming right in front of me. A cold drift of wind crosses my face, making me shiver. The humming descends down the hall and vanishes along with the cold air.

"The fuck?" I wonder.

"What is it?" Eleazer asks through the ear bud.

"I swear to God - guys no one's here. Let's just get 'em and go." I shake my head in disbelief at what just happened and get up. "Everyone search the room closest to you or the one you're in. Dad's right; the diamonds have to be here."

"What did we hear then?" Jazz asks.

"The room I just walked in has an old cassette tape playing." I lie. No one would believe what I just experienced. Hell, I hardly do.

"Got 'em!" Garrett says victoriously. "All in a safe. Wasn't even locked. Dumbass."

"How big is it?" That's dad.

"Less than a foot squared." Garrett replies.

"Grab it and meet us at bottom." Dad replies 'cause he's in charge.

We all do as he says, like always and I find myself thinking of Bella instead of focusing.

"She has it." I hear a soft voice say behind me at the top of the stairs. I spin quickly and look around.

No one is in sight.

I swallow.

What the-

"Edward, hurry up." Dad scolds and I ignore whatever just happened and run downstairs. "Let's get out of here, you never know when he'll be home."

I see Garrett has the safe in his arms. Dad reboots the security system and we all leave, tucking our guns away and putting fake smiles on our faces.

I know what dad was thinking and I'm thinking it too; yeah we found the diamonds, but the Golden Age is still out there.

...

The moment I'm off the plane, I leave the guys. "Where ya goin', Ed?" Emmett hollers after me.

"Business. Save a plate for me at supper." I reply and run out the airport. I find a cab within the next two painfully long minutes. By the time I'm knocking on Bella's front door it was nearly four in the afternoon. It would start getting dark within an hour.

"Edward?" She whispers in astonishment when she sees me. "You're back."

"Just got back." I confirm with a nod. "Came straight here. Can I come in?" She steps aside letting me into the apartment. I kick off my shoes and we head over to the couch. We sit close, but not too close. I reach my hand out and she takes it in her own.

It's so warm.

I give it a little squeeze.

I missed you, Bella.

"So... I kind of left off at a bad spot." I scratch the back of my head with my other hand.

"I'd say."

Yeah, I deserve that.

Bella pulls her hands back.

I deserve that, too.

"How was... Italy?"

"Good, I guess. I missed you." Okay, so I admit it aloud. It's the truth.

"I was worried." She replies in turn. I smile softly and my heart swells. It's as though it's swollen, pumping faster and bigger. It's an amazing feeling, really.

"I'm okay." I tell her. "Physically."

"Me too." She replies and scoots away a bit. Did my being away give her time to think things through? Is she thinking how to push me away? She could easily, just one word could shatter me. Of course, if she did such a thing, I'd find ways to kept in touch without her knowing. I'll always make sure she's safe, no matter what. "So you came right here?"

"Yeah, you were on my mind, I was thinking a lot about, well, us." I tell her truthfully.

Bella nods and mouths 'Me too'. I sigh in relief even though she didn't say what her thoughts were, at least she's glad I'm here. "Okay, so let's start there. With what we want."

"I don't even know what to want." She admits. "I like being with you, but sometimes I think you just aren't up for that."

"I... I know. I do, Bella. I cherish every moment with you, but I can't forget who I am as I said before. I'm a criminal and I refuse to bring you into this."

"And I already told you that no matter what I'm in it. Not just because of the watch, but because of us. You know there's something between us and I want to go further. Is the guilt the only thing holding you back?"

"Guilt? Uh, yeah, you could call it that." I look at my lap, my fingers twisting and untwisting. "Of course that's all, apart from my issues, I love what's going on. I really am kicking myself; this is what I've been praying for since I became an adult. Having a relationship. Being happy. Now I have it and I'm pushing you away. I don't want too, I'm just-"

Bella leans over and kisses my cheek. "That's enough, that's all I needed to hear."

"But-"

She kisses my chin this time. "No buts. We'll see where this goes."

"Oh...kay." I reply. She smiles over at me and nods. Her brown eyes are so reassuring it's a tidal wave of emotions. "What, I don't get a kiss for that."

"You should, shouldn't you?" She winks and kisses my cheek again.

"Thank you." I smile and slide closer to Bella. "You've made this very easy."

She rests her head on my shoulder accepting my closeness. "Good, because I'm scared it'll only get harder."

I sigh sadly. "Unfortunately, I know you're right."

...

Silvia White and her large chest bounces towards me and pulls me into a hug. Her blonde hair smells like bleach and I wonder how she keeps her neck straight with such a heavy looking necklace strung around it. I pat her back with a chuckle, "It's our job."

She invited the whole family over for a late supper in thanks for getting her diamonds back. "I don't know how he just came in and took them! I swear they were so well hidden-"

"The safe was unlocked." Her maid explains, "You were getting ready for Jewel's party and you were in such a rush. My shift was over and I was getting ready to leave, I completely forgot about the safe."

"Yes, and we discussed that." Miss White flips her blonde hair over her shoulder. "A glass of wine, Brenda. White." And she shoos Brenda off with a swift flick of her hand.

Silvia's house is extravagant, far more than my own. This is her family house where she stays when she visits family so it's only half the size of most of hers. It's large, with a white exterior and topiary along the driveway. There's a five car garage though she only has one with her, a red Ferrari. The inside has pianos, a harp, oak tables, plush sofas, bookcases, and so much more. I doubt she uses any of it. I doubt she's even read.

"Well, you all may look around..." She gestures throughout the house with her twelve ringed hand - I wonder how she holds that up - as a gesture to look at her valuables so she can brag later. Many people are like this, the last modest wealthy person I met was my grandfather. "Upstairs is where you can find two bathrooms, my library, and of course, the master bedroom. I'll have Brenda and the others call when dinner is served."

I immediately go to the library and the rest of the family splits apart, the couples staying together. The Denali's are also here, making it a much larger group than it already was. I walk up the spiral staircase and look around, taking it all in. Not a speck of dust as I run my hand along with stairwell. I look around when I reach the top and head for the library.

After I check three other rooms, I find the library and it's massive. It's bigger than the one at home. This house isn't as big as my own, but there are few rooms so all of them can be huge. It makes little sense why she has a huge garage to accommodate a house for one person. There's only one bedroom, but two bathrooms. There might even be a master bathroom attached to the suite. I'm not going to snoop, though.

Inside the library the aroma is enticing. So many books, I bet I could find dust in here for it's far too much to dust. I doubt Brenda dusts above four feet of books knowing Miss White will never look to see if it's clean. Why waste such precious books? I step closer and look at all the spines. They're assorted alphabetically and search for a familiar author. I find some Stephen King books, and start heading towards my right where I find the last book I was going to read.

Frankenstein.

I pull it out and flip through it, the old pages yellowing. This is an old copy. It's the one by Mary Shelley too, not a remake.

"Oh Edward," Silvia's voice startles me and I nearly drop the book. "I was looking for you!"

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Here I am. I'm sorry, is dinner ready? I didn't hear anyone call."

Silvia White is in her late twenties, only a year or two older than I. She's five foot six or maybe seven, probably eight when she wears her crazy heels, and has hair past her shoulders. Her natural colour is brown, but she dies it bleach blonde every other week. She's probably forty pounds overweight, but her face reminds me of Tanya. Tanya is Eleazer's niece and is 25 years old. She legally changed her last name to Denali since Eleazer is the one who raised her. Her and Silvia both have blue eyes and a pointed chin and they both dye their hair. The way Silvia White flips it over her shoulder reminds me of Tanya.

I wonder if they'll sit together at dinner and I'll really see the resemblance.

Whoa.

Yes, even the women were invited, that's how much Silvia wanted to thank us. That and to show off her house.

"No, we still have a half hour. Those damn maids," She laughs lightly. "Takes them forever. My chef is good though, he's been around for years. He comes everywhere with me... for a special fee."

"I'm sure." I look down at the book. "You have a fascinating library, Miss White."

"Oh, please, we're on a first name basis now Edward. You saved me hundreds of thousands of dollars. I could never repay you."

"It's my job, as I said. Supper is more than enough." I reply politely. She walks over to me and stands right next to me, resting into my side.

"Frankenstein, well, you like the horrors don't you?" She asks looking at the cover. "I haven't had the time to read this one."

Or any others, I want to say.

"Yes, I like horror stories."

"You should see me in the morning." She laughs and tips her head back onto my shoulder. "Then again, that might be too scary even for you!"

"I doubt it, Miss... Silvia." I smile and slowly back away not letting her notice. She doesn't or maybe she does, but she doesn't say anything. Instead, she takes a step closer.

"You may borrow it." She almost purrs. "You can borrow anything. No deadline, as long as you bring it back yourself."

I swallow. "Thanks, but-"

"No fee like the library. Just take it. I don't even expect this one to come back. I'll never miss it."

I don't doubt that. "Thank you, well, I should go look for my mum and let her see this." I pat the book. "Thanks again."

I leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

**A/N: I had to, I'm sorry. Big Silvia going after poor Edward.**

**Want more mafia action?**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**(Bella POV)**

"So you two made up?" Angela asks on our lunch break at work. We both decide to eat lunch together in the back room, but if the bell goes off saying someone's here, one of us will get up and help. I take a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chew, and swallow.

"We weren't really fighting. We just had to decide whether or not we wanted to become a couple." I respond. I haven't told Angela that Edward is part of the mafia, and quite frankly, I'm not even planning on telling her. It's not too important, is it? It would change how she thinks of him and he's great, something like that shouldn't ruin her impression. Also, Edward doesn't want me telling, so I won't. I trust him and want him to trust me.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm not in the early stages of a relationship, Bells. Trust me it sucks, but it's worth it to get to the core ya know? I love Ben! I'm so excited to get married." Angela replies. She and Ben have been engaged for four months and still don't have a date set out. They're completely and utterly in love, which I must admit that I get jealous of, so in love that nothing else matters. Like wedding dates. Angela's mother, Theresa is down her throat because of it. She wants to plan the whole wedding.

The only thing Angela has accomplished is that I'm the bridesmaid and she knew that before Ben even proposed.

I'm about to reply when the bell jingles announcing someone's presence. "I'll get it." I say putting down my sandwich and wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my purple shirt. I push open the door and head to the front of the store.

"Hello," I say politely. The woman who came into the store is a few inches shorter than me and I thought I was short. She has spiked hair that's almost jet black and is wearing silver jeans with a black leather jacket. It looks name brand. It looks like it's right off the runway, it has that shine to it.

"Hi!" She chirps back to me like a little bird. She gracefully makes her away over and I see she's wearing black heels about an inch high. So she's really shorter than she appears to be.

"Anything I can help you with?" I ask her and lean against the counter next to the cash register. I look down briefly at my own outfit, yoga pants and a purple v-neck and suddenly feel put on the spot. I cross my arms over my chest awkwardly.

"Well you fit the description! You must be Bella!" Alice sticks her hand out. "I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister... but you can't let him know we met."

I place my hand into hers. Our hands are the same size. I look at the big diamond ring on her middle finger.

"That's a pretty ring, Alice." I compliment. "Tiffany's?"

"Hand crafted. My boe got it for me."

"Your boe?" I question.

"Boyfriend. Like bow, like you wear on your head ya know?" She asks with a laugh. "I'm ridiculous I know. But that's okay."

Edward and his twin are really different, he was right.

"And I'd love to look around with you. Talk and all that. It's my day out."

"I love getting out of the house." I laugh and she stands beside me, locking our elbows together. She pulls me throughout the store. "Oh I know!" She exclaims. "The house is crazy, the guys just got back from Italy, but you know that. I finally have someone I can talk to! I love it. Rosalie is there yes, and Esme, but Esme is my ma and Rosalie and I don't usually get along. We both like being the best you know? We clash. Like toothpaste and orange juice, or stripes and plaid. Yuck!"

I laugh. "I can imagine that clashing."

"Exactly!"

"Edward didn't tell me you were going to stop by."

"Oh, he doesn't know. He doesn't have to either okay? He'll get mad." Alice pouts at me. "He doesn't want me knowing you. He only mentioned you briefly so I made Emmett give me more information. Jasper, my boe, also told me a bit. Apparently my brother can't get you off his mind! I had to meet you even though he made the rule of no one being able to. Oops."

"The rule of not being able to talk to me?" I ask, astonished.

"Well, not to meet you. Edward you see, ugh, how do I say this? Our family has rules. I'm only allowed out once a week and I usually need a body guard if I go out alone, like there, see!" She points out the window and I see a man standing at the curb with a black jacket on. He has a crew cut and is taller than Edward. "That's Demetri. He's my bodyguard. Rosalie's is Felix and ma's is Alec. If we go out without one of the guys, the body guard comes. Demetri usually comes even if I'm with Jasper."

"B-bodyguard." My mind tries to process this.

"Oh Bella." Alice stops walking and turns to face me. "This is what Edward meant. No one is used to this life unless you've grown up in it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just a lot to take in. I'm fine really."

"Edward isn't mean, he really likes you! He's never been happy and I don't want to ruin this."

"No, really, just a lot to process. Keep talking." I start walking and drag Alice throughout my store, we're already on round two. It's a small circuit to make. We pass the row of longcase clocks big and small, then the dining sets, chairs, and other furniture and nick-knacks.

Alice looks around the store looking at the items and also to see if anyone else is around, "There's a lot to say. I just don't want to scare you in any way. It's just hard to process as you said."

"So it's your day out."

"Yeah, I usually go out with Jasper or stay home."

"Why?"

"A lot of people don't like me." Alice admits. "The family. A lot of bad people. They don't like the good you know? And the family just tries to help. We just get back what was stolen and well, the men who stole in the first place don't like it. Men and women, I mean. We've encountered women too."

"I can't imagine someone not liking you." I smile to myself. She makes me feel good about myself just by being beside me.

"I love this!" Alice touches and old, longcase clock. "And thanks, Bee. Can I call you Bee?"

"Sure, Ali." I reply and we both start to laugh.

"This is great. I kind of forgot what it was like having a friend. You know, I do get out and we go to lots of formal dinners and balls, but it's hard just to go shopping or out for a coffee. I haven't had this in a long time. Thank you." Alice says seriously after finishing laughing.

"I'm here." I tell her. "Whenever you can just get out. You seem great, different and, yet just like Edward."

"I just be myself!" She states and smiles. "How much for the clock?"

"Two hundred."

"That's it? I'll take it." She runs her finger along it. "It'll look so beautiful downstairs. You know, Jasper and I are planning on getting married and moving out. More privacy you know? I even heard Edward discuss moving out. Just on his own in a little apartment. Or big. We can afford either."

"Alone? Why would he want to live alone?"

Alice shrugs. "He's like that. He's alone all the time, off his own reading, or listening to music. I hardly know the guy. That's why I'm so surprised that he's in love with you."

In love.

I blink. "He's so open and funny and makes me feel safe."

I said that aloud?

Shit.

"Aw! See, I need to see this Edward. He seems lighter, you know? Yet he still is heavy. I heard ma crying the other day because he wants to be happy, but feels he can't. I know he doesn't want to bring anyone into this lifestyle, he doesn't like it. I like it. We help people and we get rewarded and we get to go out. Yeah there are disadvantages, but it's worth it for my life and my Jasper. Plus, Demetri is a great guy to hang with, I know I'm safe." Alice says in only two breaths.

"He's told me such, that he doesn't want to bring someone into this life. I understand its... disadvantages, but I like Edward and want to know him. I don't care what he does, it's who he is."

"You two are the cutest!" Alice squeals and hugs me quickly. "I should go, Demetri will get a call from Jasper real soon. Please don't tell Edward I was here and that I'll be back. Wait, do you have a phone?" When I nod she gives me her number. "I got to go, I'll text you. Take care, sis." She kisses my cheek and scurries off.

I'm left standing with my phone in my hand.

A few minutes later Angela comes out with my sandwich. She hands it to me and laughs. "Who was that? I thought I heard a bird. Oh look, I'm a poet and I didn't know it."

I smile and take a bite of my sandwich, there's only a few bites left. "It was just a customer."

I hate lying to Angela, but right now I have to. It'll make things easier.

Or harder.

Either way, I can't tell.

...

_Dinner tonight? - Edward_

I almost squeal looking at my text. I just got home from work early and had a quick shower.

**My place at five. - Bella**

Somewhere more private, ya know? Where I can control things and he can stay as long as he wants. I can make dinner.

I dial Ang's number. "Ang, crisis. Date in two hours at my house. What do I make?"

"Spaghetti! Romantic and shows you're a good cook. Your meatballs are to die for."

"My meatballs?" I laugh. "You should see me wiggling my eyebrows."

"Wiggle 'em for Edward. Next you know, it'll be your hips wiggling."

"Hey!" I giggle and let out a snort. "I'll text you."

"You better."

I hang up and get cooking. By the time the knock is on the door, my meatball sauce is ready and all I have to do is cook the pasta. I also changed into a little black dress that isn't too revealing. I left my hair to dry out in loose curls and applied some lip gloss. I'm not a make up wearer, but sometimes a girl needs a little shine.

"Edward!" I greet him happily. He hands me a bouquet of yellow roses with a wide smile.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." He leans down and hugs me. I wrap both arms around him and breathe in his scent.

"You look good yourself." I tell him when I pull back. "And thanks for the roses, they're lovely. The pastas ready to cook, is spaghetti good?"

"Sounds perfect." We walk inside and he kicks his shoes to the side of the door. He's wearing jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer on top. Casual yet formal.

Perfect.

We head to the kitchen and Edward instantly opens the bottle of red wine on the table and pours us each a glass. After I put the pasta into the boiling water, I take the glass he offers.

"To us." He smiles. "A night for just us."

"To us." I clink his glass and take a long drink.

He sets his glass on the table and walks over to me. When he pauses in front of me, not even a foot away, my breath catches in my throat. My stomach does a flip when he brushes my hair over my shoulder. "I wanted to see you all day."

"How was your day?" I ask him when he places his hand on my hip and pulls me close. "You look tired."

"Stressful, but no talk of it. Just us, remember?" He replies with a soft sigh.

"Just us." I agree. "I've got to stir the pasta."

Edward walks up behind me when I get to the stove and places his hands on my shoulders. "How was your day?" He asks and gives my shoulders a soft squeeze. I let out a little moan. In return, Edward gives my shoulder blades a massage.

"Good, but got some inventory to go through. Lot's of lifting." I make sure not to mention seeing Alice, though I want to.

"You're just a little thing and you're lifting stuff? How crazy is this world?"

"Hey, I got muscles." I defend myself jokingly.

"I can tell." He replies running his hands over my shoulders and down my arms, which are now by my sides.

"Dinners ready." I breathe out. "Go take a seat, Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Aw. It worked out.**

**Who's your favourite character in this story?**


	18. Chapter 18

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**(Edward POV)**

I look down at Bella and she smiles one of those beautiful smiles at me. Being in Italy was not where I wanted to be, but now being in Bella's house with her under my arm watching a movie; it was all worth it. I peer over at the clock, which tells me it's shortly after ten in the evening. Bella resumes watching the movie - a horror one - and cringes against me at a scary part.

Me, well I'm not focused on the movie so much. It's kind of dumb, but watching Bella be so entranced in it makes me entranced in her. She leans against my shoulder and peers up at me, "So, how was Italy?"

"Italy's beautiful. My trip? Not so much." I reply. "I like Italy a lot, but lately I've only been there for work. I should go sight seeing sometime again."

"I've never been to Italy!" Bella admits rather sheepishly.

"But you're Italian." I insist.

She shrugs, "My family never could afford it, and my mum and I aren't that close anyways. Now that I'm an adult, I just can't fathom the idea of leaving the shop for an extended amount of time and going to Italy would require an extended amount of time, ya know?"

I nod. "I'm sure Angela would want you to go."

"I know, but she'd be jealous too. I just don't think I could do it. Maybe, but I can't even think of that right now."

"Why not?"

"Well my paycheck gets me by living here and a little extra. Certainly not enough for a trip to Italy." Bella replies with a sigh. My arm around her shoulder squeezes her closer to me.

"You should let me take you sometime." I murmur into her ear. "It'd be a blast."

"I wouldn't let you."

"One day."

"Nope."

"I'm holding you to it."

...

"Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"I had to bring something over," I reply with a chuckle. Bella shakes her head.

"Those are my favourite. How'd you know?" She asks and plucks one from the box.

"Angela is very helpful." I admit. I trace Bella's chin with my forefinger, "I wanted to give you something you'd like. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did." She smiles. "I'm glad you came over tonight. You don't have a bedtime do you?"

I laugh and shake my head no. "I'm a grown man, love." I kiss her on the forehead and let my lips linger. We haven't kissed yet, but we nearly have many times tonight. "I wish I could stay here forever." I whisper against her forehead and kiss it again.

"You can. You don't have a bedtime." She jokes in reply and wraps her arms around me, setting the box of chocolate covered strawberries aside. She crawls over until she's hovering above me and smiles down at me, lust filling her eyes. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

I clear my suddenly tight throat, "Me neither."

Her hands are on either side of my head on the back of the couch and she's sitting on my lap facing me. "I really missed you. More than I should of."

"I thought about you every moment." I murmur my reply. My hands run up her back and pause when they retreat down to her lower back.

"And to think we just became a couple." She laughs and wraps her arms around my neck. "I feel like I've known you much, much longer. I trust you so much."

I swallow some guilt.

"You were mine the first moment I set my eyes on you." I reply in a low voice. It's the truth and perhaps I should tell her all the truth I can, even if it means avoiding some subjects. My dad would kill me if I told her about my family in depth, about all the deaths and deals, about how my dad used to be a cocaine dealer until he met my ma. I certainly couldn't tell her about the Golden Age because dad would kill everyone in his path if word got out about it. It's a priceless item and the majority of the population doesn't know it exists, let alone that it's missing.

And last but not least, the break in. I'll never be able to tell her it was Jasper, Emmett and I. Every time she brings up the break in, my heart clenches. She was scared for her life, and even then I knew none of us would hurt her. But the fact that I broke in anywhere - especially her shop - makes my heart clench in guilt. It absorbs me, soaks me in and lets me ponder all my mistakes.

I'm disgusting.

...

I leave shortly after midnight and return home. I step inside and close the door silently behind me. I check and make sure the coast is clear and to my surprise, it is.

Or so I thought...

"Edward!" Alice whisper-yells my way. I turn around and see her running towards me. Thankfully I catch her when she tosses herself at me like a football. And to be honest, I'm not really good at football. I set her down and steady her by placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice?" I ask. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you to get home." She sways side to side. "How was your date."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was at the gun range." I reply smoothly, trying to keep my voice steady. Usually, I'm a pretty good liar. Let's just hope that now qualifies as 'usually'.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Big Brother." She pokes a finger at my chest and for a moment it hurts. Her nails are like cat claws. As I look around the dark room, I see that everyone else must be asleep for it's all vacant. "I called the gun range at ten."

"Why are you like this, Alice?" I ask and laugh a bit. I shake her shoulders lightly. "I'm old enough to look out for myself."

"I just wanted to know where you were." She pouts the same pout she had since she was a baby. It's worse than puppy eyes. "And if you had a good time."

She winks.

I shrug and take my hands back, shoving them stiffly into my pockets. "Yeah, yeah."

"Sure, sure." Alice says sarcastically. "You know, I know, and soon everyone will know what you're trying to not let us know."

"I'm confused."

"You have a girlfriend!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Really?"

"No." Alice wraps her arms around my waist like she always does.

"Ali." I sigh and wrap my arms around her petite frame.

"I know." She murmurs. "But only I know."

"For now." I groan and nuzzle her hair. "And I figured you'd find out first. You're good at stuff like that."

"It was easy to guess!" She insists. "But trust me, you're secret is safe with me. I think ma might catch on though."

"What makes you think that?" I question.

"It's your own fault." Alice pulls back and looks at my face, laughing. Her small smile lights up her entire face and makes her eyebrows raise just the slightest. We both have our own crooked grins, but Alice usually goes with a full out smile showing all her teeth, even the molars. It's adorable on her.

"How is it my fault?" I ask and finally kick my shoes off, setting them aside. Alice follows me into the kitchen and I pour us both a glass of juice. "Huh? How?" I prompt.

"Well, it's just how you hold yourself." She sets her glass down and walks with her shoulders hunched over and a frown on her face. "This is how you used to be. 'Hello, I'm Grumpyward'." I roll my eyes at her imitation.

"Wow you looked just like me."

"I wouldn't be surprised, we are twins."

She straightens her postures and prances around the house, through the living room and back into the kitchen. "And now this is how you are. 'I'm in Loveward'."

I shake my head in amusement. "I bet."

"Really," She stops prancing. "You can tell there's a difference. You smile more. You're out more. You don't argue so much. There's always something - or someone - on your mind. It's cute. It's been needed, you've been alone quite some time."

"I'm only 26."

"Everyone else has been mated for awhile. You were the one left out."

"Are we animals now. Mates?"

"It's a cute term."

"You're a cute term." I down my glass of OJ and head over to the sink. "Turn the light on will ya?"

"Ma knows doesn't she?" Alice flicks on the lights and runs over to me, grabbing my arm. "She does! She does! She does!"

"Shut it." I tell her and pull my arm away. "And yes, I might have mentioned it once or twice..."

"I can't believe you couldn't tell me. You're in love. Aw!" Alice places her hands under her chin and tilts her head to the side. "Awwwwwwww."

"It's not that easy, Ali."

"Why not?"

"With our family?" I quiz. "Please."

"What's wrong with our family?" She defends.

"We're fucking criminals." I nearly shout. She flinches. "Sorry."

"Does she know?" Alice asks and I nod. "And she still likes you." Another nod. "It's so meant to be!"

"Alice!" I groan and lean my head back. "Can't you see I won't allow this? I won't let it go on for much longer. I just... I can't end it."

"Why would you be so fucking stupid anyways?" Alice slaps my chest. "Break both your hearts. Hmm, smart one fuck-o."

"Hey!" I stand up straight. "Stop cussin'."

"I'm just saying that you're happy, Bella's happy-"

"How do you know her name! Have you been following me?"

"I... overheard your conversation with Ma." Alice shrugs defensively. "It's not my fault you talk like a trumpet. BROOM!"

"Broom?"

"I was imitating a trumpet noise."

I laugh, letting my head fall back. "I love you, Alice. Now get to bed before I realize I should be mad. Real mad."

"Edward, wait." She stops me. My back is turned to her now, though, and I cross my arms.

"What?"

"Just hear me okay."

"Okay, broom away." I tell her.

"At least face me."

I do so.

"Okay, look, I'm not good with this shit. I mean, since I was eight I had this big ol' crush on Jasper and I just knew he would be the one for me one day. As time passed, that turned out to be more and more true. And now look at me; I've never really had relationship issues apart what to get the damn man for Christmas. I just know I'm set for life with him. Yeah, I had one other boyfriend in high school, but now that I have Jazz, I just know he's the one.

"Now I'm not saying Bella is the one for you, but I met the girl and she is something. I can tell she's trustworthy. You should keep her around and it seems like things are working so far. So why stop? Don't let the family keep you from happiness. Even if it takes years for you to introduce her to us, so be it. Just please, _please _let yourself be happy for once. You both like each other clearly, so why end it?

"You're a great guy, Eddie. I love you and I knew you could make one girl so damn happy her cheeks would burst, and now you have that chance. Don't blow it. Put regrets aside. If she loves you back, she'll stay. Even if you tell her about the break in."

"I don't think I can tell her about the break in." I admit. "Alice what you said, it's really well, inspiring. I just don't know how I can just let things be while knowing all this other stuff. I don't think I can."

"Don't blow this!" Alice pleads. "You're happy. Bella's great. Just one mistake-"

"A lifetime of mistakes." I interrupt.

"Whatever! You're happy, are you not?"

"Bella is amazing, Alice. That's why she deserves more."

"Don't do this 'she deserves more' shit. Edward, you deserve all you want. And you want her."

"Yes."

"Well, then you have her. Let's the ends time themselves. Just bask in happiness for a minute and stop stressing. You already got wrinkles boy."

And with that, Alice turns on her heel and walks out.

I stay behind, reach a hand up to touch my forehead.

"I ain't got no damn wrinkles."

...

* * *

**A/N: Alice is pretty darn insightful isn't she? Should Edward take her advice?**

**What character do you want to see more of?**


	19. Chapter 19

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

******GUYS I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER. THIS IS THE RIGHT CHAPTER. SORRY**

**(Bella POV)**

It's easy to close your eyes and get lost into another world. An imaginary world, a world full of hope and peace and love. I bet everyone does this every once and a while. As I sit in my study, leaning against my soft couch, a book in my hand, I stop to ponder.

Life is full of hope and peace and love. It is.

There are obstacles though; darkness. It comes in, invades.

My heart, mind, body, and soul chooses Edward. But does he really choose me? When it's just the two of us, such as last night, I got to experience what I can call magic. Cliche, I know, but being with Edward just watching movies, eating dinner and talking, was magical. I saw into him, read his mind and heart. I learned about him. He has a passion for the piano, he puts family first, he loves with his whole heart. He can be possessive and protective, and he's also a sore loser. His favourite colour is green and brown, he loves nature walks and loves Hamlet. He also quibbles a lot. There's so much about him that just entices me.

My phone rings, bringing me out of my thoughts and I set my book aside, getting up and grabbing the phone.

"Hello." I greet with an internal groan. I did not want to get up. It better not be a damn telemarketer.

"Bella, you finally answered." A voice I dread to hear replies; Berchi.

I suck in a breath. "Don't call me."

"I just did. And you answered." He laughs.

"What do you want?"

"The watch, sweetheart. You know that." Berchi's voice is smooth yet thick. Dark and menacing, or maybe I'm just imagining that.

"I-I don't have it." I tell him though my voice stutters.

"My dear, you're an awful liar." Why is he suddenly having all these pet names for me?

"I don't have it." I say more sternly. "And if you call again I will call the police. This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing." He responds. "Can you tell me what you did with the watch?"

"I sold it to someone else. He gave me a good offer."

"My darlin', you are dumb. That watch is priceless and mine. You're in big, big trouble. The least you can do is tell me to whom you sold it to."

"A Cullen. He came into my shop and asked about it. I believe it was a Carlisle." I hope that I sound convincing.

I think I hear a roar on the other side of the line. I slam the phone down and unplug it. I crawl back towards the couch and grab my book. If anything happens, just call Edward. I'm okay. I'm okay.

It's hard distracting myself and I find myself thinking of the other valuable in my home. The brass tin from the Elizabethan era. It came from the same storage unit as the watch, so I'm sure that Berchi owned that too. From what I can tell it's expensive and old. I wonder if Berchi will ever ask if I have it or if I've sold it. After minutes more of thinking about the tin, I get up and go to my room. In my closet I pull out a box that's in another box. I open the box and pull out the tin.

"Why did you ever land in my hands?" I whisper to myself.

I can't regret my decision to keep the items or even open an antique store. Dealing with antiques can be dangerous, I once bought a gun off a guy and it ended up not being registered. It was claimed as a stolen gun and I had to go to court.

I just never knew I could be so in this much danger.

Again, I don't regret it for all this brought me to Edward.

Even though we haven't known each other long, there's this connection I feel with him. I never wanted to know somebody more. I want to spend every moment possible with him.

I bet if my phone was plugged in, it'd be ringing non-stop right about now.

I sigh, will this drama be over for once? I'm happy, just let me be.

It's Saturday so I get the day off work. I should probably go grocery shopping. Or I could just stay in my pjs and read all day.

I like the latter.

Then my cellphone vibrates in my pocket.

"So much for a peaceful day." I grab the phone and answer it. "Berchi, look, I told you I-"

"Bella?"

"Edward?" My eyes widen, "Oh gosh I'm sorry. I thought you were..."

"Berchi?"

"Yeah."

"Why has he been harassing you again?"

"Just this morning. He's pissed. I told him I sold the watch to your dad." I explain.

"Good, he's off your back now."

"But now he's on yours."

"He always was, love." Edward replies with a sigh. "All my life."

"That must get exhausting." I say and play with a lose thread on the couch.

"It does, trust me. But I didn't call to complain, I have a question for you." I wait a moment for him to ask. "Want to meet my family today?"

Did the earth shake or is that just me? I'm mind blown. I need sound effects for this. I was not expecting such a thing to come from his mouth.

"Bella?"

"Y-yeah, sure. I'd like that." I finally stutter out a reply.

"You don't have to."

"I want to, I'm just surprised you're asking is all."

"Me too." He chuckles. "Alice talked me into it. Speaking of Alice, she told me you two met."

"Uh, yes." I reply. "Sorry I didn't tell you, it's just she told me not to tell-"

"It's fine. I'll pick you up at ten okay?"

"Kay, see you." I reply and hang up.

It's 9:30. I'm still in my pjs.

Shit.

...

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely breathtaking?" Edward whispers into my ear as he holds the front door open for me. I step into his house - no, mansion - and take off my coat. I look down at my black skinny jeans and violet blouse. I let my hair lay loose and wavy on my shoulders, pinning aside my side bangs.

"Thank you." I blush.

"Okay," Edward calls and not a moment later I hear feet trampling all throughout the house. Alice is first and runs towards me with a big hug. She's small, wearing black tights and a blue dress on top with a black cardigan. Her hair is spiked as usual, but she has large hoop earrings in.

"Bella!" She cries. "I'm so happy, you're so pretty! You're here. You're really here!"

"I'm here." I laugh and wipe under her eye where her mascara is running. Esme runs in next and pulls me into an even tighter hug. Esme holds me close and whispers a 'thank you' into my ear. When she pulls back she straightens her orange blouse and flips her caramel hair over her shoulder. I hear Edward groan as the rest of the family files into the room.

"Emmett is out at the mechanic. I'm Rosalie." A tall blonde in jeans and a red sparkly top shakes my hand. Her hair is pinned up into a messy bun with a few curls hanging down. On her chest is a large, golden heart hanging from a golden chain. Her earrings match, being golden hearts that dangle.

"Hi, Rosalie. I like your necklace." I tell her and she hugs me.

"Thanks, Emmett got it for me for my birthday. I wish he was here, you'd love him." She winks and steps back.

"I'm Jasper, Alice's fiance."

"Congratulations." I shake Jasper's hand and look into his eyes. They're a striking blue and oddly familiar...

I shake my head back into reality when Carlisle nods his head towards me, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Pleasure to meet you, Carlisle." I say politely, but really on the inside, I'm scared shitless. He gives me a curt nod for a response.

Okay, then.

"Just ignore him. I do." Edward murmurs into my ear and I let out a soft laugh.

"The house is beautiful." I say to no one in particular.

"Oh thank you!" Esme smiles at me. "I decorate houses a lot. My cousin's house is beautiful too. I went with a more cottage-y feeling for them. This house is strictly modern."

"It's huge." I look around the space. "But so beautiful and full. I've never seen a place like it."

"Edward, why don't you show Bella around?" Alice steps forward, pulling Jasper back.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Carlisle replies and turns, walking out of the room.

"Ignore him, we do." Alice says. I look at Edward and laugh.

He shrugs, "We're twins." He takes my hand and squeezes it gently in his. "Ready for the tour?"

...

"And lastly, this is my room." Edward smiles and guides me into his room. I first see the wall of books, then music, and the other two are cream coloured. The flooring is oak, and there's a king size bed and a black leather sofa in the room. It's beautiful and large. It makes my apartment look like hell.

I pull him beside me and tangle our fingers together again. "This is my favourite room."

"Because of the books?"

"Because it's yours. It suits you." I reply. "And because of the books."

He laughs, "It's the one place I'm completely comfortable. I don't usually let people in here."

"Well, I feel honored." I turn and smile at him. "It's really lovely in here." I walk over, dragging him with me and sit on the edge of the bed. "And you slept on my couch that one night when you have this bed? You're crazy!"

"Just a little." He chuckles and reaches around me to cage me against him. I laugh and bury my head in his chest. My hands fist his maroon shirt.

"You smell good." I murmur.

"So do you, like vanilla." He nuzzles my neck.

I sigh in content, "Let's stay here. Okay?"

"Kay." He replies and squeezes me tighter against him.

...

Edward's getting me a drink from the fridge and I'm leaning against the island, my elbow resting on the granite. "Okay, I want to move in."

"Feel free, my rooms open." He hands me the glass of OJ and winks. "Anytime. And I'm a good cuddler."

"I bet." I reply with a smile and take a sip of my drink. He walks over to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. The warmth from him makes my skin buzz. It's warm and soft and him.

"Emmett's home." Edward tells me when we hear a truck pull into the huge garage. The garage is connected to the kitchen with a solid wood door. "He'll be glad to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet him." I look up at Edward and into his green eyes. Like emeralds, almost like I haven't seen them before and almost as though I have.

The door opens and in appears a large, bulky man with a crew cut. I look at him and he instantly smiles. "I didn't get the memo. Bells is here!" He walks over and picks me up. "I heard a lot about you, baby."

And he proceeds to spin me.

When he lets me down, he places his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I finally get a good look at his face.

The first thing I notice are his striking blue eyes.

And I know I've seen those eyes.

I know exactly where I've seen those eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**(Edward POV)**

I see Bella freeze before she stiffens. Emmett's eyes widen and he looks over to me. Bella turns to face me and her eyes are completely wide, too.

"No." She mouths. "No, please no."

"Bella?"

"I know! It was you! Em, Jazz, Ed. Holy fuck." She whispers to herself. She rocks back and forth on her heels. "It was you. You, you, you."

"Bella," I step forward. She put the puzzle together. The one thing I never wanted her to find out, she figured out. She put it all together, she sees it was me. Me, Emmett and Jasper. It was us. And now she'll never forgive me. I watch as Bella sets her glass on the island and I reach out for her, taking her in my arms. She smacks my chest with such force that I take a step back.

She knows.

She knows.

She knows.

"Don't touch me!" She says loudly. Alice runs into the room a moment after.

She knows.

She knows.

She knows.

"She knows!" Emmett says to Alice.

"Fuck you!" Bella spits at me. "I can't believe you!" She turns on her heel and runs towards the door. She puts on her coat inside out because she's in such a rush and throws her shoes on. We live in the middle of nowhere. Where does she think she's going.

"Bella!" I shout and start to chase her but Emmett grabs my elbow stopping me.

"What happened?" Alice insisted.

"Bella." I whisper. I look towards Emmett. "Let me the fuck go!"

"No! Let her go! Give her time to think." Emmett says. "If she can't deal with it, she's not the one bro. God."

"And you already slept with her." My father comes into the kitchen. "Did you figure she'd never found out about us? At least you got all you wanted from her. A good lay. But now the charade is over."

"I never fucking slept with her." I spit out. "She's more than that you son of a bitch. I should strangle you with your own tongue you dick." I'm shouting and Emmett and Jasper are both holding me back now. Where Jasper came from, I couldn't say.

I turn and loosen Emmett's grip on me. I knee Jasper below the belt and he hunches over before I run towards my dad. I fly towards him letting my rage loose. "Why can't you just leave me be for once. I'm not the best kid for you and you sure as hell let me know. You cannot saw shit about Bella though. One more thing about her and you'll be digging your own grave." I keep punching his gut and he's hunched over. I smack him onto the ground and straddle him, punching his face, his arms, his chest. "You son of a bitch!"

Emmett and Jasper run over and pull me off and ma enters the room. Before I know it, she's crying.

"No, no. Edward stop!" She cries. "Carlisle... Ali call the police."

"Bella!" I shout towards the door. All I see is red, red dark as blood. It covers my vision. I chant Bella's name over and over again in my head.

She knows.

She knows.

She knows.

"Bella!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Yes, 914 Chestnut Drive. Thank you." Alice enters the room again with the phone clutched to her ear. "They'll be here soon."

"Bella!" I cry.

...

After hours we get to go home. Dad with his face bandaged and one of his ribs broken. Ma cries the whole time. Alice hugs me the whole time. Emmett and Jasper go out for drinks and Rosalie is already at home.

"You're lucky I didn't press charges, boy." My dad says. "You leave one scar on me, I'll leave two on you!"

"Try it." I retort.

"Boys." My ma stops and sniffles. "I hate this."

The moment we pull into the driveway she's out of the car and running towards the house.

"Look what you did. All for a girl that you can't even have." My dad says. "Your mother should be most important to you."

"Dad, go inside." Alice says. "Please, let me talk to Edward."

Emmett drove and he parks in the garage. "Dude, that was kind of sick. Dad deserved that. Don't say shit about me around him though, he'll punch me to the ground in no time."

"Whatever." I reply as Emmett gets out of the car and slams the door. It's just Alice and I in the back seat of the Porsche now. I lean into Alice's shoulder and let a sob shake me.

"I knew she'd find out." Alice whispers. "I should have told her. I should have said something, but now..."

"I can't just lose her over this. I can't. I'll do anything." I reply.

"Then do exactly that."

...

After calling her 94 times I realize she won't pick up. I decide to go over to her house and when I get there, she won't let me in her apartment. I knock 24 times, calling her name each time. On the 25th knock, she replies, "Go away!"

"Bella, angel."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm so sorry."

"You were never gonna tell me."

"I-I Bella." I whisper her name over and over again. I lean my back against the door and slump towards the ground.

...

I check my watch.

9:28 pm.

I've been here since noon.

In front of her door.

My stomach growls.

I ignore it.

"Bella." I whisper out again.

No answer.

I get up and leave.

...

Days pass and I feel weaker with each one that goes. My mind, my body, all weak. My family is in Italy going after Berchi after hearing another lead. I stayed home.

The whole family went, even the girls.

They're staying for a month.

To get away from me, really.

Ma didn't want to go, neither did Alice, but the guys dragged them along. It's safer that way. Leave me alone to grieve.

But I'll figure something out eventually.

I will get her back.

I hope.

I don't even know what day it is.

I'm in my pyjamas from the time my family left.

I think that was three days ago.

I eat, sleep, use the bathroom, eat, sleep, watch television. Not in that particular order.

I sleep too much.

I dream too much.

When I'm awake, I'm dreaming, too. I dream whatever I want. I close my eyes and create a scene in my head.

Bella and I getting married.

Bella and I together at home on a Friday night.

Bella and I out for dinner.

Bella and I laughing.

Bella reading while I listen in content.

Bella sighing my name.

Bella smiling.

Us having children.

Growing old.

I've never thought about these things until Bella and now I can't seem to stop myself.

_Bella kisses me on the lips and I sigh her name. "Bella, thank you."_

_"Happy Birthday." She smiles and hands me another gift. "Open it."_

_"Don't have to ask me twice." I chuckle and tear open the paper to reveal a long and narrow box. I open the lid and I see a row of pebbles._

_"On the bottom of each one lists an important date. One for our marriage, one for your birthday, my birthday, our first date, and the last one... is yesterday. When I found out I was pregnant."_

Stop.

"I need her." I whisper to myself.

What am I doing just sitting here?

I can get her back. I can... I can at least have her hear me out.

I won't give up.

...

I knock once and the door opens under my hand. "Angela, I'm fi- Edward." She crosses her arms. "You're a mess."

"I know." I look down at my pjs. "Took me a while to figure out I should come back here."

"Because one night camping in front of my door isn't enough."

"I'll stay here much longer if that's what it takes." I say and Bella goes to close the door but I stop her.

"Please just hear me out." I pause and she nods, letting me continue. "I fucked up. I really did. I should of told you. I should of let you know. It's just after that night happened, then I met you... and I fell for you. I knew telling you the truth meant losing you and I couldn't fathom that... I can't fathom that. I mean look at me, I'm a mess. It's because I was so right with you. Things just felt right. I was happy and you seemed happy. We have fun together. I want to know you more. I want to be here for you, always."

I step forward and take her hands in mine. "I should of told you. I know that now. But it's too late. I think I might have lost you."

"Edward, I know that feeling you have. The electricity or the buzz whenever we're close. That feeling of being whole."

"I yearn for it. I'm here - alive - right now for this. For you. There's nothing else that I want. Nothing else really makes sense right now. I'll do anything."

I look disgusting begging.

"I already decided I would forgive you before you even got here. I mean if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. And we have too much going for us."

"I'm so sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay. Now you hear me out."

"Okay."

"There are things we don't know about each other, like I could tell you once I was arrested or how my first kiss was disgusting. I could tell you gritty details about my life. I could tell you stuff I pushed way down in the past. I could tell you all that and maybe one day I'll get the chance too. I know you have stuff you haven't told me yet. I wouldn't expect you to say 'I'm Edward Cullen, I broke into your store. Want a drink?'. That's unrealistic."

"I would of told you. I was going to eventually."

"I know. No matter how I hear it, it'll hurt. I can't stop that."

I frown. "I know."

"But you just wanted the watch."

And the Golden Age...

"I knew then and I know now, that you guys would never hurt me."

"Never." I vow.

"So I forgive you. I have trust issues, yes, but I don't want to lose what we have, Edward." She whispers and pulls me inside. I kick the door shut with my foot and bend in the knees to pick her up. I swing her up into my arms and pull her tight to my chest.

"The past few days have been hell." I say noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"They have been." She agrees. "But now, we're starting fresh."

I carry her to the couch and set her down.

"Okay, I'm Edward Cullen." I shake her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan, Edward what are you doing in my house?" She asks with a laugh.

I lean forward and kiss the tip of her nose. Now is not the right time for a first kiss, that I know.

She leans against my chest. "I've always been insecure. I've always had trust issues. I'm sorry if I ever seem distant."

"All I've known you, you weren't."

"I want to tell you why."

"Okay?"

"When I was a little girl my room was pink and my pillows were purple but my favourite colour was yellow. I was a happy-go-lucky kind of girl and was friendly to everyone. Ever since I was two, I had a babysitter named James. He babysat a lot of kids in town and he was only 18. He worked at the gas station, too. He loved kids, he wanted to become a teacher supposedly.

"He babysat me all the time up until I was five. When I was five a word got into the police department. Apparently James was molesting the girls and boys he'd babysit."

"Bella, no, don't-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Edward, we're being truthful now aren't we?" I nod and she continues. "I don't remember him that much, just his face. I don't remember... anything. But all the kids he babysat had to go in for a check up. I was one of those kids. 4 girls and 3 boys. He got charged and is still in jail. I don't know what mum called the police, but my mum beat herself up for never knowing what was happening. How many times it happened? Only James knows."

"Bella, angel, I can't..." I shake my head and swallow bile. "How that could have happened, I swear to God-"

"I don't remember it consciously, but subconsciously I must. Ever since I was five I was more isolated and I tried to be alone all the time. Until I met Angela, I never even had a best friend. I hardly had friends. I felt different and I refused to get close to anyone. I never even had a boyfriend before.

"But I trust you." She concludes.

"And I let you down."

"You didn't know me when you did it. I trust you not to hurt me, Edward. I trust you to know about me. I don't know why, I just do. Yes, I wish you told me you were the one who broke in, but as I said, if it were me, I wouldn't have said anything either. I understand why. Please stop beating yourself up."

She curls closer into my chest and I press my face into her hair. "I just want to protect from everything, including myself."

"Let me in."

"It's a scary place."

"You'll keep me safe." She responds and I look down at her face. Her eyes are now closed, her lips parted. She looks so peaceful.

"I will." I promise.

"It was cute how you camped outside my door for a whole day."

"I would forever if that's what it took."

"I'm not that mean." She laughs.

"Thank God!" I lean down and press my lips to her forehead. "As much as I refuse to let you go, I need to leave."

"What, no." She fists my shirt. "Edward." Her eyes snap open.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes. I'll be back."

"Pack a suitcase." She murmurs. "Stay."

"My family is gone." I whisper. "I'll fill you in when I get back."

"Pack a suitcase." She repeats. "I'm serious."

...

When I knock on Bella's door she answers right away. Suitcase in hand I step inside and place the suitcase by the door. She closes and locks the door, leading me to the couch. "I made hot chocolate."

"You're perfect, you know that?" I ask and take the mug from her. She grabs one and takes a sip not replying to me. "Really, you are. You forgave me. That's incredible."

"I feel the connection, Edward. I understand why you did what you did. I get it." She looks up at me. "It's who you are, not what you are. You could be a vampire for all I care."

"Let me suck your blood." I say lamely. "Bella, really, hear me out. I feel like a complete tool over here." I chug some of the hot chocolate and let is scald my throat. I set the mug on the coffee table and kick my feet up. "The whole time I was realizing what a fuck up I was. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. About us. I want you, always. I know that. I know I'll go against my family, the world, and even aliens to be with you."

"Aliens are pretty tough."

"Seriously. I know." I laugh. She sits down beside me and takes my hand. "I'm glad I changed back into pjs." I say and look at her cute Winnie the Pooh jammies.

"Me too, I'm glad you came back."

"Of course I could." I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "We're like magnets."

"We are." She pauses and leans into me. "So you said you'd fill me in."

And so I do. I tell her about punching my father, them leaving, the days without her. I tell her more though, so much more. "I dream every night about you. I picture your face the minute my eyes are closed. I haven't been good with relationships, but I'll giving it my all here. It's worth it."

"It is." She nods. "So your family just left for a whole month."

I shrug, "They figured I needed space. We were never a family to talk things out. Just punch and leave. That was a joke, the last part..."

Bella shakes her head. "That's so sad. You have such a big family."

"We're all just crooks. We'd steal from each other if we wanted. I never really felt like I belonged with them."

"I can't believe they just left for a whole month."

"They're after Berchi, mainly. But they're on vacation. I could've went if I wanted."

"But you didn't want to."

"You're here. So here is where I'll stay."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of this chapter. I don't know why.**

**What are your thoughts?**

**Leave a review?**


	21. Chapter 21

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

******Sorry about the last chapter... It was just... yeah.**

**(Bella POV)**

It's nighttime and it's Edward's second night being over. He's passed out on the couch again, a blanket laying sloppily across his large form. One arm hangs over the back of the couch and the other dangles on the floor. I wish I had a better place to offer him, but he refuses to take my bed from me and he said as long as he's welcome here, he's staying. And I'm too selfish to let him leave.

Yeah I'm kind of pissed. But I keep putting myself in his shoes. If I were the one to break in on him and then met him and fell for him, I'd probably not tell either. I know what they were after, I understand why word couldn't get out, and I understand that they never would hurt me. It's just the fact it was him... It bugs me. I forgive him and part of me really wants to let him in and trust him, but I wonder; is he keeping anything else from me?

All of yesterday I got pampered by him. It was Sunday so I had the day off work. I slept in until noon and Edward woke me up with breakfast in bed. He's not the best cook, but the thought of him doing so for me made my heart flutter. It was a simple breakfast too, only eggs and toast, but again it was thoughtful. I stayed in my pyjamas all day, too. So did Edward. We watched a few movies and ordered a pizza for supper. Edward didn't let me get up once, he always insisted on getting my drinks, getting the phone, putting the dishes away.

We also had the longest conversation to tie up any loose ends. He filled me in on Berchi and reminded me about the watch. He apologized and drawled on about how he understands what he did was wrong. I told him it was fine from the start and I kept saying that I put myself in his shoes when thinking about the situation. In the end, we're together and I'm happy he's here. And he's doing everything in his power to get me to trust him again.

I still cannot believe I told him about my childhood. That's a dark secret I hold safely with me, one that changed me from being a happy child to an isolated child. As I grew older, I stopped being so scared day to day and started to put myself out in the open more, but I'll always have the past lurking behind me. It's something that unfortunately controlled my life from the start.

I kneel in front of Edward and place a hand on his shoulder and shake him. "Edward, please wake up."

He groans and places a hand on top of mine. He opens his eyes slowly and blinks a few times, letting the light provided from the lamp adjust to his eyes. "Mornin'?"

I shake my head, "No, but I can't sleep."

"Oh," He lets his hand fall off mine and back onto the floor. "Bad dream?"

"Nah, I'm just not tired. Sorry I woke you up... I just wanted to know if you wanted to come for a walk with me?" I ask softly and press my bottom lip out a little to pout. It's ridiculous, but I try it and it seems to work. Edward slowly sits up while nodding his head.

"I'm not letting you walk alone this late." He stretches his arms behind him before standing. He looks down at his track pants and white t-shirt. "I don't need to change, do I?"

"No, just toss your coat on. It's chilly." I walk over to the window and look outside. "Two weeks until Christmas."

He comes up behind me, handing me my coat. "Mmm, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Just you." I lean back against him.

"Well I'll be here." He replies and kisses my head. "Let's go for a walk."

When we get outside a blast of cool air washes over my face. The air is crisp in the night and it's softly snowing. A snowflake lands on my forehead and I use my gloved hand to brush it away. The moon is out, along with a group of stars filling the night sky. Streetlights are on that provide little light to show the way. My apartment building is one block away from the main street in town and two blocks from central park.

Edward places his hand in mine and tangles our fingers together. We start walking down the snowy street. I'm surprised to see a few businesses and a cafe still open along with other people mingling down the street. It's only midnight, but still. Edward's thumb lazily traces over the back of my hand and I squeeze his hand a little tighter in return. He places himself between me and the road before we walk any further.

"I think you're the hero." I tell him suddenly.

He looks down at me but keeps on walking. "Hmm?"

"You keep playing off that you're a bad guy, but really you're just a hero." I tell him.

I watch as he tips his head back and laughs. Snowflakes fall onto his bare face and one lands on the tip of his nose. We get to the corner of the street and turn in direction of the park.

"After all I've done and after all I've told you, you still come to that conclusion?" He finally asks in response.

"I think so, yes. Sure what you do isn't very legal, but it's for the good of people."

"I've seen people get killed. I've had a gun aimed at my forehead. I've aimed my gun at a guy before."

"Not someone innocent." I retort.

"I steal, Hell I broke into your-"

"We're not talking about that anymore, remember?" I say.

"Okay, but still. You amuse me, Bella, you really do." He chuckles and pulls me a little closer.

...

By the time we get back to the apartment it's nearly one in the morning. We sit side by side on the couch, our hands still interlocked. "I think tomorrow we should go shopping." I suggest after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I get up and walk over to my stereo. I turn some Indie music on low.

"Oh you do?" He replies. "For Christmas?"

"Well we need to get Angela and Ben something. You still need to meet Ben actually." I purse my lips. "Maybe I should invite them to go out tomorrow night for dinner. Since we're formally a couple."

"Sounds like a plan." He responds with a big smile. I walk back over to the couch and sit down as close as possible to him. "What did you plan on getting them for Christmas?"

"Well, the truth is I have no idea." I lightly laugh. "It's just I want it to be something so amazing and such a surprise, but I want her to love it. She's my best friend. Wait a minute-"

"Yes?"

"Your family won't be home for Christmas." I look up at Edward. "They're in Italy."

He shrugs, "We don't usually do much for Christmas. Ma likes to decorate, but since we're rich, if we want something we get it. We don't wait for Christmas and all that. Plus, we already live together so we see each other everyday. We don't need a holiday to get together."

"That makes sense, but you still aren't doing anything?"

He shakes his head, "Ma will probably call and ask me to go to Italy so we can all be together."

"Will you go."

"Probably not. Too much tension between dad and I still." Edward says, "Oh I like this song."

"The Lumineers are great." I reply and go back to the topic. "Will you spend Christmas with me? All I do is go to my mum's Christmas day and then all night I'll be at home."

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet your mother." His green eyes twinkle.

"I'm sure you can, trust me." I let out a frustrated sigh. "We're kinda on thin ice since my dad died."

"Oh?" Edward questions.

"We don't talk that much, but as tradition goes, we see each other every Christmas." I explain quickly. "I don't know what to get her either!"

"Maybe a candle." Edward suggests.

"That's actually a good idea. She usually has one lit at home. She'll probably need more. It's somewhat thoughtful." I nod, "Yes I like that. Thank you."

"Anytime. I just have the biggest challenge."

"What's that?"

"Getting you something." He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I'm not really a shopper. As I said, Christmas isn't usually something I celebrate."

"I really can't believe that." I admit rather shyly. I look around the room. The white walls are plain and boring with only one abstract picture hanging above the television. The television, now she's a beauty. A 42" flat screen that costed me nearly a month's paycheck back in the day. Now I earn almost twice as much - which still isn't a lot - but the television is still a keepsake.

"Me neither." Edward says sheepishly. "It's such a special holiday. But oh well, I get to celebrate this year. I can't wait. Especially since that means you want to see me more."

"Oh trust me, you'll need another suitcase soon, Cullen."

...

"There was this one time," Edward begins with a sigh of frustration. His head is on my lap, my book is set aside on the coffee table. It's nearly two a.m and neither of us can fall asleep so we're telling stories of our past. The good, the bad, and the down right ugly. I thread my fingers through his hair absentmindedly and let him continue. "A man named Gerald was stealing weapons from this guns and armor shop. The guy called my dad up and asked for help. The man was loose and armed and the police were going to be looking for him by morning. The man wanted his guns back first, he wanted us to step in.

"So we did, but we were in L.A at the time and so was this man. The girls were with us and had to tag along with us on the run. We armed ourselves and went out to Gerald's hideout. When we got there it was filled with dope and smoke of all sorts. It was disgusting, I still remember my throat clogging up walking inside.

"Anyways, we went straight for Gerald, but ran into his guns first. He was in the bedroom, but dad was more interested in getting his hands on the weapons and sneaking out. Ma went looking for more against dad's word of telling her not to. It wasn't until a moment later that I heard a shriek. A terrified shriek at that. Like a scream almost, but not quite." Edward's eyes fall closed. "When I ran into the room, Gerald had his arm wrapped around ma's head in a choke hold. A gun was pointed to her forehead."

"Bella, I almost died right then." Edward shakes his head against my lap. "That image will never leave my brain. And the worst part is, I froze. Before I knew it dad was in the room tackling Gerald and ma was let loose and sobbing. But I froze."

I play with a curl in Edward's hair. The standing lamp in the corner is the only light in the room that's turned on. "That's a normal reaction."

"No," He murmurs more to himself. "Dad was so upset. He told me ma coulda died if I just stayed there and he hadn't stepped in. He was so upset with me he wanted to shoot me himself."

"What happened to Gerald?"

"The cops busted us. The neighbours called in a noise complaint." Edward replies. "We got to go home after a few hours of interrogation."

"That's insane." I mutter. "I can't believe that."

"Me neither." Edward tries to stifle a yawn.

"Your dad had no right getting mad at you." I trace over his jaw.

"He did. I'm mad at myself. I did nothing. I just froze."

"Gerald could of shot if your dad wasn't so fast. Freezing was the wisest thing to do."

"I guess, but I'll never forgive myself."

"You're too hard on yourself, Edward. You got to give yourself some credit for once."

"I managed to get you to forgive me. That counts for something." He opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

******Check out my blogspot for teasers! Link on profile**

**(Edward POV)**

"So you always have a gun with you?" Bella says more like a question than a statement. "That means you have one right now?"

"Yes. In my suitcase, really." I reply calmly. "It's not like I'll have to use it. I just always carry one around. It's like girls with their purses, they usually have it with them."

"But it's a gun."

"Just a 9 mm hand gun." I reply easily.

"Just a 9 mm hand gun." Bella quotes. "You're used to that stuff but this is all new to me!"

"Okay, want me to put it back home?"

"No, just... Actually, can I see it?" She asks. Right now she's making breakfast waffles in the small kitchen. I'm flipping through the paper in the living room. It feels like we've known each other much longer than we actually have. It's so comfortable just being with her. Bella doing something on her own, while I'm in the other room minding my own business. Sharing a casual conversation. Okay, so maybe a conversation about guns isn't so casual, but the feeling is.

I stare at the abstract painting above the television like it's doing some sort of magic trick before replying a slow, "Yeah. Uh, sure."

"Really?" She stops mixing the waffle batter and looks over at me, I feel her stare boring into me.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not gonna hide stuff from you." I reply becoming more confident with each word. "Let me go get it." I get up and walk over to my suitcase which is behind the couch. It's a red Adidas bag instead of a suitcase, but it does the trick. I used to use it all the time when I went to the gym three times a week. I should probably start doing that again. Waffles aren't helping the six pack. I grab my handgun and bring it over to Bella setting it on the island in the kitchen. Her kitchen is cute for an apartment and she keeps everything in tip-top shape. The walls are a charcoal grey and there are cupboard lining the three walls. There's an old gas stove with a fridge beside it that's louder than Emmett's snoring. The granite is the same colour as the walls and looks pretty old, but is kept clean without any scratches. On the counter tops there are random items such as a breadbasket, fruit tray, telephone, and sewing machine. I never know what to expect here.

"Whoa," Bella pokes at it. "This thing really shoots?"

"Not right now since safety is on, but yeah it can shoot." I laugh and walk up behind her. I place my hands on her hips. "Just in case of an emergency. I hate to say it, but you never know what could happen. Especially with me being around you, I'm just bringing in the danger."

"I don't believe that." She leans back against me and I hold her tighter.

"You should. A lot of people are after me and my family. They don't like us. Berchi isn't the only one. We mess with hard criminals. They aren't too happy when we take back what they stole." I explain quickly.

"I'm still on your side." Bella tells me. "No matter what you say to try to push me away."

"I don't think I could push you away," I say honestly. "Look at me now." I kiss the top of her head. She unwraps herself from my grasp and goes back to mixing the waffle batter.

"I should take you to the shooting range sometime. Maybe I can get you your own handgun when you're not around." I say and lean against the counter, my elbows resting on top. I watch her hips sway as she walks over to the waffle maker and pours some batter onto it.

She snorts out a laugh. "The only thing I'd shoot is myself. I have no aim. You should've seen me in high school, gym class was horrible!"

"I would of liked to see that." I respond with a smirk. "Two left feet?"

"More like penguin feet. I slip around like I'm on ice all the time." The waffle maker sizzles when she shuts the lid down on it.

"Those smell good already."

"Good, because I'm making a lot." She turns to face me for a moment. "So, do you want me to call Angela and Ben tonight and ask them if they want to go out to dinner with us?"

"Sounds great." I nod. "I think I should formally meet Angela. I've seen her around and I know who you're talking about, but I've never really met her. Ben either."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call them after breakfast." She takes out the cooked waffle and sets it on the plate. She slides it across the counter to me. "The first of many waffles. Dig in."

...

We pull up to the restaurant at seven. Since I drove my Volvo to Bella's she lets me drive. Well really, I had to argue with her about it for a few minutes, but she eventually let me drive. When we get to the restaurant, we go inside where Angela and Ben are already sitting at a booth waiting for us. They sit side by side on the left side of the large wood booth. Angela wears a red blouse and Ben wears a black blazer.

I look down at Bella and see her blue sweater dress with black tights and smile. We match tonight, I'm wearing a deep blue dress shirt and black pants that match her outfit. Hand in hand we walk over to the booth and I let Bella slide in first.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," I apologize when I fully sit down. "Traffic was heavy."

"No, I made Edward drive slow." Bella laughs. "He drives like a maniac. It's crazy, I told him to slow down!"

"So I went at my grandfather's speed." I add in. "But traffic was heavy, too."

Angela and Ben both laugh. Bella pipes up after their done, "And Angela, Ben, I want you to formally meet Edward."

I reach my hand across the table and shake both of him. I scrutinize Ben for a moment, noticing his gelled spiked hair, bushy eyebrows, pointed nose, thin lips, and high cheekbones. Afterwards I peer over at Angela and see her long hair is in a high pony tail on top of her head. Her blue eyes are standing out against her makeup and her small nose matches her small mouth. Everyone is wearing a smile.

Once we all settle in a waiter comes by and hands us each a thick, blue menu. I flip through it casually and stop on the main dishes. "So how long have you two been engaged?" I start conversation. I note Angela's little diamond ring resting on her finger. It's pretty, small, but sparkly.

"Four months, yesterday!" Angela replies excitedly. "We still haven't picked out a date. We need more money first."

"I just got promoted to manager." Ben explains, "It's starting to pay off better."

"Oh where do you work?" I ask.

"Walmart." Ben says sheepishly.

"Hey, a job is a job." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah, where do you work, Edward?" Angela asks me the dreaded question.

I brace myself, ready to answer. "Well, I work with my family. We deal with antiques here and there."

"That's why Edward and I get along so well." Bella chirps in with a smile. "We actually met while discussing an antique."

"Oh the watch?" Angela asks.

"What watch?" Ben asks.

Thankfully, the waiter comes back to take our orders and the conversation dies down.

...

By the time we're finished dinner the atmosphere is cool and calm. I feel relaxed and almost at home with this group of people. Bella with her little hand on my knee under the table. Angela and Ben laughing and leaning into each other over the last bite of dinner.

"We have to get dessert!" Angela insists. "The cheesecake here is the best!"

"I can't eat another bite." Bella shakes her head and pats her stomach with her free hand. "But you guys go ahead."

"Whatever, Bella." Angela laughs. I think the two cherry daiquiris might be getting to her now. "You know you'll have at least one bite. The cheesecake is the best."

"I've never even been here before." I admit.

"Well where's that waiter? We need four slices of cheesecake." Angela calls out and snaps her fingers. A minute later the waiter walks by and stops at our booth.

"Can I help any of you? Drinks, dessert?"

"Both!" Angela laughs. "I'll have an iced tea this time and we all want a slice of cherry cheesecake."

"So Edward," Ben starts. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Spending the time with Bella," I reply with a large smile. "Best Christmas ever."

"Aw." Angela coos. "That's sweet. But don't you have a huge ass family?"

I chuckle lowly, "Yeah, but we spend a lot of time together. Christmas is just another day. Plus, they're in Italy right now. I stayed behind this time."

"Why would you miss out on a trip to Italy?" Angela questions with a tilt of her head.

"I've been there a few times." I answer coolly. "It's more of a couples retreat for them all and I'd rather stay back."

"That makes sense." Ben nods. "Stay back with, Bee. You know Angela worries about her all the time. 'Bella lives all alone. Bella this, Bella that. Bella has been alone too long'.-"

"Alright that's enough." Bella cuts him off.

"Especially after the break in. I just worry all the time." Angela admits.

I watch Bella's face flush. "My house isn't near as valuable as my store." She lies. "No one would break in my measly apartment." I hate that she has to lie for me. I hate that we can't just be a normal couple. We can't tell the truth to her closest friends. Angela and Ben are pretty much my only friends. I know if my family catches drift that I'm going out with 'normal' people, I'll be in deep shit. I'm not supposed to socialize. It's just a way to let the secret out. I'm supposed to blend into society and not stand out. I'm not even supposed to have a conversation with the store clerk who checks out my groceries. Ma used to, but one day Dad went wiht her to the store and she talked to the clerk and the whole car ride home he raged about how bad that was. Now she barely says hi to anyone.

"Well now Edward's there." Angela smiles. "So I don't worry so much."

"Good because you shouldn't." Bella replies.

"How long you staying with Bella?" Ben asks me.

Uh, forever?

Oh, at her house.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I look hesitantly over at Bella.

"We're just taking things day by day." She responds. "He has a suitcase and since his family is gone, I'm not making him stay all alone. I'm sure the couch isn't that comfortable though."

"It'll suffice. I've never been fed so much since being at your house." I laugh. "Completely worth it."

Everyone laughs and my smile grows. It's nice being able to just get out. Get out and relax. Talk to people, not worry about this and that. Have dinner. Be with Bella.

I really like the being with Bella part.

But I wonder, how long will the facade keep up?

* * *

**A/N: Of course there's always WorryWard.**

**Check out my blogspot for teasers! :) (Link on profile)**

**Leave a review? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Check out my blogspot for weekly teasers! Link on profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

When we get home it's 9:30. Edward and I are exhausted and crawl onto the couch to watch television together. "I really like them." Edward says once he flips on a show about the paranormal. I can see that he's already comfortable here. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and grabs the old afghan off the back of the couch to place over us. It's nearly forty years old, my great-great grandmother knitted it. The red is fading more and more each year. I pull my knees into my chest and pull the blanket up under my chin.

"That's good. I can tell they liked you, too." I tell him truthfully. "Angela doesn't usually drink by the way. Tonight seemed to be an exception. She's been pretty stressed out lately."

"It's fine. Just lightened the atmosphere you could say." Edward chuckles and places a hand over the blanket on my knee. "I had a good time."

"Me too." I agree. "It's nice to get out." On the television I see it's a night vision camera and a crew of paranormal investigators are going inside an old museum. Just the vibe of the show scares the hell out of me. I lean a little closer to Edward. I stretch out and rest my head on his shoulder, my legs sprawling out.

Edward's arm goes around my shoulder. "I like it here, too. With you." He tells me.

"I like having you here." I say and blush rises into my cheeks. Our eyes lock and I lean up slowly, so slow, and press my lips softly to his. His lips are smooth. They press against mine firmly before parting softly. A wave of heat passes throughout my whole body as his breath trickles into my mouth. My right hand comes up to tangle in his soft, messy hair and I softly tug down.

"Yeah, I really like it here." He murmurs against my mouth and I let out a snort. I blush at the sound and Edward captures my face in both his hands, holding me close. He presses one, two, three small kisses to my lips before sealing it with a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Too much."

"Impossible." I respond and place my hands on top of his.

"Thank you," He kisses my lips again. "Just thanks."

...

Days pass and Christmas is just a week away. Edward and I went shopping on numerous occasions, but I can't seem to find something right for Angela. I got my mum a candle, Ben a gift card and some lottery tickets, and I bought Edward an antique watch from my own store. I saw him looking at it one day he came in. Angela, however, is almost impossible to buy for.

Edward and I are out shopping yet again at the mall in the closest city, Spoons. "I have no idea what to get her. I can't get her something from the store because I always do that. I need something... unique. I can get her a candle, but I want something with a little more thought."

"We'll just cruise through the mall and see what pops out." Edward takes my hand and kisses it before tangling our fingers together. The mall is pretty crowded just before Christmas. Last minute shoppers are starting to arise and the stores and getting less stocked by the day. Even my store is having some good sales. A lot of people get antiques for loved ones. The holidays are the perfect time for stores to boost income.

Then it hits me. The perfect gift. Kind of cheesy, but Angela and I so do cheesy. "I know what to get her." I say and walk into a teenage accessory store.

"And what's that?"

"A friendship necklace. I'll buy the word 'best' here and then I'll get a nice gold chain to put it on."

"That's actually a really good idea."

"I have them sometimes." I laugh and we look through the selection. "Man, I can't believe they still have these in stores."

"Cheesy." Edward admits and squeezes my hand. "But I think Angela will love it."

"If she doesn't, she'll like the chain. She can just take the charm off." I shrug my shoulders. "But I think she'll like it, too."

"What'd you get me?" Edward asks and nudges me lightly in the ribs. I slap him away gently.

"You'll find out in one week!" I exclaim. "You should of told me how impatient you can be. I wouldn't have brought you to the mall."

"I like being with you." He says seriously. "And I like holding your hand." He winks and I tighten our grasp on each other's hand.

...

"Merry Christmas, angel." Edward kisses me awake. I groan and stretch my arms out in front of me.

"Merry Christmas." I see him rubbing the kink out of his neck. I sit up and shake my head at him. "No more sleeping on the couch, I can't see you go through this everyday."

"I'm fine." He winces when he hits a spot on his shoulder. "I don't mind. I'd rather be here than at home."

"Sleep with me." I blurt out and then blush. "I mean... Oh cannoli that is so embarrassing."

Edward laughs at me. "I know what you mean." His eyes light up. "Are you sure?" When I nod, he smiles and crawls into bed next to me. "Well I'm not one to say no to that." His arms wrap around my waist and he holds me close to his warm body. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Ready to meet my mum today? I'm warning you, she's something." I nuzzle closer to him.

"I'm ready." He responds. "I think our relationship is at that point by now. You've already went my parents... though, that didn't go the smoothest."

"The worst my mum can do is embarrass me, so don't worry. It'll all be my humiliation." I chuckle. "I miss her though, even though we aren't that close, she's still my mum you know?"

"I know. I can't picture not being close to my ma, but I understand because dad and I can hardly stand being in the same room together. It's horrible."

"Why don't you two get along?"

"I just don't feel like I can live up to what he wants me to be. He wants me to be this perfect crime kid. He wants to say he can pass down the family 'business' to me. Or Emmett. But Emmett wants to start a family with Rosalie. He's not sure if he wants to keep up with this and ma is on his side the whole time, so that means dad is, too."

"But if you're just like Emmett, why can't your dad just let you be?"

"I was alone for too long I guess. Now that Emmett said no, dad needs someone to pass the business down to. And I'm his only son left." Edward shrugs his shoulders around me. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"That's horrible."

"It's a waste of a life. I don't want to be that guy." He replies and nuzzles me. "I always kind of wanted to be a firefighter."

"That'd be sexy." I blurt out. "Man, me and my mouth in the mornings."

Edward just laughs and trails his fingers through my curly hair. "It'd be the perfect life. You and me together in a house. Married. Maybe a family one day. You with the shop, me a firefighter. The neighbours would like us, Angela and Ben would always be over. Having barbecues."

"We can. We will. We'll figure it out." I promise him. "I'm staying right here with you and we'll get through this crap."

"You're great."

...

"Hello Bella!" My mum gives me a death hug. I wrap my arms around her and pat her back awkwardly. This is the first time I've seen her in a long time. It's as though she just notices Edward and lets me go with a gasp. "Who is this?"

"I'm Edward Cullen." He sticks his hand out politely and my mum shakes it.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Bella's?" My mum asks never taking her eyes off of Edward.

"More than that actually," He pulls his hand back and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Really?" My mum asks in disbelief. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, mum... And Merry Christmas." I sound quite awkward. I look around her small house. No boyfriend this year, which is a major surprise for me. It's mundane for her to have a new boyfriend every holiday - more like every week - and this year, she seems more calm and collected than most.

"Merry Christmas." She smiles, "Come on in." She closes the door stopping the cool air from coming into the heated house. "Just kick your shoes aside. Dinner is almost ready."

"I can smell it." Edward chuckles, "It smells really good."

"Ham."

"Not turkey?" I ask.

"Well turkey isn't very original. I figured by the time Christmas comes most people are all tired of turkey. I mean with thanksgiving and all the other turkey days." My mum laughs loudly filling up the slight silence. "Well all be stout by the end of the season. So I made ham."

"Whatever's good." I respond and kick my converse shoes to the side. "The place looks nice." I look around taking in all the Christmas decorations. My mum always decorates , but this year she went over the top I would say. There are two Christmas trees - both miniature - in the living room and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. It reminds me of the movie Elf when Buddy decorates the entire store over night. It's that crazy. There are also lights stapled against the ceiling that are all vibrant colours filling the space.

"I just couldn't stop decorating. I bought so much stuff this year. It's a good thing I got a job." My mum states proudly.

I gap at her, "You finally got a job?"

"Just a helper at the hair salon, but yes I got a job. If you came by more often you would know and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Mum, I'm very busy and you live two hours away." I shake my head at myself. "I'm so sorry I don't visit more."

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

Edward defends me, "We weren't together long."

"Anyways," My mum rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "I'll go check on the ham. Make yourselves at home." She saunters out of the room swaying her hips.

"She thinks your hot." I look at Edward with a smile. "That's hilarious. She always has been somewhat a cougar though."

"She's ... she is something." Edward replies with a chuckle. We talk over to the couch and curl up by the fire together.

"She never decorates this much and there's usually a new guy every time I visit. Probably more than I know of. This year she seems... different. She is single, really decorated, has a job, and she's not near as much of a narcissist."

"Maybe she's changing for the better."

"Hopefully. I hate seeing her act like a teenager. But she's right, I should visit her more. I miss so much. Who knows when she changed?" I ask with a sigh. "She's my mum. I owe it to visit."

"Then we'll visit more." Edward squeezes my hip.

I'm about to say something more when my mum calls from the kitchen, "Dinners ready!"

* * *

**A/N: Kay, I'm not gonna lie. This is getting boring. I'm gonna have to put in some crazy action!**

**What do you think is going to happen?**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Edward POV)**

"Oh Edward!" My ma cries to me through the phone. "Why can't you come up here for Christmas. I know we don't do much, but we should be a family."

"With dad there? We aren't family with him, ma. I love you, don't cry." I plead with her. Bella is sitting on my lap on the couch playing with my fingers of my left hand while I get my ma's sob story through the phone. "And it's Christmas night, if I even got to Italy as quick as possible, it wouldn't be Christmas. It doesn't matter."

"I just don't want you to be all alone."

"I'm not alone. I'm with Bella." I smile down at Bella and she presses her lips to mine briefly.

"That must be why you weren't answering the home phone. Edward, can you tell her I'm so sorry on behalf of your father and just everything? She really is a sweetheart and I think those stupid boys ruined everything." My ma rambles on and on.

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"So I assume she has forgiven you?" She asks me and her voice raises just a hint at the end to make it a question.

"Yes." I reply. I stare down at Bella as she moves to place her head on my shoulder. Our eyes then lock and her brilliant smile flashes across her face. I mouth down to her, "Hello beautiful."

She blushes, her whole face turning a light shade of red. "Look ma, I got to go. I love you, I'm sorry, I just... not with dad and the guys. Come home early maybe."

"I might, I've discussed it with your father. It seems like just Alice and I might come home early." She sighs and I can tell her distress through the phone. "A week early we will. I love you, too. I'll see you soon. Bye." And the line goes dead.

I hang up and toss my phone on the coffee table. I use my free hand that's not wrapped around Bella and wipe it over my face in sudden fatigue. "That was my ma if you didn't guess."

"Merry Christmas?" Bella asks.

"Not for her. She wants me there."

"So you should go." Bella pats my chest. "She's your mum."

"She is, but my dad is up there and so are the guys. I'm still not on likable terms with them. Ma and Alice are probably coming home early anyways. A week or so early. The rest are staying up in Italy." I explain to her.

"I feel guilty, like I'm holding you hostage from your family." Bella says to me. My hand captures the side of her face and tilts her head to stay looking straight at me.

"You're not. It's not like I ever really got along with them."

"You did better before me."

"But now I have you. And you give me a reason to fight back. A reason for something. Finally." I bend down and press my lips briefly to hers. "They're in Italy for leisure, Bella. Don't think the whole time they're going after Berchi."

"Why are they going after Berchi when you guys have the watch back."

"Well a) they're scared he'll go after the Goodwill family if we return the watch to them and b) he stole something from my family. A heirloom." I tell her honestly. "It's something very important to my family and we have no idea where it is."

"That's not good."

"No, but we're almost positive Berchi has it. We know Luca stole it, but where it ended up... We don't know."

"I see." Bella replies. "Is Berchi just a crook?"

"He also does deals."

"Like drugs?" Bella asks with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's too into coke. His dad used to just be a crook and do occasional weaponry. He'd trade it off illegally. But ever since Luca died, Valentino has been worse. He got into drugs."

"How do you know? I'm sorry I'm asking a lot of questions." Bella ducks her head against my chest. "I'm just curious."

"It's fine. Uh, my dad, is friends with some guys into that shit. I think Emmett and Jasper do it, too. I did once, not really fun." I explain. "Maybe my dad, too. I don't know. I'm not close to them. I know my dad has acquired some new weapons that he probably shouldn't have. I think he might be selling them. He knows a lot of bad people."

"You're so not like them."

"But I am. I've been pissed drunk along with them. I've stolen weapons, I've stolen something for my own. I've played with weapons, I like the thrill." I tell her. "Bella, I'm not completely a good guy. Anyone in this shit is bad."

"Like when you were in Italy last time. You said you were getting something back."

"Yeah. I was. I broke into Berchi's and got some jewels back he took. Nasty son of a bitch." I shake my head in disgust. "He takes from just innocent rich people. He has no right..."

Bella says nothing and return, which is exactly what I needed. Just a place to vent.

...

It's Tuesday morning and Bella is back to work. I stay back at the apartment and fiddle around. Really, I don't know what to do. I clean the apartment by dusting the place and changing the bed sheets. I end up finding Bella's vacuum so I vacuum the entire place. By the time I'm finished the house is cleaner than it already was.

"Man, I really need a job." I say to myself. "Or a dog."

Maybe both.

I suck in a deep breath and look around. Now there's nothing for me to do. I walk into the bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. Before too long, I'm laying down with my face in Bella's pillow. Her bed is ten times comfier than my own even though she insists it's ten times cheaper than mine. It's just the fact that she lays here and she lays here with me. Now that we sleep together, I've had the best sleeps of my life.

Before long I'm completely out of it.

Snoring.

...


	25. Chapter 25

**(Bella ****POV)**

I leaned my head into Edward's hand cupping my cheek. "I can't believe you're real." I laugh to myself. Edward chuckles along with me.

"Well I am." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I sit upright and scoot onto his lap. I tangle my fingers into his hair and tug roughly, his lips never leaving mine.

I swear I'm falling for this man.

We get interrupted by the phone ringing. I sigh against Edward's mouth, but he pulls me tighter. "Ignore it." He mutters and pulls me in again.

I'm captured by his lips and the rough sounds emanating from him.

I ignore the phone.

"You... should..." Edward starts in between kisses, "take... a week off work." He says the last part in one breath before kissing me harder.

I squirm against him, his fingers digging into my sides.

I pull back and look at him seriously. "Why?"

"Let me take you somewhere nice. Get away from all the snow for a bit. Have it just be us." He kisses my nose. I'm still sitting on his lap, straddling him. My hands are still in his hair. I move my glance to around the room, avoiding eye contact. The house is clean; completely and utterly.

It's crazy.

With my day at work Edward stayed home and tidied up the entire house. I should feel somewhat violated because everything is clean, even my room, but I don't. Instead I'm happy he's around. It's a great feeling.

"I'll consider it." I smile at him and lean in for another kiss.

...

I end up giving in. Edward mentions it to Angela one day while dropping me off to work and she is more excited about it than I am. Angela even takes me out for a shopping spree the day before Edward and I are supposed to head off to the surprise destination. Edward knows where we are going, of course he does, he's the one who picked it! I, on the other hand, have no idea. I was only told to pack for warm weather and beautiful scenery. Edward being Edward, handed me some money which I kindly refused, then gave it to Angela and told us to have a nice day out.

Damn rich prick.

Well, actually, he's a sweetheart, but I am in no means only after him for his money. I really don't want people to think that. I don't even care about the money, I don't care that Edward's taking me anywhere. I just care about him. I'm just happy to be with him.

"Bella," Angela says again. "Snap out of it! This is our last day together for a week. I want you conscious of every moment!" She laughs and twirls in the pink flower dress she's wearing. "I love this."

"Angela, it's like minus two outside." I look out the shop window to the blizzard. Yes, it's snowing.

Again.

Maybe it is a good idea to get out of here for a little while...

"For the summer. Don't you think Ben will like it? Maybe if we go somewhere nice for our honeymoon I can wear it." Angela giggles to herself and does another spin. She never really gets this girly. "I wish I could bring you and Edward on the honeymoon, it's so fun when we all get together."

"When are you getting married Angela?" I ask abruptly.

She frowns. "Bells, you're in a pissy mood. I don't know. Sometime next year. Geesh."

"You're a lot like-"

"Like who?" Angela places her hands on her hips.

Alice.

"No one." I shake my head. "You're just acting more girly."

"Sorry this is the first time I get to splurge. We both grew up counting pennies. You have to agree that it's nice to be able to go somewhere and get what you want." Angela tells me, still frowning.

"It is, but I don't want Edward's money."

"He doesn't either. He wants to spend it fairly."

"Now you're just quoting him."

"You can't feel bad about taking his money. He offered, he explained why he doesn't want it. He wants us to have a nice day out and you honestly need new clothes for going out on vacation. Like seriously, your plaid shorts and khakis are what Edward will be wearing."

"I sure hope Edward doesn't wear plaid booty shorts."

Angela laughs. "Oh Bella, I can see why he loves you. I do, too." She disappears back into the change room and not a moment later the sales lady comes back with an armful of clothes.

"You should try all these on." She says pleasantly. "Your friend shouldn't be the only one having fun."

"Thank you." I look at the clothes. "I'm just not that comfortable with myself to try on a bunch of clothes and strut my 'stuff'."

"I can tell. It's okay, too. There is nothing wrong with that. But your friend strictly said that you need a new wardrobe to go on vacation. Are you two travelling together?"

"No, my boyfriend is taking me somewhere. I don't know where yet though. He's leaving that a surprise."

"Aw," The lady smiles. "In that case, try these on. You can stay in the change room, but try them on. You don't have to strut your stuff until you're on vacation with that boyfriend of yours." She hands me the variety of clothes. I swear there's enough to redo my wardrobe. All different colours, too.

I give in with a sigh.

...

"You look tired." Edward comments when I walk inside of my apartment. He's in the kitchen stirring something in a saucepan. "Good thing I'm making dinner."

"Finally, a guy that can cook."

"Never dated a guy that can cook?"

"Nope." My mouth pops the 'p'. "But I sure as hell dated a few that know how to dial the pizza place." I scrunch my face up in disgust. "I've had enough pizza to last me a lifetime."

"Good thing I'm making stir fry." Edward pauses. "That is a good thing, right?"

"Yes," I laugh and set down all the bags on the floor beside me. I close the door and lock it. When I kick off my shoes, I hear Edward click the stove off and walk out into the living room to help me with my bags.

"Looks like you had a long day."

"I did."

"Did you have fun?" I can hear the hesitance in his voice. "I know shopping isn't your thing."

"I had a good day. Angela and I never really get out anymore. I remember in high school, every Friday we'd go to the movies even if we hated the movie that was playing. It was just something to do. We'd count all our pennies to be able to have enough cash. We never once bought candy or popcorn; couldn't afford it. It was still some of the best times of my life."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe you should go to the movies again sometime."

"She wants the four of us to get together again." I tell him as we head to the bedroom, bags in hand. "You can just set those aside. I'll pretty much just pack everything. Wow, I can't believe we're actually going on vacation."

"It's been awhile since I've had a vacation. Not that I do tough work. I don't think I could run a business."

"No, just the mafia." I roll my eyes.

He chuckles, "I don't do much. I've always pictured being a fire fighter. Even in my teens. Even now. I want to help people."

"And you do."

"In your eyes. It's just not what I wanted for myself." He turns to face me, a grim line set on his mouth. I walk over and wrap my arms around him.

"I think you're pretty fucking spectacular." I press myself against him. I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest. I feel his arms wrap tightly around me as he picks me up taking me by surprise. I gasp.

"Edward!" I laugh.

"My lady seems to have been on her feet all day." He carries me out into the kitchen and sets me down at the table. "And I'm sure she's hungry."

"She sure is." I pat my stomach.

And she won't admit, but she is also excited for tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the characters. Check out my profile for my facebook fanpage and blog. :) **

**(Edward POV)**

I could not sleep.

Not one bit.

Bella lays curled up into my side, softly breathing. Her chest rises and falls with each breath.

So peaceful.

I carefully untangle her from me and walk around the apartment. It's a cute place, really. It's quite a change from the mansion of a house I live in, but I like it. It makes me feel normal. It's not so fragile; it's homey. Lived in. It's clean, warm, cozy, and peaceful. It suits Bella. That's why I never offered her to come and stay at my place. That and the fact that my family will be coming home next week. It's the first week of the New Year, a fresh start. Too bad I have my past lingering in the shadows.

I make sure all the bags are packed.

She still doesn't know where we're going.

I smile.

I hope she likes Hawaii. I've never been there, but Ma has and she suggested I take Bella there. I flip open my phone and text Ma.

**Thanks again for the suggestion, Ma. Can't wait. Love you. See you soon.**

I'm still on rough terms with my family, apart from Alice and Ma. Alice and Ma are on my side, actuaqlly. they just don't want to start a huge tiff with the family so they keep it to themselves. I don't blame them. Alice wants to meet Bella again. Ma wants to see Bella, too. The four of us have to get together apparently.

Lovely.

I'm glad that part of my family is on my side though.

I don't even know if I'm on my side. There's just so much Bella is giving up for me.

I shake my head and my phone vibrates in my hand. I flip it open and read the message.

_Have a great time. Call me ASAP! I want to hear how everything is. Miss you. XOXOXOXO._

Of course.

That's so Ma.

My phone call must have woke her up. Wait, what time is it there? Too lazy to check, I yawn, stretch and walk back into the bedroom. I watch Bella for a moment. She's curled into an even tighter ball, her head flowing along the pillow in curls. I doubt it's still damp from her shower earlier tonight. I walk over to the bed and climb on in. The bed sinks down with my added weight and I lay flat on my back. I place my hand on Bella's shoulder and gently roll her over.

She lands right on me.

She smiles in her sleep and nuzzles closer.

Her arms strech in front of her.

She finds me.

Smiles wider.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her even tighter to my chest. "Where were you?" She murmurs sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you, I didn't intend to." I tell her and place a little kiss into her strawberry scented hair.

"Is it time to wake up?" She asks me sleepily.

I shake my head against hers, breathing in her scent once again. "No, you can still sleep." I press a kiss to her forehead. She presses herself closer to me and I sigh.

"Where are we going?"

Hawaii.

"That's a surprise, love." I chuckle at her persistence. I brush my hand through her hair, stroking it gently. The curls tangle into one another. Her hair is long, nearly down to her waist. I hope she never cuts it.

The sun shines in through the window even though the blinds are slightly drawn. Did I mention that I love her house? It's just so... perfect. I know, a little apartment compared to my mansion of a house, but I prefer this. A small, tidy, not over-the-top apartment. Even if Bella ever got a house I couldn't picture her living in a huge house. It would be fairly small, probably one story. It would be clean and neat, yet lived in. It would smell good since she likes to light candles (I've noticed). It would suit her. Isn't that what everyone wants?

Does my house even suit me?

A mansion.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

What do I like?

Hmm...

I like Bella's house.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Your house." I tell her. "I like it. A lot."

She snorts. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to yours."

"No, it's the exact opposite. That's why I like it." I pull the comforter up around her a little more. I look over to the digital clock. We still have a few hours until we have to get up. Our flight doesn't leave until ten, so we should be out of the apartment by nine to get there with time to spare. The sun just rose and it leaves a pink tone to the sky. I would get up and pull the blinds up further to get a better look, but really, who'd get up in my position?

"Did your family really go to Italy to go after Berchi?" Bella asks suddenly, her head tilted up slightly to look at me.

I purse my lips. "I'd like to think they didn't go to get away from me."

"They don't really get along do they?"

I shrug one shoulder. "They get along. It's me that's the outcast. Mama's boy, I guess since she and Alice are the only ones that put up with me."

"Why would they be so against you?"

"Everything I've told you and the fact I want nothing to do with this 'lifestyle'."

"So you avoid it?"

"You have no idea how much if rules over my family's lives. It's all they think about. It's all they do. Alice and the girls can only go out once a week."

"She said that."

"When?" I raise and eyebrow.

Bella goes pale, "Uh, maybe you mentioned it before, actually."

I shake my head, but ignore it. "Okay, anyways, I don't want to bring anyone into that lifestyle. I want to leave it. But it's not as easy as it seems."

"You're here." Bella states.

"There are still people out there after me. Actually, with me away from the family it'd be easier for them to get me."

Bella gasps. "Don't say that!"

"It's true. The Berchi's and their friends would do anything to get their hands on any of my family. Probably even you now. See, I hate this!" I growl. "Look at this, your part of this lifestyle whether I like it or not. I can't stop it. I'd have to kill Berchi and all his friends."

"Which you wouldn't do."

"I'm tempted." I say, but try to make it sound jokingly so I don't frighten Bella.

Unfortunately, deep inside, I already know she's fearful.


	27. Chapter 27

**(Bella POV)**

Edward still won't tell me where we're going. We're currently standing in the airport, arm-in-arm. Edward insists on holding all three of our bags (two for me, one for him). We're waiting for our flight and the airport is packed. There's no where to sit. It's the second week of January and I thought that bookings would be light again. It seems not everyone is done their vacation yet.

I get bumped on accident - or so, I hope it was on accident - by an older woman and I bump into Edward who sways to the right. I kind of laugh, but look behind me to see the older woman. She stopped and places her hands on her hips looking at me. Edward turns his gaze towards the older woman, too.

"Why did you bump into me?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but you bumped into me." I tell her and place my hands on my own hips. Who cares if she's old, we both know she bumped into me!

"Bella," Edward says. "Just forget it."

I turn away from the woman and lean into Edward's side.

"Excuse me." I hear from behind me. "I want an apology."

I turn to face the woman again. "I'm sorry." I say through my teeth.

Now go.

The woman opens her mouth to say more but a flight is called through the speakers.

To my luck, it's mine and Edward's flight.

...

Sitting on the plane, I lean into Edward's side again. I'm stressed from that lady though I shouldn't be. Just because she bumped into me and she thinks that I owe her an apology.

Gee Golly.

Crap.

Shit.

Grouch.

"Baby stop worrying, we're off on a vacation to have fun." Edward reminds me.

"Okay, okay." I sigh. "Maybe I should just sleep it off."

Edward nods and brushes my hair out of my face.

...

_I open my eyes. The room is dark and it takes my eyes a few minutes to adjust. I'm sitting on the edge of a bed. A big bed. A white bed._

_There's red all in the middle of the bed._

_It's looks like blood._

_I cry out and stand up quickly._

_I turn around, once, twice, three times._

_The room seems to be getting smaller and smaller all around me. The white walls that match the white bed and closing in on me. I walk over to the vanity and lean against it. I look in the mirror._

_I gasp._

_I reach up and touch my face._

_It's slick with blood._

_"Help me." I hear a woman cry. I turn around and see that there's a woman with blond, curly hair sitting on the bed. She's wearing a white tattered dress._

_I make a noise. It doesn't sound human, but it comes from me._

_I wake up._

Gasping, I sit up. "Bella?" Edward instantly asks aloud. People sitting on the plane look at me with confusion. Oddly, I'm out of breath. "Bella?" Edward repeats, worriedly this time.

"Bad dream." I breathe out. "Just a bad dream." I sink into the uncomfortable seat of the plane and look to my right. That old woman is sitting beside me.

I cry out.

"Bella!" Edward worries aloud.

The stewardess comes out asking if there's anything wrong. Edward tries to get her to go away. The old woman gets up and finds another seat.

"Was she always sitting beside me?" I grip the sides of the seat and look at Edward. I probably look like a deer in headlights.

"She moved when you were asleep. I don't know why. She was scrutinizing you." Edward explains and he looks more confused than me. "What was your dream about?"

The stewardess leaves realizing it was just a bad dream that caused the ruckus and I lean into Edward's ear and retell the story of my dream.

"Hmm." He says when I'm finished.

Does he think I'm crazy?

"I know, it was just a dream, it's nothing." I shake my head, trying to redeem myself.

"No, it scared you." He takes my hand in his own. We're murmuring, just barely audible. Thankfully, it seems no one around us can hear our conversation.

The rest of our trip is silent.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**(Edward POV)**

"Okay, whatever." I say. "I'm still not uncovering your eyes."

"We're in fucking Hawaii. Oh. My. God." Bella nearly squeals. She shakes under my touch. I smile widely, though she can't see it. "I know where we are, so what are you hiding from me?"

"This." I reply and move my hands away to reveal the large beach house. It's white with floor to ceiling windows all around. It's gorgeous. I remember Alice brought me here when we were younger with ma when ma and dad got into a fight. There's a porch surrounding that entire place. It's a one-story building, but still nearly 3000 square feet. It's the most beautiful place I have ever been to. Of course I got permission from ma to bring Bella here, even if dad wasn't too keen on the idea.

I look over at Bella. Her jaw has dropped and she is visibly shaking. She brushes her hair from her eyes to get a better view. Without warning, she turns and pounces on me like a lioness...

I don't really mind though.

I catch her easily, as though she's a feather, and hold her close. "What is this place? Heaven?"

"It's ours for a week." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

"Why do you treat me so... Why are you amazing?" Bella stutters and grabs my face to look directly in her eyes. The dark brown pools are enticing and loving.

Caring.

Passionate.

"Why? How on earth do I deserve this?" She asks more to herself than anyone. Her legs wrapped around me. She's still wearing jeans because we haven't had time to change when we got off the plane. It's nearly 80 degrees here in Hawaii and we both are in jeans and long-sleeved shirts. I immediately got a car and drove Bella here, no changing needed. I figured we'd just get into our swim suits and head to the beach anyways.

You deserve more than the world, I almost say. Instead of replying. I set her on her feet and take her hand. "Let me show you around the place, then I'll get the bags and we can settle in." I pull the keys from my pocket and we go onto the porch. When I unlock the front door, I let Bella step inside first and get a look. It's just as perfect as I remember it.

Bella sighs and twirls. "It's perfect."

Stealing my words from me.

I look her over. Her curves, the way the jeans stick to her skin so temptingly. The red turtleneck she's wearing hiding her neck. She bats her eyelashes and a smile spreads across her face.

I want to save this moment forever.

She walks over to me. "How'd you get this place?"

"My family owns it." I shrug simply.

"How many places do they own?"

"A lot." I say truthfully. "I haven't been to them all, either. It's easier to buy than to have hotels. We never know how long we're staying in a place and they make good getaways. We can get a place and move in within a week."

"Makes sense. Especially when you have the money to do so. Do you have any of your own places?"

I nod. "Just one. It's a cottage on my mum's island. She and dad never go there, so I bought it from her."

"You own an island?"

"My mum does. But I kind of do too. I guess. Yeah." Bella probably wonders why I didn't take her there, but Berchi knows that place. He's stolen from there. He could be after my family and I'm sure he'd check there.

"Awesome." She laughs, tilting her head back. "So show me around the place."

...

Instead of going to the beach, Bella wants to take a nap. She strips down to her panties and tosses on my shirt, which I have taken off due to the heat. She says we'll unpack later, but I decide to start unpacking while she sleeps.

I go outside and grab the bags out of the rental car. It's just a jeep, but it drives well. It reminds me of Emmett's jeep, but this one is orange. Taking all the bags in my hands, I walk through the open door - I left it open - and set the bags down. Closing the door, I turn and face the living area. The theme is white. White. White. White.

And open.

Windows everywhere.

Floor to ceiling.

White couches.

Decor of bright, sunny colours.

It's beautiful.

I missed it here.

I walk into the master bedroom, the only light blue room. It's open, with less windows, just one on either side of the king sized bed. The wooden floor is a sandy colour that makes it look like you're outside. The blue walls show the sky, it makes the room feel even more open.

As I start unpacking my bag I hear Bella shuffle on the bed. "Edward," She murmurs.

At first I think she's awake, but when I look over my shoulder to check, her eyes are closed and her breathing is heavy.

She's asleep.

I smile to myself and continue unpacking.

I think about my future. How much it would hurt to not have Bella. But this is too good to be true, and she could be taken at any moment. My dad thinks I'm just with Bella to protect her, but there's so much more. When this whole Berchi situation is over with - which is hopefully soon - I'm not leaving Bella.

I'm bound to her. Where she goes, I go. Unless she wants me gone, I'm staying.

I... I love her.

The feeling surges through me with realization of that fact, that yes, I do love her.

My chest clenches with the emotion and I freeze. I'm holding a pair of swim trunks in my hand, and I can't release them.

I love Bella.

And I'll protect her until the end of the world.

I exhale.

Breathe, Edward.

I knew I was falling for her, but love? I never felt this way before.

I like it.

I chuckle to myself and continue unpacking.

All is well.

...

* * *

**A/N: Drama/Action is going to happen very, very soon. Remember Berchi? THE TIN? The Golden Age? Who has what? What do you want to happen?**


	29. Chapter 29

**(Edward POV)**

When I finish unpacking, I sit on the edge of the bed, careful to not disturb Bella. I think about joining her for a nap, but her phone rings. She has it set on the nightstand next to the bed.

It rings twice.

I pick it up so it doesn't wake her.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Edward, Edward? Is Bella there?" It's Angela and she's out of breath.

"Angela, she's sleeping. What's a matter?" I get out of the room and bring my voice up another octave. "Angela?"

"Oh my goodness. I went to c-check on Bella's apartment, you know, like she asked me to. She did ask me to, remember?" When I say yes she continues. "It was unlocked and I thought 'Hey, this is kind of weird' but I went inside. Oh my god."

"What?"

"It's a mess. There's stuff everywhere! It's been broke into."

"What?" I ask. "Tell me exactly what's going on." I try to remain calm, but... "Angela!"

"I don't know." She cries and I hear shuffling. Next thing I know, Ben's on the phone.

"Edward, it's ruined. Lamps broken, computer smashed, and the drawers in her room all searched through. I don't think anything was taken, but a note was left behind. It was on the middle of her bed."

"What did it say?"

"Hide all you want, but I know where you are. See you soon." Ben recites the words like a robot, in monotone.

"Berchi." I hiss.

"What? You know who did this?"

"Fuck." I reply.

"Edward, I need some answers." Ben says in a calm voice. "Because, trust me, I know something is up. Cullen. You think I'd miss your last name? All I know is that Cullen's are no good. Why don't you fit that description? You are a Cullen, aren't you?"

"Yes." I say. "Yes, and I'm no good."

"What's going on."

"Bella got a watch from a bad guy," I try to explain. "And he wants it back for free, but my family is getting it to its rightful owner. You see, err..."

"Cullen. Cullen Mafia. My brother, my brother was friends with Emmett. He said Emmett hooked him up with a gun because of the Cullen Mafia. Holy fuck bro, you... you're part of the mafia."

"I-"

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"I am." I sigh and pull at my hair. I groan. I want to fucking scream. Pull my hair out.

Angrily crying is not my thing, but my eyes are welling up.

Maybe it's because I can't be a normal guy.

I just can't.

"Man, no, I mean, I won't tell anyone you know? You seem like a good guy."

"I'm not." I rasp out. "But..."

"They're after Bella aren't they?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

"Fuck. I won't tell Ang, I promise. She's in the car right now. I promise you, I swear on my fucking life, this stays between us." Ben swore. "You're my buddy. You're good for Bella. You make her happy. You- fuck man, you're all she's got."

"Tell Angela. She won't tell anyone. I'll explain more when we get back." I say. I'm just digging myself a hole, I swear.

"When will you be back?"

"When it's safe." I reply. "I'm afraid it might be longer than a week."

"That's fine, as long as she's safe. Ang would be so lost without her."

"So would I." I respond. "Look a guy might be looking for Angela, too. I'd close the shop for a week. Let Angela have a vacation. Keep an eye on her, and fuck, do you own a gun?"

"Two."

"Okay, keep those in handy."

"Who's this guy we're after?"

I chuckle darkly at his 'we'. "Valentino Berchi. Goes by Berchi."

"Okay," Ben says calmly. "I've got Angela. You've got Bella. We'll meet up as soon as you're back."

"Okay." I shake my head. "I'll call later. Call the cops. Keep Ang safe, and do not let her be alone."

"I've got your back, man." Ben says. "I haven't had a friend in years."

"I'm not the best of friends." I reply and hang up. I let my phone fall out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." I screech. I fall to my knees.

I cry.

I actually fucking cry.

The last thing I wanted to do was harm the innocent, and now I have three people in danger because of my stupidity!

And one, I love.

Fuck.

"Edward?" I hear her voice from the room. The sound of her voice sends me running for her. I run into the room and pick her up off the bed. I hold her to me.

I'm shaking.

"Bella." I whisper and place kisses all over her. "Angel."

"What's a matter? I heard... what did I hear?" She asks. I sit on the middle of the bed, clutching Bella close to my heart. I tell her about the phone call, I barely manage to apologize a hundred times without tearing up. I tell her that Ben knows, and soon Angela will, too.

I apologize.

"My... house." She whispers.

"I know." I whisper back, my head on her shoulder.

Then it hits me, maybe she's done now.

I slowly let her go and back away. I get off the bed and walk out of the room.

She has choices.

She deserves better.

Look what I've done to everyone she cares about?

Next thing her ma will be in it, then... then...

I growl to myself. I'm such a fucking asshole. I hate myself.

I hate myself.

"Edward?" Bella asks as I hear her approaching.

"I'll book the next flight. You can leave." I don't know how I can protect her with me here and her there, but she'll want as much space between us as possible. But the further away she is from me, the better. I can stop hurting her now. I hear her little footsteps and suddenly I feel her arms wrap around me from behind. Her head rests on my back.

"He's pretty fucking stupid to think I'd have the watch at home." She laughs.

I whine.

I sound like a goddamn dog.

Her hands find their way under my shirt and sprawl across my abdomen. Her hands are small and warm. Soft and smooth. The make their way up further over my chest, playing with the short hairs on it. She goes down to my hips and places her hands there for a second before sliding down over my jeans.

She hugs me again, her arms around my waist.

I nearly whimper.

"Shh," She whispers into my back. I can feel her breath through my shirt.

"I'm sorry." I breathe out again and again.

* * *

**A/N: At what age should a writer start writing lemons? I'm not saying my age... I'm young, but I don't know when I can appropriately write a lemon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Bella POV)**

I manage to get Edward into the bedroom and I lay him down on the bed.

I sit on top of him, straddling him.

"Why?" I ask after a moment of silence. "Why are you sorry? Why are you so insecure?"

"I-"

"It's not your fault. You didn't give me the watch, you took it from me. You saved me. Berchi would be after me either way because I was too stubborn to give back the watch. You're the reason I'm still alive, Berchi would've taken me away by now. He would have the watch. You, Edward, you are the reason I'm here."

"Stop talking like that." He pleads. I place my hands on either side of his face.

"You just see your family as bad. I'm sure they've done a lot of bad. But you? You're different. You're my savior." I tell him. My lips kiss along his neck until I met his lips.

"I just hate bringing everyone into this. I want it over. I want Berchi dead. I want to be the one to end him." Edward tells me. "I'm a monster, but it's who I am."

I kiss him again. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" He tries to sit up, but I hold him down.

"I said shut up." I press myself against him and he groans. "We're on vacation."

"Sweetheart, you're apartment just got broke into, Berchi is after you, and you're sitting here..."

"I want you," I whisper and press our mouths together. "Always."

"Why in the hell aren't you panicking?"

"You've got me, don't you?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. His hands go to my hips and pull me forward. We both make noises.

"Always."

"My computer will be replaced, my apartment will be fixed up. Cops were called. We're in another country. Berchi won't find us here. Let's enjoy our time here before we fight this battle." I explain to him. "I know that's hard to do. I know that you think it's all your fault, but it isn't."

"I've killed people."

I kiss him.

"I'm from the mafia."

"I own a bookstore." I state.

"I-"

"You are mine." I bite his bottom lip.

...

Some people probably would think I am crazy. They'd tell me to run. Get away from him. Others would agree with him; he's safety. He's love. He is everything. My life was mundane, the same, I wasn't interested in anything but antiques. I had two friends and they're a couple. I haven't had ever made love in my entire life. I'm the girl that skipped out on prom because my favourite book was yet to be finished. I'm the girl that watched on the bleachers while the cheerleaders danced and twirled. I'm the girl that died for an adventure, for a purpose.

Now I have that. I have the thrill, the prince, and the future. I have a purpose. I am someone.

I feel loved.

I can love.

I believe that goes above and beyond everything else.

Edward keeps me safe. Edward takes care of me. Edward likes me.

And I'm sure as hell falling for him.

I can't be without him. So why bother? We'll get through this together. Now how I convince him that?

Edward's napping now and I pull his shirt back on my body and crawl out of bed. I search the place a bit. I let everything sink in. I'm going home to a ruined apartment. Angela and Ben are dragged into this. Berchi wants me. He thinks I have the watch.

I sigh.

But there's so much more.

I have Edward. I'm on vacation. Angela and Ben can know what's going on and help me through this. We're all together. It's okay.

Everything will be okay.

I pull open a drawer in the back storage room that has a keyhole in it. It's unlocked oddly enough, with the key sitting in the keyhole. Edward must have unlocked it. When I look inside, I see two handguns.

Of course. Edward couldn't bring his with him.

Seeing it makes it all the more real.

I hope they never get touched.

...

"Edward, wake up." I push him onto his back and curl up next to him. "I want to go to the beach."

He stretches and wraps an arm around me afterwards. "Okay."

"Did you unpack my stuff?"

"No, I didn't know if you wanted that."

"Oh. I don't mind." I tell him truthfully. I do find it rather sweet that we did that, though. I sit up and ask where my bags are. He tells me where and I grab them from the closet, instantly looking for a swimsuit. I find my black strapless one first and decide to put it on. Right in front of Edward. Just to tease him.

He watches me the entire time.

"I'm one lucky guy." He says when I'm dressed. I do a twirl.

"How do I look?"

"Breathtaking." He gets up and goes into the drawers. He grabs swim trunks and puts them on. "You know, you handle everything so well. Everyone else would have ran off."

"I'm not everyone else." I shrug. "Plus, I really like you."

He smiles. His eyes sparkle.

He deserves to be this happy all the time.

"Let's go." He takes my hand and we walk out of the room and through the sliding doors outside. I run and drag him to the shoreline. The waves lap at my feet and the cool water is crystal clear. It's a breathtaking view. The sun is starting to set on the horizon. The sky is turning a pinkish colour with yellow and orange mixed in. The sunset is even more beautiful here than at home.

"The water is actually nice." Edward comments and steps in deeper. I follow him and when the water is up to his waist, it's nearly hitting the tops of my breasts. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him. "I'm sorry you've never been happy. That you've been lonely and felt so misplaced in your family. Family is supposed to be home, where you belong, where you are comfortable. I'm sorry your dad doesn't get along with you and your mother feels so bad all the time. I'm sorry that Alice is the only one you actually communicate with. I'm sorry you've been forced to kill people. I'm so sorry that you've never been loved as much as you deserve. You've been tricked into believing you deserve nothing, that you're a monster. You can't see what I see and for that, I'm sorry. I will always show you how important you are." I'm crying by the end of my speech, in sadness for him. Sympathy for him. What he needs after all this time. He puts up so many barriers and doesn't let anyone in. He treats everyone with respect yet gets little for himself. His own family even avoids him. He didn't even spend Christmas with his family!

Money doesn't buy you happiness and Edward is a prime example of that. If anything, he's miserable.

"Thank you." He murmurs into my hair. He tilts my face up and we kiss, the sun still setting and the pink shy casting a glow over our bodies. I place my arms around his neck and pull him closer. "I can't be without you, Bella. I care too much. This goes beyond wanting your safety. I want you, always."

I rub my cheek against his and place my hands on his chest. I look up into his green eyes. "I'm all yours."

He smiles and traces my cheek. "Good."


	31. Chapter 31

**(Edward POV)**

Day three in Hawaii is amazing. Bella and I go hiking in the morning and when we get back to the house, Bella says she wants to have a picnic. Of course I say sure and we pack a basket and walk out to the beach hand-in-hand.

Laying out a checkered blanket we sit down facing each other. Not really hungry, we settle for laying on our backs, letting the sun cast over us. Bella rolls over to curl up against me and I comply, wrapping my arms around her tiny body and squeezing her close. I just follow my instinct half the time with her. I've never been one to cuddle and I don't have much experience in anything romantic, but it seems Bella's the same way. We explore together finding what we like and don't, getting comfortable with each other.

"I never went to prom," Bella says to me. "I stayed home and read Wuthering Heights. Angela went with Ben."

"Why didn't you go?" I ask curiously and brush her hair off the side of her face.

"No one asked me. I was kind of a nobody in high school. It was just me and Angela, but she met Ben in grade ten and they hit it off instantly. High school lovers. Been together ever since. I mean Ang and I are still close, but it's not the same. She'd always gossip about Ben and I got so annoyed. I felt more alone than ever before. But now I understand, because I gossip about you a lot to her and she gossips back about Ben. It's mutual now, and I like it. I'm just thinking about what I missed out on for being so shy."

"Prom isn't that great. I went with a girl named Alex. She was a cheerleader and I was a soccer guy. We had a little thing going on, but I ended it after prom."

"Why?"

"She wanted to go all the way and I wasn't ready." I shrug.

"Oh." Bella says and nuzzles closer to me.

"I didn't have a good time." I tell her. "Not my favourite memory."

"What's some of your favourite memories?" Bella asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I pull my sunglasses out of my khakis' pockets and place them over my eyes. Bella's already wearing hers, but I'm pretty sure her eyes are closed anyways. Her fingers trace up and down my bare chest.

"Oh anytime I spend with you." I reply.

"Before me?" Bella murmurs.

"Not too many. A few. What you said the other night was true, but you don't have to be sorry. I have you now." I say and look up to the clouds. It's a pretty cloudy day, but still hot nonetheless.

We're silent for many moments until Bella speaks up, "I know I said we're not gonna talk about it, but what are we going to do? I mean when this vacation is over, I'm going home to a ruined apartment with some Italian prick hunting me down and who knows what he'll do with me."

"He'll never get you." I tell her. Why would she even think I'd let that... that... there isn't a word to describe how vile he is... that prick lay a hand on her or even get close to her?

"You don't know that," She whispers into my collarbone before planting a kiss on it.

I sigh, "I'll do my best to keep you and him as far away as possible. I hope you never even see him."

"I don't even know what he looks like. I only know what his voice sounds like." Bella explains. "Who knows if I ever run into him. It's not like he knows what I looks like."

"Oh, he probably does. His family knows every target. They learn as much as possible. He probably knows more about you than me." I shake my head through my explanation. "He's a pretty disgusting guy."

"What an oxymoron."

"What?" I ask.

"Pretty... disgusting..." Bella laughs.

I roll my eyes at her.

When will she see the true danger in this situation?

...

"Hey Ben, how is everything?" I ask through the phone.

Ben gives a heavy sigh, "Angela and I barely left the place. Angela cleaned it all up - I helped - and she doesn't want to leave it empty in case something happens again. Now that she knows everything that's going on, she's very protective of Bella."

I smile to myself. "Aren't we all?"

"True. And don't worry, the police don't know about the note or that it was Berchi. Why'd you want us to call the police anyways?"

"In case Berchi was around. Keeping an eye on things, ya know? Scare him off for a bit. And now it's on record so if we ever want to have him arrested, we can just show the evidence."

"Why don't you want him arrested right now?" Ben asks in a confused manner.

"Because he has just as much evidence on my family's ass that we have on his. Both sides would be blamed for everything and I'm sure many of us would be arrested; not just Berchi. The last thing we want is the cops on us."

"Do I want to know why you guys are fearing the cops?"

"No, trust me, you don't. You'd think I'm vile." I look over to sleeping Bella on the couch. We were watching a movie, but it was boring and she fell asleep. She's been stressed out lately, so I've been trying to distract her. In doing so, I take lots of her energy and she sleeps a lot more. I'm tired as well, but I knew I had to call Ben again.

"I really doubt that." He says.

I stay looking at Bella. How innocent she is, how opposite she is from me. "I don't."

* * *

**A/N: Let me warn ya, lots of crazy crap is going to happen. Any guesses? Who remembers the tin? ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**(Bella POV)**

I love it in Hawaii, but I have to get home. My apartment was broken into. Who knows what all was taken? Angela says it looks like nothing was taken, right? But does she know I have that antique tin in my closet? Is it gone? How much was it worth? I didn't get to research it yet! But why is this tin so important to me? I can tell it's value just by looking at it. It's old and I crave getting my hands on antiques, that's why my job is to work with them. It's a passion, really. Holding an antique in my hand, learning about it and then passing it on. Except for this tin, that's all I know. It's a tin. I need to know more. I need to find its value.

Damn it, I need to know if it's still in my apartment.

Edward snaps me out of my thoughts by tracing the side of my cheek with his index finger. I smile up at him, trying to make the thoughts about the tin go away. "So why exactly is your family in Italy?"

"I told you." He kisses my cheek. I know he hates talking about his family, but right now it's the only thing I can think of.

"No... really. Why? Berchi just broke into my apartment four days ago. Didn't you tell your family that?" I am almost getting angry at him now.

"Of course I told them, Bella!" Edward pulls back from me and looks down at me. His eyebrows are knitted together. He, too, is getting mad.

"Then why are they still in Italy? They must want something else!" Why am I fighting with him over his family business? I am almost shouting and I place my hands on my hips.

"Why are you so smart? Why can't you just believe everything I say? I don't want to drag you into this anymore than you already are. I just hope the whole Berchi going after you thing ends and then everything will be okay. I really doubt that though, because Berchi is always going to be after my family and as long as you're with me-"

I take his hand. He squeezes it.

We're done shouting.

"Berchi stole a heirloom from my family and we need it back. That's what's most important to my family right now. It pisses me off that they aren't after Berchi because he wants you, they care more about themselves. They think it's in his Italian villa. They're just glad he's in Forks so they can get into his house without getting noticed." Edward looks at the ground, ashamed.

"Why is he after me? I thought he wanted the watch?" I ask and my bottom lip quivers.

"You know too much about him now. That serves as a threat. I know he's thinking that the minute we break up - which will never happen if I can help it - you will run to the police with all your information. He probably thinks I'm the stupidest man alive for letting you in like this, but I have no choice." Edward's arms encircle me and pull me close. "I need to be with you. I can't lie to you. I trust you." He buries his face in my hair and inhales deeply.

"You should trust me." I wrap my arms around his waist, too.

His body trembles and for a minute I think he's going to cry.

"So what's this heirloom Berchi stole?" I ask trying to change the subject a bit.

"It's silly really and I never paid no mind to it being gone. But one day, a few weeks ago my dad showed me a letter from a distant, dead relative and it showed the value to this tin."

The word tin strikes me.

I swallow.

"A tin?" I question.

I try to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Is it possible that Berchi's father Luca stole the tin and put along with the watch into the storage facility? When Luca died, his son had no knowledge of this facility and Cal gave the facility to my antique shop because Luca died and no one in the family paid for the storage locker. That's how the tin and the watch got into my hands. Who knows about the other valuables that I already sold? The ones sitting in my store right now? There was a lot of stuff in that locker, but the watch and the tin were the most expensive and most interesting. Is my store filled with stolen items?

I gasp.

"What does this tin look like, Edward?"

Edward beings to describe the exact same tin as the one I have in my possession (hopefully).

It's my turn for my body to tremble.

"Bella?" He asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I fall into him, my whole body shaking.

"How can this happen?" I cry out. "Edward, that t-tin. That's the tin that was in the storage locker that Cal gave us. It was Luca's storage locker! I have the tin at home, unless Berchi stole it when he broke in! Edward, how in the world did this happen? My shop is filled with stolen items and I've already sold some. I could get arrested, I could - I could... That's why Berchi wants me dead."

Edward sucks in a breath. "Are you sure it's the same tin?"

"Positive." I say. "Why wouldn't Luca give Valentin Berchi - his son - the storage locker?"

"Maybe it's because his death was unexpected, he didn't have time to tell all his secrets." Edward explains. "How much was in the locker?"

"It nearly filled my store up. There's still stuff in the backroom." I shudder.

"Call Angela let her know. I'll call the airport and get us the next flight. Start packing, too." Edward says as he walks out of the room to find his cellphone.

A tear trickles down my cheek. "Oh God."

* * *

**Check out my fb fan page. Link on profile!**


End file.
